Ilha dos desejos
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Edward cullen é um homem determinado e poderoso, imbativel nos Negocios, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil e bondoso, ele Cruza o caminho de Charles Swan, um homem que mesmo após perder tudo no jogo, ainda joga com o destino de sua filha... Bella leiam o prologo
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

A morte de seu pai, Charles Swan, antecipa a saída de Bella do colégio interno. Surpresa, fica sabendo que seu pai não tivera morte natural, mas que se suicidara diante da vergonha e humilhação de ter perdido sua fortuna nas mesas de jogo.

Ela jura se vingar de Edward Cullen, um milionário Grego, dono dos cassinos que levaram seu pai a destruição. Porém Bella ignorava que aquele mesmo homem era agora seu dono, seu senhor, pois até sua própria vida seu pai jogara e perdera nos panos verdes das mesas de jogo! E Edward exigia que todas as suas dívidas fossem pagas!

NA:

Aqui está o prólogo da fic, lembrando que é uma adaptação do livro "ilha dos desejos" da Anne Mather". Esse livro é da década de 1970, eu achei um exemplar antigo em uma banca de livros usados, mas estava pouco legível.

Tentarei postar diariamente, mas eu trabalho o dia todo e tenho faculdade a noite e cursos no fim de semana, já sabem que é corrido.

Mas vou tentar deixar os capítulos prontos, e postar no meu horário de almoço ou no horário de sair ( como agora), beijos.

Comentem e eu vou tentar postar amanha, não prometo, mas se eu tiver comentários suficientes eu vou façar uma força Hércules.

Com carinho

Da sua autora DU Mau!

Hehehehe!


	2. capitulo um

Beijos especiais para Lorena, Sarina Bah e Ana Krol pelos comentários, 35 pessoas acessaram a fic, 12 leitoras acionaram a fic como favoritas e alertas, e eu gostaria que comentassem quando acessarem a fic, agora eu gostaria que me mandassem 10 comentários e eu posto na hora do meu almoço.

CAPÍTULO I

A intimação para que se apresentasse no escritório do advogado chegou exatamente trinta dias depois do acidente.

Bella estava começando a se recuperar do choque que a morte do pai lhe havia causado, começando a sentir que sua vida voltava aos poucos ao normal, se é que alguma coisa poderia ser normal depois de ter passado por tal experiência! Como podia ter acontecido? Esta pergunta não lhe saía da cabeça. Seu pai, um marinheiro experiente, como poderia ter perdido o controle daquela maneira? Nem ela nem ninguém nunca saberiam a resposta, pensou. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar-se do cadáver inchado do pai encontrado no porto de Sheerness.

Naturalmente, as pessoas foram muito bondosas com amigos do pai, as pessoas com quem ele fazia negócios, todos trouxeram sua simpatia e apresentaram condolências. E agora Bella estava totalmente só no mundo. Sua mãe havia morrido há oito anos. Embora não tivesse tido muita convivência com o pai, pois passava à maior parte do tempo no internato, sabia que iria sentir imensamente sua falta.

Entretanto, aos poucos precisou tomar conhecimento de sua situação econômica. Nunca foram ricos, nem tampouco pobres, mas recebeu com imensa surpresa a notícia de que o pai havia feito um vultuoso seguro de vida em seu nome, apenas algumas semanas antes da este fato levantou algumas suspeitas e provocou inquérito, mas os procuradores de seu pai garantiram ao oficial de Justiça que ele, absolutamente, não estava em dificuldades econômicas. Sua casa, numa pequena praça próxima ao Regent's Park, valia uma pequena fortuna pelos padrões atuais, e a pequena companhia que ele possuía parecia estar indo razoavelmente bem. A Companhia Swan não era uma grande firma, mas seus lucros eram seguros. Não havia nenhuma razão aparente para que Charlie Swan tivesse acabado com a própria vida e, tanto quanto Bella sabia, este tipo de inquérito já estava terminado.

Entretanto, descobrir de uma hora para outra que havia se tornado uma herdeira milionária perturbava Bella, particularmente porque nunca ambicionara ter muito dinheiro. Não conseguia imaginar por que o pai se achou obrigado a fazer um seguro daquelas proporções, e estava ainda indecisa sobre o que faria com todo aquele dinheiro.

Na época do acidente, estava trabalhando durante meio período numa butique. A loja pertencia à mãe de uma de suas colegas de escola, e como Bella tinha acabado de sair da escola e ainda não resolvera que carreira seguir, achou ótima a oportunidade de ganhar algum dinheiro para os gastos pessoais. Gostou de conhecer o assunto de roupas mais de perto, pois estava pensando em talvez se especializar em desenho de moda. Havia em seu próprio colégio cursos de arte que poderiam lhe servir.

Mas tudo estava muito distante, irreal, e ela se culpava amargamente por não ter dado mais atenção a seu pai. Quem sabe, ele ficara esgotado, com estafa; e agora ela lembrava de ter percebido nele, às vezes, um olhar preocupado. Se ao menos ela não estivesse tão completamente envolvida com seus próprios problemas, sobre a carreira que deveria escolher, teria percebido alguma coisa e convencido seu pai a não fazer aquela última viagem!

Foi então que chegou uma carta curta e seca, com a intimação. Bella leu várias vezes a carta e depois atirou-a na bolsa. Calculou que os procuradores do pai deveriam estar surpresos pela sua aparente falta de interesse nos negócios do pai.

Foi com mau pressentimento que chegou aos escritórios do Sr. Volturi. Esse lugar lembrava-lhe muito agudamente suas primeiras visitas, logo depois da morte do pai. Sentiu a boca seca e os olhos ardentes.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, o Sr. Volturi indicou a poltrona de couro à sua frente para que se sentasse. Então, permanecendo em pé, começou:

— Estou satisfeito por ter vindo, senhorita Swan. O assunto é... Bem, é muito urgente!

Neste momento o telefone tocou e, aborrecido, o Sr. Volturi pediu desculpas e atendeu. Isto deu tempo para que Bella se recompusesse e olhasse atentamente o ambiente, reparando nas estantes cheias de livros de Legislação e Direito. Por que seria que todos os escritórios de advogados tinham sempre esse ar vetusto e solene? Seria porque as pessoas que vinham ali estavam quase sempre às voltas com problemas de morte e suas implicações?

Mas abandonou esses pensamentos sombrios. Estaria ficando mórbida? Seu pai morrera e ela tinha que aceitar o fato! Isto acontecia com todo mundo. Não foi isto que alguém lhe havia dito? Que a única coisa certa na vida era a morte? Ela estremeceu. O Sr. Volturi desligou o aparelho e dirigiu-se a ela novamente:

— Sinto muito a interrupção, senhorita. Espero que não nos perturbem mais.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu Bella. — O senhor estava me dizendo algo?

Estava precipitando as coisas, mas desejava acabar logo com tudo aquilo. O velho advogado observou-a em silêncio por um breve momento e depois, concordando com um gesto de cabeça, afundou na poltrona como se o peso de seus pensamentos tivessem tirado dele toda a sua força.

— Diga-me, senhorita Swan — começou ele, enquanto brincava com a caneta —, já ouviu falar de Edward Cullen?

— Edward Cullen? — admirou-se Bella, olhando espantada para ele. — Este nome não quer dizer nada para mim. Por quê?

— Isto vai ser apurado depois — a expressão do Sr. Volturi tornou-se sombria. — Seu pai nunca mencionou esse nome à senhorita?

— Não, já lhe disse. Nunca ouvi esse nome antes — respondeu Bella imediatamente.

— Não, não, naturalmente não ouviu. Mas certamente... Já ouviu falar da Cullen Internacional?

— Cullen Internacional? — e Bella agitou a cabeça. — Acho que não. Olhe, por que tudo isto? Por que o senhor quer saber se eu conheço esse homem?

— Tudo a seu tempo, senhorita. Logo entenderá que estou... Bem, estou em posição bastante delicada e tentando lidar com o assunto da melhor maneira possível.

— Lidar com o quê? — e Bella sentiu um certo mal-estar.

— Estou chegando lá, senhorita Swan — continuou o Sr. Volturi com uma expressão de desagrado. — A senhorita dizia que nunca ouviu falar da Cullen Internacional. Estou surpreso. O nome não é desconhecido, óleos, navios, cassinos...

— Por favor, senhor Volturi, diga o que está havendo!

— Muito bem. Edward Cullen era sócio de seu pai.

— Muitos outros também o eram!

— Fico muito satisfeito com isto. Mas este relacionamento entre eles era diferente.

— De que maneira?

— A senhorita compreende. Edward Cullen não se envolve normalmente com a direção de suas companhias. Ele emprega diretores para esse trabalho. Na verdade, poucas pessoas o conhecem bem. Ele não se interessa pela vida social. De fato, creio que tenha uma vida muito tranqüila.

— E daí — suspirou Bella. — O que isto tem a ver comigo?

— Dê-me tempo, senhorita Swan — e os lábios do advogado apertaram-se. — Os jovens são tão impacientes. É essencial que a senhorita entenda as circunstâncias. O seu avô conhecia o pai dele muito bem.

— Conhecia? — e Bella começava a se sentir aborrecida.

— Sim. E eu devo acrescentar que Cullen não é propriamente um contemporâneo de seu pai. Ele deve ter, acredito, quase quarenta anos. Seu pai era alguns anos mais velho, não é?

— O senhor sabe muito bem que sim.

— Sim. Bem, eles... Seu pai e Cullen encontraram-se uma vez há alguns anos. Na verdade os dois tinham um interesse comum: velejar. Seu pai conhecia a França muito bem, não?

— Nós tínhamos lá uma pequena casa — concordou Bella. — Papai a vendeu há uns dois ou três anos.

— E ele não mencionou Cullen a você? — insistiu.

— Mas por quê? Eu ainda estava na escola. E não conhecia todos os seus amigos com quem tinha negócios.

— Esta não era uma amizade de negócios propriamente — respondeu o advogado com um suspiro profundo. Depois, hesitante, continuou: — Senhorita Swan, estava a par do grande interesse de seu pai pelo jogo, não?

— O que está querendo insinuar? — perguntou Bella muito tensa.

— Penso que sabe, senhorita.

— Ele apostava nos cavalos, algumas vezes. Eu sabia disto.

— Não é disso que eu quero falar. Sabia de seu interesse por jogo de cartas, por exemplo?

— Sabia que ele gostava muito de jogar, sim — respondeu torcendo as mãos. — Ele costumava jogar bridge.

— Não bridge, senhorita Swan. Pôquer!

— Não! — exclamou Bella.

— Isto é muito mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado — comentou Volturi penalizado. — Senhorita, o seu pai era um jogador compulsivo. Ele foi assim durante anos!

— Não!

— Infelizmente parece que era assim.

— E o que isto aproxima com esse Edward Cullen? — perguntou Bella depois de respirar fundo.

— Estou chegando lá.

— O senhor disse que esse Cullen. . . Tem cassinos. Será que ele convenceu meu pai a jogar neles? E perder dinheiro?

— Eu não quis dizer nada disto — atalhou Volturi muito aflito. — Bem ao contrário, raramente Cullen vai a seus cassinos. Mas seu pai contraiu dívidas, bem, contraiu dívidas muito pesadas.

— Não acredito nisto. Veja, a firma, nossa casa...

— Parece estar tudo intacto, não é? Mas Edward Cullen possui todos os bens de seu pai, tão seguramente como se tivesse assinado as escrituras.

— Mas por que eu não sabia? Por que não me contaram? — balbuciou Bella.

— Pela simples razão de que eu somente soube destas coisas ontem à tarde.

— Mas como o senhor pode estar certo que...

— Estou convencido de que os advogados de Cullen dizem a verdade.

Bella deu um salto da cadeira, incapaz de ficar parada depois de tal declaração.

— Eu, eu não posso acreditar nisto! — exclamou.

— Nem eu, a princípio.

O cérebro de Bella trabalhava febrilmente, tentando entender no que estas revelações afetariam sua vida. Então, a jovem teve uma inspiração:

— O seguro! O seguro de vida de papai! — e respirou aliviada. — Graças a Deus por ele!

— Receio... que não.. .

— 0 que quer dizer?

— Oh, senhorita, não pode perceber? Isto muda completamente as coisas em relação à morte de seu pai. Se a polícia souber que seu pai estava endividado desta maneira, os fatos que o oficial de Justiça apurou não serão convincentes.

— O senhor acha... O senhor acha que papai... Oh, não! Ele não faria isso!

— Nestas circunstâncias acho que ele faria sim!

— Mas que circunstâncias? — e Bella encarou-o ansiosamente.

— Sente-se, senhorita. Eu ainda não terminei o que tinha a dizer. Bella deu a impressão de que ia recusar-se a obedecer, mas acabou se sentando, fixando os olhos muito abertos no advogado.

— Tenho em minhas mãos uma carta do senhor Cullen — começou lentamente o Sr. Volturi — em que ele menciona um certo contrato firmado com seu pai, em troca de uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro.

— Que tipo de contrato? Deixe-me ver a carta.

— Tudo a seu tempo, senhorita. Em resumo, ele perdoou as dívidas de seu pai em troca de... Uma outra coisa.

— Oh, pare de rodeios! Que "outra coisa"?

— A senhorita. A senhorita!

— Eu? — e Bella afundou na poltrona, atônita. — Eu?

O Sr. Volturi parecia completamente arrasado quando continuou:

— Senhorita Swan, durante nossa breve conversa, tentei explicar que o senhor Cullen leva uma vida muito... isolada. Ele se interessa muito pouco pelos outros, e em conseqüência existem muito poucas mulheres em sua vida. Apesar disto tem consciência de que algum dia terá de se aposentar, e quando chegar essa hora necessitará de um herdeiro para chefiar a organização, depois de sua morte...

— O senhor... O senhor quer dizer... — e Bella tropeçava nas próprias palavras, tentando encontrar sentido numa coisa muito sinistra para ser verdadeira. — Meu bom Deus, o que ele pensa que eu sou? Um animal para reprodução?

— Calma, senhorita. Não é assunto para brincadeira.

— O senhor tem toda a razão. Não é mesmo? É estúpido e ridículo! Eu não acredito que alguém hoje em dia, neste século, possa seriamente pensar numa coisa destas, uma coisa tão bárbara! Eu? Casar com um homem que nem conheço? Um homem bastante velho para ser meu pai? — uma dúvida passou em seu cérebro. — Calculo que ele está falando em casamento.

— Oh, sim! Os advogados foram muito claros a esse respeito.

— Suponho que deva me sentir lisonjeada! Que ele tenha se decidido a usar logo eu! — exclamou furiosa.

— Senhorita Swan!

— Bem, isto é uma loucura!

— O senhor Cullen é um homem muito determinado.

— Bem, nada feito, e está decidido!

— Receio que não esteja decidido, como diz a senhorita.

— Por que não?

— Não acredito que tenha pensado no que isto significa, senhorita Swan. Edward Cullen tem a senhorita em suas mãos, do mesmo modo que tinha seu pai. Sua casa, suas roupas, seu carro... Até sua firma.

— Mas ainda resta o seguro.

— Duvido que ele seja pago!

— Mas por que eles suspeitariam? O senhor disse que mesmo sendo o advogado não sabia de nada até que Cullen...

— Senhorita, tenho minha posição a zelar. Eles terão que ser informados. Mas, mesmo que eu me calasse, Edward Cullen não calaria de maneira alguma.

— O senhor acha que ele informaria à polícia?

— Se a senhorita se recusar a cumprir o contrato, ele poderá tomar qualquer atitude!

— Que... Que porco! — Bella começou a sentir-se fisicamente mal. — Por que ele está fazendo isto?

— Porque a deseja como... esposa.

— Mas por quê? Por que eu?

— Talvez seu pai... — mas não continuou a frase. — Eu não sei! Ele está à procura não de uma mulher para amar, senhorita. Ele quer somente uma mãe para o filho dele.

— Meu Deus, mas isto parece a Idade Média! — Bella levantou os ombros. — Bem, vamos deixar que ele faça o pior. Deixe que fique com a companhia e com a casa e com o carro! Eu posso ganhar minha vida. Já tenho um emprego. Não preciso do dinheiro dele, como meu pai precisava!

Ela se recusava a considerar todas as outras implicações, atrás de tudo isto. Eram muito dolorosas para ser enfrentadas ali, naquele escritório seco e empoeirado, em companhia daquele velho, também seco e empoeirado!

— Isabella! — disse o advogado inclinando-se para ela, usando seu nome de batismo pela primeira vez. — Bella, não julgue seu pai muito severamente. Se quer minha opinião, ele pôs fim a sua própria vida...

— Porque não podia enfrentar o que tinha feito!

— Não, não. Para tentar remediar o que tinha feito, Isabella. Lembre-se do seguro. Ele só o fez algumas semanas antes da morte. Obviamente, seu pai pensou que se Cullen recuperasse seu dinheiro...

— O senhor pensa que... — murmurou Bella em descrédito, quase sem fôlego.

— Não. É inútil — respondeu o Sr. Volturi com firmeza. — Depois de ter recebido a comunicação, entrei em contato com os advogados de Cullen pelo telefone. Eles garantiram enfaticamente que o senhor Cullen não está interessado na liquidação das dívidas.

— Mas... mas isto é legal?

— Bem, também não é ilegal. Não nestas circunstâncias. Na verdade envolve uma espécie de chantagem moral, mas isto também não é ilegal. Claramente, seu pai subestimou o homem.

— O que quer dizer? Que tipo de chantagem moral?

— Pense, Bella, o que a imprensa iria fazer sabendo do suicídio de seu pai. Estaria preparada para ver o seu nome arrastado na lama?

— Se o que o senhor fala é verdade, meu pai morreu por minha causa! O senhor acha que ele se importaria que seu nome fosse desmoralizado por causa disto? Se isto impedisse Edward Cullen de conseguir o que planejou?

— Você se esqueceu do contrato — disse o Sr. Volturi muito preocupado.

— Eu não assinei nenhum contrato!

— Não, mas seu pai assinou!

— Certamente Cullen não iria publicar isso — retrucou Bella. — Deus do céu, ele ficaria tão envolvido quanto meu pai!

— Não necessariamente. Isabella, você precisa entender que um homem na posição de Cullen pode fazer quase tudo sem sofrer as conseqüências. Não duvido que ele controle mais de um editor importante de um jornal de tiragem nacional. Já imaginou como isto seria mostrado? "O preço da virgindade!" "Homem, de negócios paga dívidas de jogo entregando sua filha!" "Os jogos infames que as pessoas jogam!"

— Está perdendo seu tempo aqui! — soluçou Bella. — Deveria estar escrevendo essas manchetes nos jornais!

— Mas essas frases não são minhas — respondeu Volturi em voz baixa. — Elas foram ditas a mim!

Bella levantou-se e começou a andar nervosamente pela sala.

— Ele não pode fazer isto comigo! Não pode!

— Não apostaria nisto, senhorita. A não ser que esteja preparada para enfrentar a terrível onda que isto vai provocar.

Bella caminhou até a janela e olhou para a rua movimentada, no ponto comercial de Londres. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão. Não conseguia admitir tudo o que tinha ouvido, e o que tinha escutado, não conseguia acreditar. Já tinha ouvido falar desse tipo de gente, quem não tinha ouvido? Mas que seu pai estivesse entre este tipo de pessoas, isto ela não podia aceitar. Quem seria esse homem que achava ter o direito de vida e morte sobre as pessoas? Que espécie de homem era esse que chegava a ponto de levar outro homem a sacrificar sua própria filha por um jogo de cartas? Parecia um melodrama da era vitoriana, só que ela não era nenhuma dama vitoriana. E ele era um homem frio, sem coração nem entranhas, incapaz de arranjar uma esposa por si mesmo!

— Então onde está ele? Esse Edward Cullen? Eu quero vê-lo — disse, voltando-se para o advogado.

— Ele não vive na Inglaterra — respondeu secamente o Sr. Volturi. — E isto vai ter que ser combinado.

— Oh, sim, providencie isto. Quero dizer a ele pessoalmente o que acho dele! — exclamou Bella, com os lábios tremendo.

— Oh, Bella — interveio Volturi, de pé. — Por favor, não perca a calma. Você é um pouco mais que uma colegial. Cullen poderia comer você viva!

— Oh, realmente? Não depois de eu dizer tudo o que penso. Que ele é um monstro, e não um ser humano! Que patética caricatura de um ser humano ele deve ser para conseguir seus triunfos manipulando outros seres humanos!

O Sr. Volturi podia pressentir as lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos brilhantes e balançou a cabeça, dizendo amargurado:

— Minha querida, pare de se atormentar desta maneira!

— O que quer que eu faça? Que aceite isto?

— Penso que vai ter que aceitar. Existem destinos mais tristes.

— Existem?

— Oh, sim. Uma vez que a senhorita. . . Bem, providenciar o herdeiro necessário para a fortuna Cullen, estará livre para partir. Terá o divórcio e viverá confortavelmente, luxuosamente, durante o resto de sua vida. Assim, com a idade de 21 anos, seria dona de si mesma outra vez.

— Ele disse isto? — e as sobrancelhas castanhas de Bella se uniram.

— Está no contrato!

— O contrato! — Bella exclamou ofegante. — Onde ele está? Eu tenho o direito de vê-lo!

O Sr. Volturi abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha e tirou um grande envelope. Passou-o para a moça, dizendo:

— Leve para casa. Naturalmente é apenas uma fotocópia. Eu lhe telefono amanhã quando tiver novas informações.

— Só por curiosidade — perguntou Bella apertando o envelope com os dedos —, onde este Cullen vive?

— Ele tem uma ilha, fora do continente grego, Lidros. E passa lá a maior parte de seu tempo livre.

— O senhor... O senhor pode dizer à pessoa com quem consegue se comunicar, que me recuso a falar neste assunto até encontrar pessoalmente Edward Cullen — retorquiu Bella.

— Minha querida. Ninguém ordena nada a Edward Cullen — comentou Volturi com um gesto de desânimo. — Você pode apenas sugerir.

— Então sugira! Mas faça com que ele apareça! — emitindo um som entre um riso e um soluço. — Meu Deus, ter que insistir em encontrar o homem com quem esperam que eu me case!


	3. capitulo dois

Antes do horário do meu almoço, cumpri a promessa antes do tempo.

É assim mesmo se não tiver os comentários que pedi, não será deixado de postar nenhuma fic, os comentários é que os comentários apenas me ajudam a saber quais vocês mais gostam, e eu posto. Eu gosto muito de ler cada comentário que me mandam, isso é muito importante para mim, saber que alguém dedica algum tempo, para ler cada capitulo que eu posto, antes de adaptar esses romances eu leio dezenas antes de escolher um que eu gostei e me emocionou penso que tavez vocês também venham a gostar. Todo comentário é bem vindo.

Capitulo dois

Às três horas da manhã Bella desceu as escadas e foi fazer um pouco de chá. Estivera deitada horas a fio, muito excitada, sem conseguir dormir, seus nervos muito tensos com o sentimento de insegurança que a dominava. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas estava acontecendo! E parecia que ela podia fazer muito pouco para evitar tudo isso.

Tinha sentido profundamente a morte do pai, mas as coisas que soube dele deixaram-na profundamente abalada. Rapidamente recordou que soubera pouco do seu vício de jogar. Lembrou-se das raras ocasiões em que ele lhe oferecia um presente, em comemoração à vitória de um cavalo que vencera os concorrentes de ponta a ponta. Ela seria muito jovem para perceber um sentido mais profundo naquilo tudo? E, como se o jogo fosse uma droga, ele se viciou cada vez mais? Estimulado, sem dúvida alguma por homens como esse tal Edward Cullen?

Mas que vício era este, que o tinha levado a colocar o seu nome num documento tão infame como aquele contrato, que ela leu com tanto desgosto? Como ele tinha podido, mesmo por um momento, ter pensado neste tipo de solução? E depois acabar com a vida daquela maneira. Por que agora estava convencida de que era isto mesmo que ele tinha feito? Algumas pessoas achavam que os suicidas são pessoas covardes, com medo de enfrentar a vida. Em seu atual estado de espírito, estava inclinada a concordar com elas. De qualquer lado que se olhasse, era todo uma terrível confusão: de um lado, enganando-a e, de outro, enganando a companhia de seguros. Era como se o homem que ela havia conhecido e amado nunca tivesse existido, e isto era um golpe terrível.

Mesmo assim, não suportava pensar nos comentários que fariam as pessoas que conheciam seu pai, se soubessem a que grau de baixeza ele tinha chegado. Alguma coisa, um orgulho interior, fazia com que ela quisesse se livrar das risadas dissimuladas, da simpatia cheia de piedade, com que sem dúvida a cumulariam, se tudo isto viesse à tona. Portanto, se ela prosseguisse com isto, estaria agindo a favor dela mesma, e não de seu pai, pensou amargamente. Será que este Edward Cullen era tão esperto? Até que ponto iria seu cinismo ao julgar seus semelhantes?

Uma das pílulas que o médico lhe dera para que dormisse imediatamente, por ocasião da morte de seu pai, ajudou-a a esquecer tudo durante a madrugada, e ao acordar por volta de meio-dia sentiu a cabeça pesada e um gosto desagradável na boca. A princípio não atinou porque tinha dormido até tão tarde; então as lembranças do dia anterior com todos os acontecimentos voltaram de uma vez. Rolou na cama e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. Se ao menos pudesse enterrar Edward Cullen! pensou rancorosamente. Jogando as cobertas para o lado, levantou-se.

Quando desceu, pouco depois, magra e pálida, vestida com uma calça de brim marrom e uma camiseta verde, o cabelo sedoso preso por uma travessa, encontrou a empregada, Kate Denali, muito ocupada, picando verduras numa caçarola. Kate era uma mulher das Bahamas, com pouco mais de trinta anos, divorciada e com dois filhos para criar e já trabalhava para os Swan há uns cinco anos. Pareceu aliviada ao ver Bella, embora ficasse preocupada ao notar as olheiras da jovem.

— Já estava pensando se não devia acordar você, Bells — disse agitando a cabeça. — Você chegou muito tarde ontem à noite?

— Não. Não dormi bem esta noite, Kate. Com você tudo bem?

— Sim, tudo bem. Tive que ir buscar a Irinia na escola porque estava com dor de estômago, mas não é nada sério. Comeu demais aquelas ameixas, foi só isso. A árvore do quintal ficou carregadinha este ano. Fiz mais de sete quilos de geléia.

Bella mordeu os lábios. Seu pai adorava a geléia que Kate fazia. Foi até a geladeira e pegou um pouco de água, que tomou em pequenos goles, enquanto olhava para as mãos ágeis de Kate, que lidava com cebolas e cenouras.

— Alguém me telefonou? — perguntou com voz sumida.

— Sim — respondeu Kate, franzindo a testa. — E eu tinha me esquecido. Aquela senhora para quem trabalhava telefonou. Mandou um recado: que não tem tido na loja nem metade dos rapazes que costumavam aparecer quando você trabalhava lá.

Bella, que a princípio ficara tensa, acalmou-se, com um ligeiro sorriso. Kate continuou:

— O que há com você? Está terrivelmente pálida. Não continua chorando por causa de seu pai, não é? Isto não faz nada bem. Ele se foi e a vida continua. Você precisa reagir, Bells!

— Talvez eu tenha que... Ir embora, Kate — disse, colocando o copo na mesa.

— Ir embora? — repetiu Kate espantadíssima. — Para onde você iria?

— Eu... Eu não sei. Grécia, talvez.

— Grécia! E quem você acha que conhece na Grécia? — Kate estava incrédula.

— Não sei ainda para onde vou — retorquiu Bella secamente, e acrescentou: — Sinto muito, Kate, mas talvez eu tenha mesmo que ir.

Kate ficou séria, mas continuou o trabalho, dizendo desconfiada: — Aí tem mais alguma coisa que você não está contando. Está mesmo me contando a verdade? Sobre a noite passada. Você não saiu por aí e se envolveu com algum homem, não é?

Bella achou graça da insinuação, Se ao menos Kate imaginasse! Balançando a cabeça dirigiu-se para a porta da cozinha e disse:

— Faça um almoço simples, Kate. Não tenho realmente muita fome.

Deixando a empregada envolta em seus pensamentos, Bella atravessou a cozinha e foi até o confortável terraço, que dava para o jardim nos fundos da casa.

Bella abriu as portas e saiu para o pátio. Agora havia um empregado para cuidar do jardim, e era muito agradável ficar ali, num dia de verão, sentada debaixo das árvores frutíferas. Não que ela pudesse fazer isto durante muito mais tempo, pensou deprimida. Qualquer que fosse a solução, a casa teria que ser vendida.

Bella estava inclinada, examinando um besouro grande, que tinha se metido entre duas pedras do chão, quando a campainha da porta soou. Pensando ser um vendedor, Bella não se interessou em ir abrir, mas ouviu passos atrás dela e olhando sobre os ombros viu Kate muito agitada, saindo pela porta do terraço.

— É um homem — disse a empregada em voz baixa. Bella imediatamente aprumou o corpo.

— Um homem?

— Sim, nunca o vi antes, mas ele insiste que você sabe quem ele é. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então eu deixei que ficasse de pé no hall. Ele disse que seu nome é Cullen. . Cullen? É isto mesmo?

Haverá grandes reviravoltas. Logo eu posto um novo capitulo.


	4. capitulo três

Comentem e eu posto um em breve, se eu tiver 10 comentários eu posto ou hoje ou amanhã,

Beijos.

**Capitulo três**

Uma onda de pânico invadiu Bella ao ouvir essas palavras.

— Cullen? Tem certeza?

— Absoluta! — respondeu Kate, olhando espantada para a moça. — Por quê? Quem é ele? Ele veio num lindo automóvel preto. Parece que não é nenhum pobretão! — parou um minuto e depois perguntou: — Quer recebê-lo?

Bella passou a mão pela testa, meio zonza. Se _ela queria recebê-lo? _Sim. Mas não deste modo. Não assim. . . Precipitadamente. Será que foi por isto que ele tinha vindo? Acrescentar o elemento surpresa ao ataque?

— Eu... Sim, quero vê-lo, Kate — e Bella olhou frustrada para sua roupa. Se ele estava esperando no hall, ela não poderia pas sar para trocar de roupa.

— Bem, leve-o para o escritório de papai. Preciso trocar a roupa. Não posso receber ninguém deste jeito.

— E por que não?

A profunda voz masculina, bem atrás delas, assustou-as, e Bella arregalou seus já imensos olhos castanhos. Para Bella foi um momento de surpresa total. Encarou-o com indignação infantil. As palavras "Como ousou!" se formaram e desintegraram em sua boca, quando o sentimento de espanto que a invadiu se transformou em choque. Se este era Edward Cullen, não tinha qualquer semelhança com a figura que tinha formado dele.

Sua fantasia tinha imaginado uma criatura obesa e repugnante, e o corpo denunciando os excessos em que tinha se afundado. Um homem cuja aparência repelisse as mulheres por quem se interessas se e que tivesse de recorrer à chantagem para conseguir uma esposa. A realidade foi para ela quase um alivio.

Este homem era alto, medindo por volta de um metro e noventa, e com uma constituição atlética. Sua pele era mais escura que a dos ingleses comuns, e ela calculou que ele devia ter um pouco de sangue grego. Os cabelos eram catanhos de uma estranha cor acobredo e cortados rente à cabeça. Era muito bonito, e seus traços fortes tinham uma certa atração. Estava impecavelmente vestido, com um terno de listras finas, preto o casaco aberto, mostrando o colete, e as calças modelando pernas firmes e musculosas.

Naqueles primeiros momentos Bella sentiu uma profunda dúvida. Aquele não podia ser Edward Cullen! Nenhum homem que tivesse esta aparência, que tivesse esta soberba auto-suficiência, que tivesse olhos que conseguissem penetrar até o fundo de seu ser, poderia seriamente pensar em comprar para si uma esposa! _Poderia?_

Controlando-se com dificuldade, percebeu que ele estava esperando que ela falasse. Kate também o observava com curiosidade e Bella sentiu um calor subindo da garganta para o rosto. Oh, sim, este devia ser Edward Cullen. Este era um tipo de coisa que faria para desconcertá-la.

— Eu. O senhor é o senhor Cullen? — perguntou Bella friamente.

— Isto mesmo — seus olhos brilhavam insolentemente — e você deve ser Bella.

Bella! A indignação de Bella aumentou. Por alguns mo mentos ela tinha permitido que sua aparência a descontrolasse, e agora ele pensava estar levando vantagem! Mas estava enganado. Este ainda era o homem que tinha forçado seu pai a assinar o contra to, que tinha levado seu pai à morte! A amargura ressurgiu nela.

— O que o senhor está fazendo aqui, senhor Cullen?

— Uma pergunta desnecessária, não acha? Desde que você pediu para me ver. — Então voltou-se para Kate: — Você pode ir. Quero falar com a senhorita Swan a sós.

— Eu dispensarei Kate quando achar necessário — exclamou Bella muito irritada, segurando o braço da mulher.

— Se prefere discutir nossos problemas na frente de sua emprega da está muito bem para mim — disse com ligeira inclinação de cabeça. — Mas não acha que ela poderia achar um pouco embaraçoso?

Bella apertou os lábios frustradamente. Depois inclinou a cabeça, desconsolada. Largando o braço da criada ordenou a Kate que se retirasse. Kate saiu indecisa em direção à porta da sala. En tão Edward, dirigindo-se a ela, disse:

— Kate, é este seu nome, não? Traga para nós um pouco de café. Assim você poderá se assegurar de que não sou um maníaco ou coisa pior...

Kate abriu a boca de espanto, mas não disse nada, enquanto Bella com um gesto indicava que ela devia fazer o que o homem dissera. Assim, ficaram sozinhos, e o coração de Bella não parava de bater descompassadamente. Edward voltou-se e olhou para ela, depois apontou para a porta:

— Vamos entrar? — sugeriu friamente. — Espero que você não queira que alguém ouça o que vamos dizer.

— Você quer dizer que vocênão quer que a conversa seja ouvida? — retrucou Bella impetuosamente, expressando no rosto toda a sua raiva.

— Minha querida Bella, se você quiser discutir os negócios de seu pai aqui mesmo, não faço a menor objeção.

Bella olhou em volta apreensivamente. Embora sua voz fosse grave, era muito clara, mas, mesmo assim, tinha falado um pouco mais alto de propósito.

— Oh, entre — exclamou Bella, zangada, e passou apressada por ele em direção ao salão.

Ele a seguiu vagarosamente, olhando em volta com evidente interesse, e a moça, incapaz de controlar-se, disse ironicamente:

— Avaliando sua propriedade? Acho que ela vale um bom dinheiro nos dias de hoje.

— Ah, você então decidiu vender? — perguntou Edward calmamente, fechando a porta e encostando-se.

— Eu decidi_? _Não é melhor dizer que você decidiu?

— Não — respondeu Edward abanando a cabeça. — Esta casa é sua, assim como a companhia. Elas não têm valor para mim.

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou Bella com os olhos pregados nele.

— Exatamente o que ouviu. Para que eu haveria de querer mais uma casa em Londres? Mas eu acharia melhor que você vendesse a companhia. Poderia sempre investir o dinheiro em outra coisa. Penso que as ações Cullen seriam um bom negócio.

— O que quer dizer com isto? Do que está falando? — e Bella sentia que o pânico tomava conta dela. — Você sabe que tudo isto é seu!

— Não. Tudo isto é seu. Você é que é minha!

— Não pode estar falando sério! — exclamou Bella com um riso histérico.

— Espero não começar a discutir tudo outra vez. Pensei que seu advogado tivesse deixado tudo muito claro — disse Edward com expressão carregada.

— Muito claro? Muito claro? — Bella estava quase sem fôlego. — Eu não vou casar com você! Eu... Eu não conheço você! E além de tudo, eu nunca me casaria com quem levou meu pai a se matar!

— Ah! Então acabou descobrindo! — respondeu, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

— O que significa "acabou descobrindo"?

— Que a morte de seu pai não foi um acidente, naturalmente.

— Então você consegue ficar aqui em minha frente e me dizer friamente que meu pai se suicidou, sabendo muito bem que foi diretamente responsável. .

— Eu não fui diretamente responsável — interrompeu ele, com frieza. — Será que seu pai era uma máquina? Um autômato controlado por manipuladores? Não! Ele não era! Era um indivíduo livre que podia pensar por si. O jogo era para ele uma segunda natureza.

— Não!

— ... e as apostas não eram nunca bastante altas para ele!

— Por que diz isto?

— Não tem importância. — Respirou profundamente e continuou — Então, como eu dizia, ele escolheu o jogo. Sabia das regras, tão bem como todo mundo.

— Oh, isto é muito fácil para você dizer, não é? — e os seios de Bella arfavam. — Será que todos os assassinos se desculpam com esta facilidade?

— Não sou um assassino. Não escolhi os termos.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Como todos os viciados, seu pai necessitava sempre de mais uma rodada, mais uma chance de ganhar. Ele já não tinha mais na da, por isto ele apostou você!

— Eu não acredito em você!

— Nunca esperei mesmo que acreditasse. Entretanto, quando me conhecer melhor, vai perceber que não costumo falar mentiras. Nem faço declarações que não posso manter. Você me pertence, Bella, goste ou não goste, e vai casar comigo.

— Mas por quê? Por que eu? — A testa e as mãos de Bella estavam úmidas, e ela podia sentir um suor frio escorrendo atrás de seu pescoço. — Será que eu sou tão desejável? Ou você é daquele tipo que gosta de _menininhas?_

Se ela pensava que conseguiria provocar a raiva dele, ficou desapontada. Um ligeiro sorriso irônico aflorou nos lábios de Edward, e tardiamente ela percebeu o que o Sr. Volturi havia querido dizer sobre enfrentar este homem.

— Não tenho preferência — respondeu ele, olhando-a de tal maneira que aumentou a insegurança de Bella. — Desde que não seja repulsiva e tenha condições de dar à luz uma criança, eu não tenho objeções.

_ Você... Você está dizendo... — gaguejou a jovem — que está pronto para fazer amor com qualquer mulher só para ter um filho?

— Oh, não, não qualquer mulher. Você me pareceu muito convincente. Mas dificilmente eu chamaria "fazer amor" ao que vamos fazer.

— Mas deve haver dúzias de mulheres que agarrariam esta oportunidade... — começou Bella a dizer, espantada com o cinismo dele.

— Você me lisonjeia! Entretanto, as mulheres que agarrariam esta oportunidade não são as que eu escolheria para uma delas ser a mãe de meu filho.

— Como sabe que tipo de mulher eu sou?

— O próprio fato de você estar se rebelando contra seu destino mostra certa independência de caráter. E eu gosto disto.

— Então... Se eu tivesse me atirado em seus braços — falou um pouco ressentida — você teria mudado de idéia?

— Estas perguntas hipotéticas não merecem respostas. Estamos perdendo tempo. Há alguma coisa que deseja me perguntar?

— Eu... eu...

Bella ainda estava com os olhos pregados nele, quando Kate bateu na porta que ficara aberta. Edward voltou-se, viu a mulher esperando, indicou com um gesto a mesinha ao lado do sofá, para que ela colocasse a bandeja.

— Mais alguma coisa, Bells? Kate olhava ansiosamente para a moça, que mal parecia perceber sua presença. Bella ouviu es sas palavras como se viessem de muito longe, e depois, penosamente, respondeu:

— Desculpe, Kate. Não. Não. Está tudo bem, obrigada.

— A que horas quer o almoço? — perguntou Kate, obviamente relutante em deixar os dois sozinhos, mas Edward respondeu com voz muito firme:

— A senhorita Swan não vai almoçar em casa.

— Não vai almoçar? Está certo, Bells?

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a impressão de ir realidade que a tinha envolvido com incrível rapidez, desde a chega da de Edward. Então, encarando-o como uma sonâmbula, respondeu:

— Eu... O quê? Eu não sei, Kate. Vou almoçar fora?

— Sim, vamos almoçar em meu apartamento — respondeu Edward, ignorando os protestos de Kate. — Oh, a propósito — lançou um breve olhar a Bella e depois se dirigiu à empregada: — A senhorita Swan vai se casar nos próximos dias. Ela poderá desejar que você fique aqui, se decidir não vender a casa. Em todo o caso, ela lhe avisará.

— O quê? O que é isto? — Kate olhava incrédula para a jovem que ela conhecia tão bem, fazia cinco anos. — Isto é verdade, Bells? E por que não me falou nada?

— Não é assim tão simples, Kate. — Bella lançou um olhar furioso para Edward. — Nada está ainda decidido. Nada está devidamente preparado.

— Bem ao contrário, tudo já está preparado — retrucou Edward suavemente. — Sua... Hum... patroa está um pouco confusa, é só isto.

— Oh, você... — mas Bella voltou atrás no que ia dizer, pois uma negativa a esta altura poderia ter conseqüências. Realmente tu do aquilo era realidade, e ele na verdade esperava que ela levasse adiante o que lhe fora dito. O momento da decisão tinha chegado!

Kate esperou que Bella continuasse, mas, diante de seu silêncio, acrescentou muito apreensiva:

— Bells, não consigo entender o que está havendo. Você nunca me disse uma palavra — e olhando Edward de alto a baixo, continuou: — Eu nunca vi este homem antes e não acredito que você também o tenha visto.

Bella estava quase sem forças e para ela foi um alivio quando Edward deu uma explicação:

— Nós temos... nos correspondido. Sabe? Amigos por correspondência, este tipo de coisa. O pai da senhorita Swan estava a par de tudo. Ele, ele... aprovaria.

Bella agarrou os pulsos e ficou de costas para Kate, pois não podia enfrentar o olhar acusador da criada. Era evidente que não tinha acreditado na história de Edward, mas também não tinha nenhuma prova em contrário. Além disto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que acreditar. Seria um fato irremediável!

Após dispensar a criada, Edward voltou-se para a bandeja de café e falou muito friamente:

— Gosto de meu café puro, com açúcar, duas colheres. É melhor começar a aprender seus deveres de esposa aqui e agora.

— Você realmente espera que eu vá adiante nisto tudo, não? — perguntou enquanto afundava no sofá, muito assustada.

— Eu sei que vai — respondeu ele, sentando-se na poltrona em frente.

Bella tomou o café sem sentir o gosto. Depois, levantou-se, seguida por ele. Olhou então para Edward apreensivamente e disse que precisava trocar de roupa.

— Muito bem, eu espero aqui — e sentando-se novamente acrescentou: — Não se demore muito!

Bella não respondeu nada, os lábios apertados, e ao sair da sala bateu a porta. No hall, respirou profundamente. Queria desesperadamente fugir, livrar-se daquela situação que estava tomando rumo contrário à sua vontade. O que ele faria se ela desaparecesse? Contrataria detetives para encontrá-la, sem dúvida. Onde, no mundo ela estaria livre de um homem como ele? Não havia resposta pa ra isto!

Laura pôs a cabeça para fora da cozinha. Tinha ouvido a porta bater e quando viu Bella veio decididamente ao seu encontro.

— O que este homem está fazendo aqui? — sussurrou a emprega da, com certo descaso. — O que está acontecendo? Não acredito que ele conhecia seu pai!

— Ah, conhecia sim! — confirmou Bella muito preocupada, percebendo que não podia confiar nem em Kate. Se ela precisasse mesmo levar esta história adiante, ninguém precisaria saber a que custo. Ela não poderia agüentar a piedade dos outros, além de tudo. De algum modo iria em frente, embora _ele _não fosse encontrar o caminho tão fácil quanto provavelmente imaginara.

— E você está mesmo pensando em se casar com ele? — perguntou Kate espantadíssima.

— Sim — o tom de voz de Bella era apático.

— E o que vai acontecer comigo? Você vai vender a casa?

— Não, não! — respondeu Bella abanando a cabeça. — Eu acho que não, Kate, você não deve se preocupar, de qualquer modo. Vou providenciar para que você fique protegida. Você, Irina e Billy. Eu, bem, é bem possível que eu conserve esta casa. Quer dizer, tal vez seja conveniente conservar a casa. Você poderia ficar como uma espécie de... caseira, se quiser. Eu lhe pagarei, naturalmente.

— Aí tem mais coisa do que parece — exclamou Kate cruzando os braços. — Bells, você sabe muito bem disto. Eu não nasci ontem, menina. Não sou tão verde assim!

— Kate — disse ela —, eu disse a verdade. O que mais quer que eu diga?

— Muito bem, faça o que quiser. Só que eu nunca pensei que iria chegar o dia em que a minha pequena Bells iria me pregar mentiras!

— Não são mentiras, Kate — disse Bella abrindo os braços —, juro por Deus, não vou para um harém ou coisa parecida. Ele — e apontou com o polegar — quer se casar comigo. O que há de tão estranho? Será que sou assim tão sem graça?

— Você está me embrulhando de propósito, Bells. Você sabe que é a moça mais bonita que conheço. Você vai ser feliz, querida? Este homem _é _cheio de dinheiro? Ele vai tratar você bem?

— Eu... . Espero que sim — e baixou a cabeça para que Kate não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos. — Agora me deixe, preciso trocar de roupa.

Bella estava consciente do olhar de reprovação de Kate acompanhando-a enquanto subia a escada, mas não havia mais na da a dizer para diminuir sua preocupação. E depois ela não podia pôr fim às preocupações de Kate, já que tinha bastante com que se preocupar.

O carro estava à espera de Edward, era um Mercedes, com motorista, e um outro homem estava sentado ao lado do motorista e ambos saíram do carro quando eles se aproximaram.

— Felix Santos, meu motorista — apresentou Edward. — E seu irmão, Dimitrios, meu. . . guarda-costas.

Um guarda-costas! Quando o luxuoso carro se pôs em movimento, Bella lançou um rápido olhar para o homem que se sentava tão displicentemente a seu lado, no banco traseiro, tão largo que entre eles devia ter no mínimo uns sessenta centímetros. Até aí ela não havia pensado na possibilidade deste homem ser alvo de seqüestradores inesperados, interessados em um resgate. E... . quando.. . ela se tornasse sua esposa? Será que também precisaria de um guarda-costas?

_Sua esposa! _Estas palavras eram impressionantes! Senhora Cullen! Não parecia real. Não para ela. E então outros pensamentos mais íntimos vieram à sua mente. Ser a esposa deste homem significava submeter-se a todas as suas vontades. Ele teria o direito de compartilhar sua cama, fazer amor com ela sempre que quisesse, negar a ela o menor desejo de independência.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer. As intimidades entre homem e mulher eram ainda, para ela, completamente desconhecidas. Tinha ouvido suas colegas no dormitório da escola fazerem confidências. Além disso, tivera aulas de biologia, nas quais o ato sexual fora explicado com detalhes. Mas o que era uma coisa contada ou lida em comparação com a experiência real? Embora tivesse tido alguns namorados e tivesse chegado a beijá-los e a consentir em pequenos carinhos, nunca tinha sentido a necessidade de ir mais além. A simples idéia do contato físico mais íntimo lhe parecia levemente indecente. Imaginar este homem, este estranho, olhando para ela despida. . Encolheu-se um pouco mais em seu canto. Se tivesse que chegar a fazer _aquilo, _e imaginava que algum dia isto iria acontecer, só o faria vestida de pijama ou com uma camisola e debaixo das cobertas.

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Edward, esqueceu temporariamente suas preocupações, admirada com o tamanho e o luxo das salas.

Um senhor idoso recebeu-os. Edward apresentou-o: Paul, e logo ficou evidente que morava lá, cozinhando para o patrão se necessário, apesar de existir um ótimo restaurante no andar térreo do prédio, e tomando conta da casa em sua ausência. Edward apresentou Bella como sua noiva, para grande surpresa da moça, e foi Paul quem perguntou se ela gostaria de ver o apartamento.

Para seu alívio, Edward disse que tinha que dar alguns telefonemas, desaparecendo em um aposento, que Paul informou ser seu escritório. Então, Bella, em sua companhia, foi conhecer a casa. O apartamento era bonito, mas isto era tudo. Não passava de uma casca, que só ocasionalmente abrigava seu ocupante!

Voltou ao salão sozinha, pois Paul a deixou, dizendo que precisava ir até a cozinha. Encontrou Edward no salão recostado confortavelmente em um sofá, examinando alguns papéis que tinha retirado de uma pasta. Mas, quando Bella entrou, Edward imediatamente pôs os papéis de lado e se levantou.

— Mandei servir o almoço — disse Edward, calmamente.

— Acho que não vou conseguir comer nada — respondeu Bela muito tensa.

— Bobagem! — disse Edward, e encolheu seus largos ombros. — Comida pode ser um prazer, assim como uma necessidade, e o restaurante aqui é de primeira qualidade. Suas roupas mostram que você emagreceu consideravelmente. Quem sabe podemos comprar outras mais adequadas esta tarde.

— O que há de errado com o que estou vestindo? — perguntou ressentida, olhando para o vestido azul-marinho, que ela tinha usa do para o funeral de seu pai. . Fique sabendo que esta roupa foi desenhada por mim e feita na butique onde eu... Onde eu trabalhava. . Antes.

— Você não está trabalhando desde a morte de seu pai — declarou Edward calmamente, revelando um conhecimento de sua vida maior do que ela imaginara. — E muitas das roupas vendidas lá são ordinárias e muito mal-acabadas.

Bella reteve a respiração. Depois exclamou:

— Você não entende disto.

— Pois lhe asseguro que entendo. Além disto, este tom de azul-escuro não fica bem para você. Azul-real ficaria muito melhor!

— Você. . . você andou me espionando?

— Não. Pessoalmente não. Deixei meus binóculos na Grécia.

—Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma boba — reclamou Bella. — Bem, você mandou alguém me vigiar?

— Na minha posição — falou Edward pacientemente — é necessário investigar todas as pessoas com quem entro em contato. . .

— Oh, Deus, mas é terrível!

— Mas necessário, eu lhe garanto!

— Eu nunca poderia ser assim — disse, mordendo os lábios.

— Talvez um dia você tenha que ser — replicou ele calmamente. Depois, ao ouvir o som de uma campainha, acrescentou: — Parece que é o almoço.

Almoçaram no salão, em uma mesa de armar mandada pelo restaurante, sentados perto das janelas. Durante a refeição, Edward falou de assuntos variados e Bella respondia por monossílabos. Mas ela foi se acalmando e pôde apreciar pelo menos parte da refeição, o que, desconfiou, era justamente o que Edward pretendia. Depois de um caldo de legumes foi servido rosbife e, para terminar, mousse de chocolate. Edward sorriu quando Bella recusou a sobremesa e serviu-se de mais uma.

— Você me desculpe — disse Edward enquanto derramava cuidadosamente o creme de leite por cima —, mas esta mousse sempre foi minha sobremesa favorita e é minha grande fraqueza quando estou de passagem por Londres.

— Acredito que você tenha um provador profissional — comentou Bella.

— Talvez eu vá mesmo precisar de um — respondeu secamente. — Você é tão venenosa quanto aparenta?

—Bem... — suspirou Bella desanimada — investigadores profissionais, guarda-costas! Isto é arcaico! Estou admirada de que também não morem no apartamento.

— Mas eles moram — replicou Edward.

— Como. ... Se nós os deixamos lá embaixo!

— Não queria assustar você — respondeu, tomando o último gole de vinho e levantando-se da mesa, enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo. — Achei melhor que fosse se acostumando aos poucos com os costumes.

— Aos poucos! Aos poucos! — Bella encarou-o furiosa. — E você acha que obrigar uma pessoa a se casar repentinamente é "aos poucos"?

— Eu queria sugerir que começasse a aceitar a situação e pesasse o aspecto vantajoso que ela lhe oferece. — Disse Edward, levantando-se.

— Aspecto vantajoso? Qual?

Depois, voltou à mesa onde ela ainda estava sentada, segurando o copo nas mãos.

— Vamos falar sobre Lidros, hein? — Calou-se um minuto. De pois prosseguiu: — É uma ilha a aproximadamente oitenta quilômetros do continente da Grécia, no arquipélago das Cidades. Nós temos sorte em Lidros. Há bastante água e podemos plantar muita coisa para comer. O velho Marcos Santos, pai daqueles dois irmãos e também meu empregado, faz um vinho rico e doce, como as uvas do qual é extraído.

— Realmente não estou interessada — retorquiu Bella, e Edward sorriu calmamente, de um jeito que enfurecia Bella a ponto de ter vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

— Mas vai ficar — assegurou. — Você estará vivendo lá em pouco menos de duas semanas. Vou ter que viajar para Nova Iorque amanhã. Ficarei fora uns dez dias. Espero estar de volta à Inglaterra no dia 14 e nos casaremos no dia 15.

— Mas por quê? — Bella mal podia falar. Parecia estar com a alma na garganta, o pânico tomando conta dela. — Não há nada que eu possa dizer, nada que eu possa fazer para você mudar de idéia?

— Não — e sua expressão endureceu. — Você só tem uma escolha: casar comigo e me dar um filho, e possivelmente em um ano eu a deixarei livre. Se me negar este direito não serei responsável pelas conseqüências!

— Você é... você é um animal, um bruto! Desumano!

— Por quê? Por que estou obrigando você a honrar o compromisso de seu pai?

— Não. Não, porque... bem, porque você não precisa fazer isto. Você poderia encontrar outra mulher igualmente aceitável.

— Por que eu iria me preocupar com isto se já tenho você? — E levantou o queixo de Bella com a mão, mas ela esquivou-se. Não fique assustada. Não vou incomodar você muitas vezes. Somente o tempo necessário.

— Mas... e se eu não. . . e se nós não pudermos. . . — sua voz sumiu e sua face ficou ruborizada.

— Está tudo arrumado — respondeu ele deixando cair a mão. — Enquanto eu estiver em Nova Iorque, você fará certos... testes. Eu já fiz os meus.

— Você quer dizer... quer dizer, para ver se eu posso...

— Sim.

— Bem, espero que eu não possa! — exclamou Bella com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Não tente fazer que eu verifique por mim mesmo, Bella. Como minha esposa você terá certos direitos. Como minha amante, não terá absolutamente nenhum.

— Mas... . Mas eu não sei nada sobre você!

— O que quer saber? Não me recusei a responder a nenhuma pergunta. Tenho quase quarenta anos, sou quase um velho. Imagino que é isto o que você acha — e acrescentou rapidamente: — Meu pai foi assassinado por terroristas quando eu tinha 24 anos e minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois.

Bella disfarçou o choque que a informação dessa morte lhe causou. Até então as precauções que ele tomava lhe pareciam um tanto dramáticas e ridículas. Mas de repente viu que não era assim, e sentiu-se envergonhada de ter pensado isso.

— Sou meio inglês, meio grego — continuou. — Minha avó, do lado de meu pai, nasceu na Macedônia oriental. Ainda vive e mora comigo em Lidros.

— E vai continuar morando? — perguntou Bella não muito à vontade.

— Você quer dizer, depois de nosso casamento? Sim. Mas não se assuste, ela não mora em minha casa. Tem sua própria casa, do outro lado da ilha.

Bella estremeceu, mas não havia nada a fazer. A realidade daquilo tudo estava gradualmente tomando conta dela.

— A ilha... É grande? — perguntou em voz baixa, não querendo se aprofundar na idéia de ter que encontrar a avó.

— Não, não é muito grande. É uma ilha muito bonita. Cresci lá. Quando era menino, aprendi a nadar e a pescar naquelas praias. Explorava as cavernas e uma vez fiquei encurralado com a subida da maré. Marcos teve que vir de barco para me salvar. Meu pai me ensinou a velejar. Ele me comprou um barquinho e eu costumava lutar horas para voltar para terra quando o vento mudava. — Seu sorriso não era irônico agora. — Existem poucas pessoas na ilha, os Biers, os Newton e os Santos. Não somos incomodados por turistas e a costa escarpada evita que barcos maiores cheguem à praia. É muito quente, muito claro.. . muito bonito. O mar tem uma cor inacreditável, e é sempre quente e calmo. À noite, o único som que se ouve é o das cigarras. Uma vez ou outra, mas muito raramente, elas se calam e o silêncio é profundo.

Durante esses momentos, como ele olhasse para ela, Bella sentiu toda a força de seu amor pela ilha, e uma luz apareceu acender-se dentro dela. Nunca tinha estado na Grécia, nunca tinha ido mais longe do que à Bretanha no verão e à Suíça no inverno.

Então ele se moveu e todo o encanto entrevisto desapareceu. Seus olhos percorreram seu corpo musculoso e rijo e uma terrível apatia tomou conta dela. Para ver e experimentar as delícias da ilha teria que aceitar o que este homem quisesse fazer com ela. Ela nunca ha via se entregado a ninguém antes, muito menos com um homem, e imaginar-se compartilhando o mesmo leito com ele era difícil de aceitar. Mesmo assim, se ela conseguisse suportar a humilhação de se sentir usada, ela teria ainda mais nove meses pela frente, o tempo certo de gravidez, seguida das agonias do parto, antes que pudesse finalmente escapar.

Este cap. É bem grande espero que curtam, o Edward não é malvado, só não está se revelando ainda. E que pensamentos são esses Bella?

hehehhe


	5. capitulo quatro

6

CAPÍTULO IV

Voaram para Atenas no jato executivo, propriedade da Corporação Cullen. Os irmãos Santos viajaram com eles, além de outro homem que Bella havia conhecido no dia anterior. Era Ben Chenney, assistente pessoal de Edward, um homem idoso, de uns sessenta anos, segundo os cálculos de Bella e que parecia ter muita influência sobre Edward. O que aqueles homens pensavam dela, não tinha meios de saber. Eram extremamente solícitos, mas suas fisionomias não exprimiam nada.

Bella, por sua vez, passara o dia temendo que ele terminasse. A larga aliança de ouro que Edward havia colocado em seu dedo, naquela manhã no Cartório, pesava em sua mão, e com os outros dedos constantemente procurava a realidade de sua presença ali, rodando, rodando... Ela se sentia diferente, de algum modo, mudada, como se o fato de ter se tornado sua esposa significasse praticamente a per da de sua própria identidade.

Suas roupas compradas naquela semana haviam sido escolhidas por ele. Ou, pelo menos, segundo suas instruções. Pareceu-lhe um gasto completamente supérfluo, pois, se os planos dessem resultado, em poucos meses não poderia mais vestir nenhuma daquelas roupas. Mas, embora fosse ele quem tomasse tais decisões, era bastante feminina para adorar possuir todas aquelas coisas tão lindas e caras.

Somente Kate, entre todas as pessoas a quem tinha comunicado o fato, tinha manifestado suas dúvidas a respeito de sua boa sorte. Mas Kate presenciara o primeiro encontro e Bella não podia convencê-la de que estava agindo da maneira mais certa. Bella havia arranjado as coisas para que Kate continuasse tomando con ta da casa, em Londres, mas isto só aumentou suas suspeitas. Não via razão para Bella continuar a manter uma casa tão dispendiosa quando iria morar a milhares de quilômetros dali; além disto, Edward possuía já um apartamento em Londres.

Bella deu a desculpa que queria manter a casa por razões sentimentais, e Kate, finalmente, teve que aceitar os fatos. Mas não lhe passava pela cabeça que Bella encarava a casa como um apoio, como um possível refúgio que, se as coisas se tornassem muito difíceis de suportar, ela poderia usar, para gozar alguns dias de liberdade.

Desceram em Atenas ao entardecer. A tensão provocada pela aterrissagem deu a Bella a desculpa para explicar a súbita palidez, mas mesmo assim teve a impressão de que os homens que acompanhavam seu marido a olhavam de uma maneira muito estranha. Será que sabiam o que ela estava fazendo ali? Começou a se sentir apavorada. Será que tinham sido informados sobre sua verdadeira função? Será que não tinham achado um tanto estranho o súbito casa mento? Ou será que as coisas eram assim neste lugar?

O avião parou e Edward desapertou o cinto de segurança. Levantando-se, aproximou-se do lugar de Bella. Imaginou, amedrontada, que ele fosse comunicar que iriam interromper a viagem ali. De algum modo a idéia de passar com ele a primeira noite em um hotel parecia pior do que em sua própria casa. Hotéis são lugares muito grandes, impessoais, cheios de estranhos. Como poderia suportar tudo num lugar assim? Como poderia encarar os outros depois... depois.. .?

A ansiedade transparecia em seu rosto. Então Edward, percebendo, disse com impaciência:

— Estágio 1 completado; estágio 2 vai ser feito por helicóptero.

— E eu que sou? — falou Bella, os lábios tremendo. — Estágio três?

— Eu lhe informarei — respondeu suavemente, dando-lhe as costas.

Bella desafivelou o cinto de segurança, o rosto ardendo. Será que seria sempre assim? Uma contínua guerra de palavras? E quem tinha culpa? Era raro falar com ele delicadamente, mas como pode ria? Nestas circunstâncias? Como poderia ela deixar que ele pensasse que ela estava levando alguma vantagem com tudo isso?

As formalidades no aeroporto foram cumpridas facilmente. As autoridades chamavam Edward pelo nome, e ele conversava com todos, demonstrando uma longa intimidade. Houve um breve intervalo quando ele apresentou sua esposa, e Bella foi o alvo de meia dúzia de curiosos olhos escuros.

Uma limusine preta, com outro motorista, apareceu para levá-los até o heliporto, e Bella teve seus primeiros momentos a sós com o marido, no banco de trás do carro. Ben Chenney os acompanhou, mas sentou-se na frente, ao lado do motorista. Um vidro separava os bancos. Os irmãos Santos não estavam por perto, e Bella, tentando quebrar o pesado silêncio que pairava entre eles, perguntou:

— E onde. . . onde estão... os outros?

— Felix e Dimitrios? Eles vão seguir por mar, com a bagagem. Numa boa lancha, não é longa a viagem do Pireu a Lidros.

— Estava curiosa, por não vê-los — e concentrou sua atenção na paisagem.

Neste instante, a mão de Edward pousou em seu joelho, ela quase deu um pulo, voltando a cabeça para poder encará-lo melhor.

— Bella — disse ele com voz pesada —, não fique... Com tanto medo de mim.

— Não tenho medo de você — mentiu ela, absurdamente.

— Meu Deus! Você tem! — falou exasperado. — E mentir sobre isto não vai facilitar as coisas para você.

— Eu não sei do que está falando!

— Sabe e muito bem. — Os dedos dele tornaram-se duros, e Bella os sentia através do tecido fino de sua roupa. — Bella, você agora é minha esposa. Este é um fato indiscutível. E não vou permitir que você consiga uma anulação ou alguma coisa no gênero. Sugiro que comece a se comportar como um ser humano. Suas atitudes são absurdas, o pulo que deu quando coloquei minha mão em seu joelho e o medo em seus olhos quando pensou que íamos ficar em Atenas. Meu Deus, o que pensa que eu sou? Um monstro ou coisa parecida?

— O que esperava de mim? Bendizer o momento em que você se tornou meu marido? Estremecer de felicidade ao pensar que vou lhe dar um filho? Eu o odeio, Edward Cullen, e me recuso a tornar as coisas fáceis para você!

— Fáceis para mim? Meu Deus! — Ele soltou-a e afundou no banco. — Muito bem, Bella, vamos agir a seu modo. Mas não se esqueça disto!

— Eu... o que está querendo insinuar? — falou Bella com uma ponta de remorso.

— Se você quer manter tudo numa base comercial, concordo plenamente!

— Eu... eu não disse isto! — respondeu Bella assustada.

— Você não pode ter as duas coisas. Isabella — disse Edward, encarando-a firmemente. — Ou nós nos adaptamos e as coisas serão bem mais fáceis ou podemos continuar somente mantendo as cláusulas do contrato. De qualquer maneira, para mim, é indiferente.

— O que quer dizer com "nos adaptamos"?

— E o que você pensa que quero dizer? — disse apertando os olhos.

— Oh, não, não! — exclamou, sentindo o rosto queimando —, co mo ousa sugerir uma coisa dessas?

— Eu estava pensando em você — disse encolhendo os ombros e olhando fixamente para frente. — Mas se não quer as coisas deste modo. - Mas ao menos comporte-se naturalmente em público. Nisto eu insisto, entendeu?

Bella não respondeu.

Ela nunca havia voado em helicóptero, e em outras circunstâncias teria ficado encantada com a viagem sobre as águas esverdeadas do Egeu, rumo sudeste, passando sobre dúzias de ilhas que cintilavam sob um halo de calor. Para espanto de Bella, o próprio Edward pilo tava, e ela sentou-se entre ele e Ben, sua coxa sentindo a firmeza das dele**.**

Estava quente no helicóptero, e Edward tinha desabotoado o colarinho e afrouxado a gravata. Transpirava muito, e o cheiro de seu corpo penetrava por suas narinas. Bella voltou a cabeça, evitando um contado maior do que já tinha naquele ambiente confinado, mas não podia deixar de pensar que, naquela mesma noite, seu corpo rijo e vigoroso tomaria posse dela.

Cerca de meia hora depois da partida, o helicóptero começou a descer, sobre uma ilha situada no extremo de um conjunto delas com o formato lembrando a letra C.

O helicóptero aterrissou em um imenso gramado, atrás da casa, e o barulho peculiar do motor e das hélices atraiu a atenção de várias pessoas que deixaram suas casas para recebê-los. Algumas mulheres com aventais brancos e um homem inteiramente vestido de negro, protegendo os olhos do sol com as mãos, esperavam, e Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. Naturalmente estas pessoas tomavam conta da casa. Realmente ela não havia pensado na convivência com os criados.

As hélices foram parando, e Edward tirou os fones de ouvido e desafivelou o cinto de segurança. Abriu a porta, pulou fora e estendeu a mão para ajudar Bella a descer. Ela aceitou a ajuda meio relutante, colocando sua mão na dele, mas a pressão que sentiu traduzia frieza e indiferença.

Edward dirigiu-se então para o pequeno grupo, reunido no terraço, ao lado das brancas colunas de pedra. Virou-se para Bella e seu olhar foi tão expressivo que ela apressou o passo para chegar até onde ele estava. Das mulheres, duas eram jovens e uma era mais idosa, enquanto que o homem devia ter uns cinqüenta anos. Saudaram Edward alegremente, apertando sua mão e conversando em sua língua nativa. Entretanto, seus olhos procuravam observar Bella, principalmente as jovens, e novamente o constrangimento tomou conta dela.

Então Edward segurando firmemente seu cotovelo fez com que ela se adiantasse um pouco e apresentou-a:

— Bella, quero que conheça o pessoal aqui de Lidros. — Para sua surpresa, a primeira pessoa que apresentou foi o homem que es tava à espera, em frente a eles. — Este é Eric, nosso... _Chef de cuisine. — _O homem inclinou-se levemente e Edward prosseguiu. — Es ta é Jessica, e Gianna, e Bree. — As duas mais moças inclinaram-se e Bella olhou desamparada para Edward, mas ele não estava olhando para ela.

— Como vão? — falou muito sem jeito, e as duas moças trocaram risadinhas entre si. Gianna, provavelmente a governanta, lançou-lhes um olhar de reprovação e então ela estendeu a mão a Bella saudando educadamente:

— _Kalispera, Cullen! Parakab. Embros._

Mais uma vez olhou para Edward e desta vez encontrou seu olhar:

— Gianna está dizendo para você entrar na casa — explicou —, vá em frente. Eu preciso ainda falar com Ben, antes que ele vá embora.

— Ele vai embora? — falou Bella emocionada.

— Espera-se que agora estejamos em lua-de-mel — falou friamente. — Vá com Gianna. Vai ver como ela fala um inglês bem razoável. Todos eles. Eu mesmo os ensinei.

Com pequenos passos nervosos ela seguiu a criada, passando pelo terraço e entrando na casa.

A velha criada Gianna pouco falou, limitando-se a indicar aqui uma tapeçaria mais elaborada ou ali uma cerâmica ou um vaso com flores exóticas. Era evidente que a empregada tinha orgulho de tudo aquilo.

Depois da sala de jantar, mais um hall se estendia do lado oeste da casa. Este hall tinha várias portas, todas fechadas, mas Gianna seguiu decididamente até a última, que abriu, introduzindo Bella num quarto que, ela logo percebeu, era o mais importante da casa.

— Está bem, Kyria? — perguntou Gianna timidamente, e Bella não poderia negar. Era o quarto mais bonito que poderia sonhar em dormir algum dia!

— Muito obrigada, Gianna, é lindíssimo — respondeu, colocando a bolsa e a frasqueira em uma cadeira e caminhando pelo quarto.

Gianna, andando pelo quarto, abriu mais duas portas, anunciando:

— Banheiro e quarto de vestir — falou sorrindo, obviamente satisfeita com a reação de Bella. — Quando as malas chegarem, Bree vai desfazê-las para a senhora.

— Posso muito bem guardar minhas coisas — protestou, enquanto olhava o quarto de vestir, que era bem maior que seu quarto de dormir, em Londres.

— Bree arruma tudo para você! — e a voz firme e máscula de Edward soou mais profunda. — Podemos tomar um café, Gianna? Tenho a certeza de que minha mulher está muito cansada desta viagem.

Bella entrou muito desapontada no quarto, enquanto Gianna sorria e saía. Edward fechou a porta atrás dela, trancando-a.

— E então — falou muito sério —, parece que gostou de minha casa?

Pelo menos neste ponto ela concordava com ele e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, muito feliz de não conversarem sobre outras coisas, bem mais terríveis.

— Ninguém poderia dizer o contrário — disse sinceramente —, é o tipo de casa que qualquer um desejaria ter.

— É mesmo?

Edward endireitou os ombros musculosos um pouco preocupado e, para desespero de Bella, sentou-se na beira da cama. Tirou o casaco e a gravata, jogando-os despreocupadamente ao lado, e de pois espichou-se, os braços acima da cabeça.

Percebeu o olhar apreensivo de Bella e sua fisionomia assumiu uma expressão cínica. Falou então de uma maneira que a enfureceu:

— Ainda não, Isabella. Não, pois Gianna poderia voltar a qualquer momento e eu não gostaria de chocá-la.

— Oh, você... você! Eu... Eu vou tomar um banho!

— Não há fechadura, no banheiro — falou preguiçosamente, os olhos fechados —, mas fique descansada, não vou entrar.

— É melhor mesmo — respondeu Bella, apanhando a frasqueira e se encaminhando para o banheiro. Então hesitou, sentiu sua segurança abandonando-a. — Você... Você não vai mesmo entrar, não é?

— Não, não vou — respondeu Edwad, abrindo os olhos. — _Desta vez! _Bella preparou o seu banho e mergulhou na água perfuma da, não ousando pensar no que lhe reservava aquela noite.

Ouviu barulho vindo do quarto, e depois uma batida na porta do banheiro. Seu coração ficou na garganta e ela agarrou a esponja, co locando-a na frente dos seios.

— O que... O que você quer?

— O café chegou — falou Edward com voz fria e inexpressiva —, achei melhor avisar você.

— Ah, sim, muito obrigada! Não vou demorar.

— Fique quanto tempo quiser — respondeu Edward.

Bella ficou preocupada. O que ele estava querendo? Aonde es tava indo? Abriu a boca para falar, mas o som da porta do quarto se fechando atrás dele mostrou que iria perder tempo.

Quando saiu do banho, e se enxugou em uma toalha imensa e ma cia, e depois vestiu as roupas que estava vestindo antes, o café tinha esfriado bastante. Mas estava ainda bom.

Olhou seu relógio. Já eram oito horas e ela não havia comido nada desde a manhã. Edward mandara preparar um almoço a bordo do avião, mas fora alguns goles de champanhe, que na verdade não tinha apreciado, não havia comido nada. Se Edward notou sua falta de apetite, felizmente não comentou nada diante dos outros homens; agora, porém, estava faminta.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e deu um salto mais uma vez. Em vez de mandar entrar, foi ela mesma até lá e abriu. Uma das jovens criadas, Bree ou Jessica, não se lembrava, esperava fora.

— Vim buscar a bandeja, Kyria — falou educadamente. — E Kyrios Edward pede que a senhora o encontre no _saloni._

— _Edward? _— silenciosamente Bella repetiu a palavra. Então, percebendo que estava sendo curiosamente observada, respondeu:

— Muito obrigada. Pode, por favor me dizer onde fica o... _saloni?_

— Se for seguindo pelo hall, Kyria, vai encontrar facilmente.

Bella concordou com a cabeça e deu um passo atrás para deixar a criada entrar e pegar a bandeja. Ela não parecia tão amável quanto Gianna, e Bella não se sentia muito à vontade em sua presença.

As lâmpadas estavam acesas no corredor que levava ao hall principal. A mesa estava posta na sala de jantar, e Bella não pôde deixar de admirar a linda toalha de renda, as pratas reluzentes e os finos cristais. Sentiu o cheiro de comida e sua fome aumentou violentamente, quando Edward apareceu numa das portas em arco, à direita da pequena escada.

— Você se esqueceu de que este é meu lar — explicou ao perceber que Bella reparara na troca de roupas,

— Não pensei que você fosse mudar de roupa, só isto — respondeu a jovem, ainda atrapalhada com a fome que sentia.

— Sente-se — ordenou, segurando um copo, generosamente servi do de bebida, o que deixou Bella mais nervosa ainda.

Bella afundou no sofá, muito fraca. Na verdade, suas pernas não estavam firmes naquele momento.

— Gostou do banho? — perguntou, enquanto ela observava atrás uma treliça por onde subia uma trepadeira de jasmins. Bella olhava fixamente para o copo enquanto respondia:

— Gostei muito, obrigada. Eu. . . Eu usei um pouco de sal de banho. Penso que não fiz mal.

— Use o que quiser. Este é o seu lar!

— Meu lar!

Ela repetiu suas palavras dolorosamente, mas Edward fingiu não ou vir e continuou o que estava falando:

— Você tem a liberdade de ir para onde quiser e de arrumar tudo como achar melhor. Se você estiver acostumada a sair muito, a boates e teatros, então vai achar isto aqui monótono. Mas tenho uma biblioteca e Ben recebeu ordens de comprar os melhores livros publicados na Europa e na América, portanto, se você gosta de ler, não vão faltar livros. Além disso, durante o dia pode nadar, velejar, an dar a pé, se preferir, os dias aqui são sempre ensolarados.

Enquanto ouvia Edward falar, Bella pensava que aquela era a vida que escolheria, desde que fosse ao lado de um homem que amasse. Mas sempre presente, pensando em tudo o que fizesse, estava a principal e vergonhosa razão de sua presença naquela casa, e nada do que ele dissesse poderia fazê-la esquecer!

Para seu alívio, Gianna surgiu para avisar que o jantar estava servi do. Era a primeira vez que Bella comia comida grega, e achou tão apetitosa, que conseguiu esquecer todos os seus dolorosos pensa mentos.

A lancha chegou quando ainda estavam tomando café, logo depois do jantar e Edward pediu licença para dar instruções aos homens. Em seguida, as duas empregadas mais jovens, a quem ela havia sido apresentada antes, apareceram com suas malas. Mas quando Bella fez menção de se levantar elas sacudiram as cabeças e uma delas disse, muito gentilmente:

— Eu já estou com as chaves, Kyria. Deixe que eu cuido de tudo. Bella resignou-se e obedeceu.

Ficou sozinha uma boa meia hora, e quando Edward reapareceu já havia saído da mesa e voltado ao salão em que tinham estado antes. Não conseguiu ficar sentada, andando de um lado para o outro, mui to agitada, invadida por um sentimento de pavor.

Quando finalmente Edward chegou, encontrou-a em frente da bandeja de bebidas, pensando se não seria aconselhável tomar alguma coisa para acalmar os nervos. Seus sapatos não tinham feito barulho, mas ela voltou-se imediatamente, pressentindo sua presença.

— Desculpe tê-la feito esperar tanto — falou ele inclinando-se levemente observando-a da porta. — Bree acabou de arrumar suas coisas; pode ir deitar-se quando quiser — acrescentou zangado, vendo sua expressão medrosa. — O que está querendo fazer? Embebe dar-se para enfrentar o sacrifício?

— Oh, não! — negou ela abruptamente, e depois acrescentou afoitamente: — Notei que você gosta de música. Quais são seus compositores preferidos?

Edward olhou como se achasse que ela perdera o juízo. Depois afastou-se da parede e, sacudindo a cabeça, respondeu:

— Você acreditaria se eu dissesse Brahms ou Liszt? — e feroz acrescentou: — Oh, vá se deitar, Bella. Suma da minha frente! Antes que eu resolva realmente fazer coisas que obriguem você a me olhar desse jeito.

Bella sustentou seu frio olhar por instantes, lutando com o desejo de fugir daquele salão, daquela casa. Soltou um soluço abafado, passou por ele e, andando sem firmeza, dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Quando entrou não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, sentia-se humilhada! Atirou-se na cama e soluçou, até que todo o seu corpo pareceu dolorido. Então levantou-se e olhou à sua volta. Suas malas não estavam mais lá, já tinham sido desfeitas. Dentro do guarda-roupa imenso, suas roupas estavam todas alinhadas, preenchendo pratica mente todo o espaço.

Com respiração ofegante, Bella se despiu rapidamente, sempre atenta a qualquer ruído que viesse de fora. Mas ninguém entrou enquanto escovava os dentes e lavava o rosto. Vestiu a camisola que felizmente não era transparente. Passou uma escova nos cabelos e, sem pensar qual o lado que deveria escolher, subiu na imensa cama.

Vacilou um bom tempo se devia ou não apagar a luz, mas depois pensou que não queria ver o rosto dele quando entrasse. Se fechasse os olhos bem fechados, ele poderia pensar que ela estava dormindo e conceder-lhe mais vinte e quatro horas. Achou esquisito que seus pijamas não estivessem também na cama. Afinal de contas todos esperavam que ele dormisse com ela.

Então fechou os olhos, muito cansada para pensar, muito preocupada com sua própria covardia e pelo seu pouco caso com o que pudesse vir a acontecer com ela. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, o sol brilhava através das finas cortinas verdes.

NA: Não fiquem bravos com o Edward ele não é o vilão, embora haverá horas que ficaram com muita raiva dele.

Esta fic se passa nos anos 1970 portanto não se assustem se algo parecer velho demais.

Beijos e comentem.

Volto amanhã.


	6. capitulo cinco

9

_**Capitulo postado como prometido.**_

_**Não abandonei a fic eu so mudei o horario dos poste que agora será a noite.**_

_**Amanhã tem mais**_

_**CAPíTULO **__**V**_

Bella tinha tomado banho e vestia-se, quando Bree entrou trazendo a bandeja do café. A moça grega cumprimentou-a educada mente, como tinha feito na noite anterior, mas seus olhos curiosos repararam na cama desfeita. Bella pensou então que dentro de pouco tempo a ilha toda iria saber que o patrão não tinha dormido na cama de sua esposa. Ela apanhou a bandeja e dispensou a moça apressadamente, irritada por seu olhar significativo.

Desde que acordara, tinha resolvido não pensar nas razões que tinham levado Edward a preferir ficar longe dela na noite anterior, mas agora, depois de tomar o café da manhã, e com o dia todo pela frente, completamente vazio, não podia mais esconder sua curiosidade. Levantou-se e foi ate a janela e, abrindo a cortina, olhou para fora com preocupação.

A água na baía era verde e convidativa, e enquanto olhava, um barquinho com velas brancas saía do abrigo nos recifes. Era um estreito barco de corrida, o tipo de embarcação para ser dirigido por uma só pessoa e semelhante ao que seu pai estava pilotando no dia do acidente. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Não podia nunca esquecer aquela tragédia, e o papel que seu marido tinha desempenhado nela.

Afastou-se um pouco da janela. Aquele era seu marido, tinha a certeza, e não havia razão para que ela não desse umas voltas pela casa, sozinha. Hesitou um pouco sobre o que fazer com a bandeja, depois decidiu deixá-la ali mesmo. Não queria chamar a atenção de Gianna e dos outros sobre os seus movimentos.

Deixando o quarto, foi até ao hall principal. As portas duplas da entrada estavam abertas; pôde ver um caminho que levava até os recifes. Sentindo-se como uma prisioneira que subitamente vê um jeito de escapar e não sabe bem o que fazer desta liberdade, saiu da casa, caminhou pelo gramado até a beirada do penhasco. Lá, viu que poderia descer até a praia, mas não querendo bancar a criança travessa, procurou um caminho. Realmente viu um caminho à sua direita, que serpenteava e acompanhava as rochas, evitando assim o perigo de escorregar.

Quando chegou à praia de areia fina, olhou à sua volta com interesse. Viu então escavadas na rocha uma porção de cavernas, algumas que desapareciam sob a água, no ponto onde a praia encontrava o cabo escarpado. Havia uma casa para barcos, construída sobre estacas, no fim da praia, e uma plataforma de madeira entrava pelo mar. Da praia também se avistava uma pequena baía, no meio do promontório, onde havia um amontoado de casinhas. Alguns barcos estavam ancorados entre os recifes e algumas crianças brincavam na água, Mas não havia meio de acesso para chegar até lá. Para alcançar a aldeia seria preciso subir outra vez pela rocha e dar a volta por cima do promontório.

Tirando as sandálias, Bella andou pela beira da água e deixou que as pequenas ondas molhassem seus pés. Abaixou-se para enrolar a bainha das calças, quando quase desmaiou de susto ao ouvir Edward bem atrás dela:

— Bom dia, Bella.

Ela virou-se e, assustadíssima, deu com ele há alguns metros dela, na praia. Sua única roupa era um calção, que deixava nus o peito sarado e as pernas musculosas.

Então seus olhos procuraram o veleiro e Edward, percebendo o que Bella pensara, disse irônico;

— Sinto desapontar você, mas aquele é Dimitrios. Ele também gosta de velejar.

Bella olhou em volta, procurando pelas sandálias, não porque precisasse, mas para fazer alguma coisa. Depois respondeu:

— Não precisava ficar atrás de mim. Estava dando um passeio, só isto!

— Estava consertando o carburador da lancha. — Ao perceber sua dúvida, mostrou a mão suja de óleo. Bella sentiu-se envergonhada, mas ele fingiu não perceber e continuou. — Dormiu bem?

— Eu... bem. Muito bem, obrigada — respondeu com as faces em fogo.

— Bom. Você parece... mais calma esta manhã.

— Você... — isto é... você não... — começou a dizer tirando a areia da sandália.

— ... Não foi para a cama? — terminando a sentença para ela. — Não. Pelo menos para a sua cama.

— E por que não? — perguntou com fisionomia preocupada. E uma louca esperança de que ele pudesse ter mudado de idéia aliviou o peso em seu coração.

— Por que você acha? — perguntou rindo cinicamente. Depois ficou muito sério e concluiu. — Já disse para você, Bella. Não sou um monstro. Sei que você sofreu um terrível golpe, e que precisa de tempo até se acostumar à situação, a mim_!_

— E quanto tempo? — falou Bella, a boca seca.

— O tempo necessário — respondeu simplesmente. — E agora pare de agir como se eu fosse saltar sobre você e tirar sua roupa aqui na praia e possuir você aqui na areia

— Se isto é...Alguma espécie de desculpa — falou a jovem estremecendo.

— Desculpa? — repetiu ele meio irritado. — Para o diabo com uma desculpa! É um prazo para a execução, só isto! — E virando as costas voltou para a casa de barcos.

Bella perdeu a vontade de ficar na praia e subiu o caminho escarpado, chegando em casa despenteada e com calor. Encontrou Gianna no hall com um olhar de reprovação.

— Tem algum problema? — perguntou Gianna.

— Não, tudo bem — respondeu Bella. Fui até a praia, só isto.

— Ah! Estava procurando por Kyrios Edward.

— Não, não estava! — retrucou Bella —, e agora, com licença, preciso tomar um banho.

Bella passou o resto da manhã no quarto, recusando-se a admitir que esta era uma atitude muito tola. Afinal, Edward não estava na casa, ela poderia tomar banho de sol no pátio ou passear entre as oliveiras, mas preferiu isolar-se do resto das pessoas.

A cama fora arrumada durante sua ausência, e atirando longe as sandálias, estirou-se, olhando fixamente para o teto, com um senti mento de revolta. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos depois do que Edward tinha dito. Enquanto sentia um certo alívio com o adiamento da execução, como ele dissera, sentia uma grande insegurança. Por quanto tempo ela deveria viver neste suspense, constantemente esperando a aproximação da tragédia?

Apesar do turbilhão de pensamentos, foi dominada pelo sono, pois por volta de meio-dia acordou de repente, certa de que havia alguém no quarto. Piscou os olhos, olhou para a porta, mas não viu ninguém. Então uma sombra na janela atraiu sua atenção, era Edward olhando distraído para fora.

Bella ergueu-se nos cotovelos, ressentida por ele ter entrado em seu quarto sem ser convidado. Será que não podia ter ali nenhuma liberdade?

— O que você quer? — perguntou, e Edward voltou-se calmamente.

— Ah... então acordou. — Este comentário foi feito secamente. — É hora do almoço. Vim chamar você.

— Jessica podia ter vindo me chamar. Ou você quer provar com isto que não abdicou de todosos direitos de marido?

— É melhor não entrar em luta comigo, Bella! Você não tem armas o bastante — parou um pouco e olhou pela janela, depois prosseguiu —, e, no futuro, espero que não fique mofando neste quarto o dia todo.

— E o que devo fazer? Ficar feito boba sentada no terraço?

— Você sabe muito bem as vantagens de morar aqui — respondeu calmamente.

— Que vantagens? Eu devo ter perdido alguma coisa? Bella recusava-se a ser dominada, mesmo que seu coração parecesse querer saltar do peito.

— Isabella, você sabe o que está provocando, não sabe? — sugeriu Edward secamente, e todo o desejo de responder sumiu dela.

Pondo as pernas para fora da cama, alisando a calça amassada, falou erguendo a cabeça para ele:

— Se... Se sair do quarto, eu não demorarei. — E ficou aliviada ao ver que ele se dirigia para a porta.

— Muito bem, já que insiste. E use alguma coisa verde. Fica mui to bem para você. — Disse Edward, deixando o quarto.

Quando Bella apareceu na sala de jantar, tinha tomado um banho, e vestia um vestido azul bem claro, de seda, que lhe modelava muito bem o corpo. O estilo era bem mais adulto do que tudo o que usara antes, contrariando as instruções anteriores de Edward.

Edward já estava na mesa, observando a bebida do copo que segurava, mas quando Bella chegou, levantou-se e polidamente afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Quando ambos estavam sentados, pegou um sininho a seu lado e tocou.

Bree serviu melão gelado, e quando estavam mais uma vez sozinhos falou:

— Hoje à tarde eu lhe mostrarei a ilha. Assim não terá mais motivos para se sentir aborrecida.

Bella ficou calada, olhando fixamente para seu prato. Não era verdade que ela se sentia aborrecida. Na verdade, a grande tentação era de ficar fora e tomar um pouco de gol, mas a indignação e o ressentimento a tinham feito ficar dentro de casa. Não tinha motivos para contar isto a ele, mesmo que sua consciência a perturbasse de algum modo. Entretanto, por que deveria, se ele parecia não se importar muito?

— Você sabe nadar, espero — perguntou. Bella não fez nenhum comentário, apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça. — Ótimo! Existe uma enseada que tem uns seis metros de profundidade.

Bella engoliu um pedaço de melão. Depois disse secamente:

— Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sei cuidar muito bem de mim!

— Isabella — falou pacientemente —, eu sei que não preciso me preocupar com você. Mas como tenho tempo e você é uma estranha aqui... — ele afastou o prato meio cheio e exclamou impaciente mente: — Pelo amor de Deus, menina! Será que você não agüenta nem me ver?

— E você esperava o quê? Não fui eu quem criou esta situação, foi você! Por que eu deveria...

— Seu pai criou esta situação! Nunca se esqueça disto! —retorquiu friamente.

— E você acha que eu poderia me esquecer?

Bella estava a ponto de se levantar esair correndo para o quarto, quando a mão forte dele segurou seu pulso, fazendo com que continuasse sentada. Depois disse numa voz automática:

— Não levante. Muito bem, se não quer passar a tarde comigo... eu não vou forçar você.

Bella encarou-o com um olhar misto de dor e compaixão. Ela se livrara dele. Mas era isto mesmo que queria? Não conseguia en tender o turbilhão de emoções que sentia. Quando ele soltou seu pulso, esfregou a pele machucada, quase inconscientemente, e assim permaneceu, até quando Bree veio retirar os pratos.

Quando a refeição terminou, Edward levantou-se e disse secamente:

— Com licença. O jantar é às oito. Espero que você esteja presente.

— Sim — respondeu Bella com voz baixa.

Durante três dias, Bella só via seu marido na hora das re feições. Eram dias longos e solitários, e ela raramente se aventurava longe da casa. Fazia sua primeira refeição no quarto, e depois ou tomava um banho de sol no pátio ou dava um pulo até a praia para andar um pouco à beira do mar. Não tinha nadado nem uma vez, nem encontrado Edward como no primeiro dia.

O almoço era invariavelmente às duas horas. Depois ia para seu quarto com um livro tirado da biblioteca, que Gianna com muito orgulho tinha lhe mostrado. O chá era servido no pátio as cinco, e Edward vinha sempre lhe fazer companhia; o jantar era as oito e terminava por volta das nove, nove e meia, e embora soubesse que depois Edward ia para o salão ouvir música, ele nunca a convidara. Por isso, ia para a cama às dez horas, embora nem sempre com sono.

Às vezes encontrava Felix e Dimitrios na casa. Gianna tinha lhe contado que os dois moravam em uma vila do outro lado do cabo, mas como Edward estava permanentemente na ilha, suas presenças não eram muito requisitadas.

Bella estava levando uma existência muito solitária. As palavras trocadas entre ela e Edward poderiam dificilmente ser chamadas de conversação. Falava apenas com os criados. Na manhã do quarto dia teve uma visita inesperada, quando Jessica veio avisar que Kyria Elizabeth Cullen tinha chegado e esperava por ela no _saloni._

— Kyria Elizabeth? — repetiu Bella confusa, levantando-se estabanadamente da cadeira — Quem... Quem é ela?

— _Kyria Elizabeth? Ine i yaya _— exclamou, como se Bella deves se ter obrigação de saber a resposta.—A... avó, senhora!

— A avó de Edward! — Bella quase perdeu o fôlego, de susto. Naturalmente, Edward tinha dito que a avó morava na ilha. Mas o que estava fazendo ali? E agora? Onde estaria Edward?

— Você sabe onde... Onde está meu marido?

— _Ohi, Kyria,_

Bella, mesmo com seu pouco conhecimento da língua, não precisava que Jessica sacudisse a cabeça para perceber que ela não sabia.

— Oh, não faz mal — falou rapidamente, dispensando a moça e, respirando fundo, entrou na casa.

Elizabeth Cullen era uma figura impressionante. Alta, mais alta do que Bella e não era magra. Com a pele morena, como seu marido, Elizabeth tinha os cabelos quase que completamente brancos, o que contrastava fortemente com sua pele. Bella calculou que ela tivesse entre setenta e oitenta anos; não era curvada, e não havia traços de fraqueza em seu porte. Vinda de fora, Bella ficou momentaneamente em desvantagem, pois a velha senhora pôde observá-la até que seus olhos se acostumassem à luz interior.

— Ah, então você é Bella! — Elizabeth Cullen falou primeiro com voz forte e decidida. — E por que meu neto não trouxe você para me visitar?

— Hã... Não quer se sentar, Kyria Cullen? — falou muito timidamente.

Elizabeth olhou para ela desconfiada, por um momento, e depois se sentou numa poltrona de costas retas. Após instalar-se perguntou novamente:

— Bem? Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta! Bella estava entrando em pânico, quando percebeu Gianna na porta, aguardando ordens. Voltando-se para a visitante disse:

— Posso oferecer à senhora um pouco de café?

— Eu não bebo café. Prefiro um pouco de chocolate,

— Podemos oferecer a Kyria Cullen um pouco de chocolate? — Como Gianna concordasse com a cabeça, ela prosseguiu. — Então para nós duas, por favor.

— Não sei onde Edward está — disse Bella como se ele tivesse saído há uns poucos minutos. — É pena que não esteja aqui. Tenho a certeza que vai sentir muito não vê-la. Quem sabe poderia vir al moçar conosco algum dia. Ou jantar...

— Pare de gaguejar, minha filha — certamente Elizabeth era dessas pessoas que se aproveitam da idade para falar o que querem. — Eu não perguntei onde estava meu neto. Conhecendo-o como eu conheço, sei que deve estar por aí, mexendo num barco. Perguntei por que ele não levou você para me conhecer.

— Eu estou aqui somente há quatro dias. . . Não, não houve ainda tempo.

— Bobagem! Edward me conhece. Ele sabe que estava ansiosa para conhecer você. Depois de eu ter esperado por quase vinte anos que ele se casasse, será uma coisa assim tão absurda querer conhecer a esposa de meu neto?

— Lógico que não. — E Bella juntou as mãos entre os joelhos. — E só que... bem, a senhora compreende estas coisas. . .

— Não, eu não compreendo nada. E é por isto que estou perguntando para você.

Elizabeth não estava se convencendo com as desculpas, e então Bella lembrou-se do dia em que Edward a tinha convidado para conhecer a ilha. Não havia dúvida de que ele pretendia incluir no programa apresentá-la à sua avó, mas ela havia se recusado a ir com ele.

— Sinto muito — falou, quando percebeu que não estava conseguindo nada —, não tinha imaginado que pudesse ter tanto interesse em mim.

— E por que não? Como eu poderia não estar interessada em minha nova neta? — perguntou Elizabeth, olhando firmemente.

— O que Bella está querendo dizer éque na Inglaterra os avós não estão sempre tão interessados na vida dos netos.

Nunca Edward, com sua voz insinuante, foi tão bem recebido, e Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver seu marido encostado no ba tente da porta.

Edward entrou no salão e galantemente beijou a mão de sua avó, que ralhou com ele suavemente, depois de olhar não com muita aprovação as roupas que vestia:

— Edward! Por que você está me evitando?

— Minha querida avó — disse —, nós somos recém-casados. Será que a senhora e o meu avô ficaram muito ansiosos por companhia durante sua lua-de-mel?

— É muito diferente. Nós não passamos a lua-de-mel junto da família. Edward, você tinha prometido vir me visitar!

Bella ouviu esta conversa com uma crescente sensação de mal-estar. De um lado se sentia responsável pelo fato de Edward não ter ido ver sua avó, mas por outro não concordava com a impressão totalmente falsa que ele estava dando à sua avó. Mas o que ele pode ria dizer? Como poderia explicar àquela arrogante senhora que a única razão daquele casamento fora uma aposta de jogo, aliada a sua vontade de ter um herdeiro?

Gianna chegou neste momento com o chocolate e, encontrando Edward com as senhoras, ofereceu-se para ir buscar mais uma xícara.

— _Ohi, ten pirazi, _Gianna! — respondeu Edward meneando a cabeça, e Bella adivinhou que ele tinha recusado. Voltou-se mais uma vez para a sua avó: — Espero que nos faça companhia para o almoço. Vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

—Não, Edward — falou olhando para ele com firmeza. — Não vim aqui para me intrometer na vida de vocês. Vim para conhecer sua esposa e já conheci. É muito bonita. Posso entender sua vontade de guardá-la só para você. Mas espero que venham me visitar, logo!

Bella olhou para o marido, percebendo que ele esperava alguma coisa dela. Sem saber bem o que ele queria, arriscou:

— Por favor, fique. A senhora é bem-vinda aqui.

— Muito obrigada, querida, mas sei muito bem quando sou de mais — indicando o chocolate que Gianna havia colocado na mesinha em frente de Bella. — Depois de tomar meu chocolate, vou para casa,

—Chocolate? Oh, sim — falou Bella, que a esta altura tinha até se esquecido do chocolate.

— Você está abatido, meu filho — disse Elizabeth olhando para Edward. E observando Bella, continuou: — E sua esposa está nervosa comigo, o que você andou contando a ela?

— Está imaginando coisas, vovó. E chamar atenção para o nervo sismo de uma pessoa não é a melhor maneira de colocá-la à vontade.

Elizabeth encolheu os ombros e recebeu a xícara que Bella lhe oferecia.

— Ela está muito magra, naturalmente. — A velha senhora mudava de assunto com incrível velocidade. — Mas uma vez que os bebês comecem a chegar isto vai mudar.

— Espero que não — retrucou Edward. — Gosto dela do jeito que é.

Elizabeth tomou seu chocolate lentamente, e Bella tentou desesperadamente engolir o dela. Como sua avó tinha recusado o convite para o almoço, Edward não tinha ido trocar de roupa, e Bella deu graças a Deus, mesmo porque isto queria dizer que iria desaparecer outra vez, mal sua avó virasse as costas.

Finalmente, Elizabeth levantou-se para partir, e Bella e Edward a levaram até a porta. Para encanto de Bella, uma pequena charrete, puxada por um burro, esperava lá fora. Dando um grito de admiração ela afastou-se de seu marido e da senhora e aproximou-se do burrinho, acariciando seu pescoço. Até então não tinha pensado como Elizabeth tinha atravessado a ilha para chegar até ali. Desde que chegara não tinha visto carros, e como a maior parte dos lugares era acessível a pé, tinha pensado que ali não havia nenhum meio de locomoção.

Edward ajudou a velha senhora a subir, e ela pegou as rédeas e um pequeno chicote.

— Qual é o nome dele? — perguntou Bella sem perceber o repentino calor de sua voz, ao se referir ao animal.

— Pepe — respondeu Elizabeth, olhando para ela de modo estranho. — Você gosta muito de animais?

— Gosto muito. Uma vez tivemos um cachorro... — e depois de alguma hesitação continuou — depois que minha mãe morreu não havia ninguém para cuidar dele, porque fui para o colégio. Papai disse que tínhamos que nos livrar dele.

Elizabeth e Edward trocaram um olhar e depois Elizabeth, estalando o chicote, despediu-se do casal:

— Eu preciso ir andando. Espero ver vocês muito em breve. Não se esqueça, Edward.

A charrete seguiu pelo caminho que levava à aldeia e Bella sentiu-se subitamente abandonada. Apesar da tensão que sentiu ao conversar com a avó de Edward, foi uma coisa muito estimulante, e ago ra que ela se fora as coisas iam voltar à mesma monotonia.

Não havia nem sinal de Edward, quando Bella entrou na sala e calculou que deveria ter ido para o quarto. Havia descoberto, por processo de eliminação, que ele ocupava um quarto algumas portas adiante do dela.

Olhou as horas. Era ainda meio-dia; teria, portanto ainda duas horas para passar até a hora do almoço. Sentia-se suada, depois da tensão de seu encontro com a avó de Edward, e pensou naquela lagoa que Edward tinha se oferecido para lhe mostrar. Ficou imaginando onde ela ficaria e se conseguiria encontrá-la sozinha, mas logo abandonou tal idéia. Estava muito quente para andar pela ilha sem destino, e não estava nada interessada em acrescentar uma insolação a todos os seus problemas.

Estava hesitante, na porta, quando mãos firmes em seu tórax a puseram de lado, e Edward passou por ela caminhando pelos ladrilhos brancos e encostou-se em um dos grossos pilares de pedra que havia na entrada da casa.

— Bem — disse, provocando: — Em que está pensando?

— Estou com muito calor e suada — respondeu Bella.

— O que achou de Elizabeth? — perguntou, ignorando o apelo que havia em suas palavras.

— É muito simpática — falou Bella encolhendo os ombros.

— Mas muito curiosa.

— Eu não disse isto.

— Não. Mas ela é. — Edward desviou o olhar. — Eu pretendia apresentar você a ela outro dia, mas... Imaginei que ela apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Você podia ter me avisado.

— Por quê? Não percebi de sua parte nenhuma vontade em con versar comigo.

Bella colocou as palmas das mãos úmidas em seus bolsinhos nos quadris. Depois disse, um pouco relutante:

— Não. Bem, talvez eu tenha sido muito precipitada. Eu... Quem sabe nós... Deveríamos falar um com o outro. Quero dizer... Como eu vou me... Acostumar com você?

— Continue — falou Edward voltando-se para ela.

— Bem, você não acha que nós... Devíamos nos comportar co mo. . . Gente civilizada?

— Concordo. Mas fico imaginando o que mudou sua opinião. Muitas horas sem companhia, talvez. Mal posso acreditar que você tenha algum interesse em minha companhia.

— Se você vai ficar sarcástico... — respondeu Bella mordendo os lábios.

— Que diabo espera de mim? Você fica aí e me diz que talvez tenha sido precipitada, que talvez fossemelhor falarmos um com o outro. Quem sabe eu não queira falar com você?

Bella estava abismada com a facilidade com que ele conseguia feri-la. Segurando a cabeça entre as mãos disse: — Gostaria de nunca ter falado nisto!

— Ah, vamos então voltar às nossas briguinhas infantis? Vai en tão retirar sua oferta tão generosa? — perguntou Edward impaciente mente.

— Você éum bruto, sabe disto? — desabafou, tremendo.

— E você éuma doce menininha incompreendida. Eu sei. Desculpe se eu acho muito difícil acreditar nisto.

Bella engoliu em seco e inclinou-se para pegar o livro e ir embora, mas os dedos firmes de Edward seguraram seu braço.

— Vamos parar com este jogo, está bem? — sugeriu ele, e estavam tão próximos um do outro que ela sentia seu hálito. — Vou levar você para nadar, se é isto que quer. E não negue. Poderia levar suas palavras ao pé da letra!

Bella livrou-sede Edward, não querendo admitir a confusão que sentia sempre que ficava muito próxima a ele. Podia ainda sentir a pressão da mão em seu braço. E esfregou a pele impacientemente. Estava lutando dentro dela contra os impulsos que a atiravam para ele. Mas a fraqueza venceu!

— Muito bem — admitiu finalmente —, gostaria muito de ir na dar.

— Você tem uma roupa de banho, não? — falou Edward andando pelo pátio e depois virando-se para ela. — Vá buscar. Está perdendo tempo.

Bella hesitou só mais um instante, e então, punhos cerrados, caminhou decididamente para dentro.

Estava quente agora; bem mais quente do que quando Elizabeth saíra na charrete. Seguindo Edward pelo terreno acidentado, logo as pernas de Bella começaram a doer. Sentia-se cansada, pois não estava acostumada a fazer exercícios.

Edward estava acostumado com o lugar e subia facilmente na frente, parando de vez em quando para esperar que ela o alcançasse. Ele não dizia nada, mas Bella estava satisfeita. Desconfiava que não teria fôlego para conseguir falar.

Finalmente ele parou e apontou, embaixo, um rochedo muito escarpado, divertindo-se por causa das faces coradas da jovem, e disse:

— Olhe, lá está. Venha, me dê a mão porque aqui é muito íngreme. — Bella deixou que seus dedos se entrelaçassem.

Com os olhos fixos nas costas largas de Edward, ela deixou que ele a precedesse escarpa abaixo, não ousando pensar no que aconteceria se ele escorregasse. Abaixo deles, a água batia nos recifes, fazendo muita espuma, e, quando chegavam perto, respingava neles; molhando-os. Finalmente chegaram a um platô que servia de trampolim natural, e Bella pôde ver a ponta recurvada que formava a enseada.

Bella tentou agir naturalmente ao tirar as calças compridas e ficar só de maiô, andando depois até a plataforma.

Ela pôs a ponta do pé na água, primeiro. Como seu corpo estava quente teve a impressão de que a água estava muito fria, mas logo tomou coragem e sentou-se na borda, com as pernas balançando dentro da água.

Decidindo que devia ser agora ou nunca, Bella escorregou pela plataforma, mergulhando sob as ondas, e abrindo os olhos num mundo todo verde, cheio de algas ondulantes.

Quando voltou à superfície para tomar um pouco de ar, estava no meio da enseada e Edward estava de pé na beirada, seus olhos mostrando ansiedade. Ela nadou de volta para perto dele, tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

Bella deu um suspiro e preguiçosamente voltou a nadar. Estava retornando à plataforma, quando alguma coisa mergulhou bem no meio da piscina natural e levantou pouca água ao cair. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa para que ela sentisse medo e, quando a cabeça de Edward apareceu perto dela, sentiu alívio por ele ter resolvido vir fazer-lhe companhia.

— Prometo não tirar vantagem de você, se você também não tirar vantagem de mim — disse ele com um sorriso maroto. — Você que ria que eu lhe fizesse companhia, não é?

— Sim, oh sim! —respondeu prontamente a jovem.

A meia hora seguinte voou. Bella nunca fora muito boa em esportes aquáticos, mas logo Edward a pôs nadando e mergulhando e apostando corrida, gozando a liberdade da natureza, plenamente. Ele era ótimo nadador, e Bella percebeu que controlava a velocidade pelo fôlego dela. Ensinou-a a prender o fôlego por mais tempo, como controlar a respiração, nadando com ela até a abertura da rocha por onde entrava a água do mar, através das cavernas subterrâneas que ele explorava quando era menino.

Mas chegou a hora de voltar, e Edward ficou boiando enquanto Bella se enxugava e punha outra vez a roupa por cima do maiô. Desviou os olhos quando Edward saiu da água e pediu sua toalha para se enxugar também. Curiosamente, não estava se sentindo embaraçada. Afinal de contas, pensou ela, este homem é meu marido! E então ficou chocada ao perceber que estava começando a aceitar a situação.

Viram Gianna procurando por eles ao se aproximarem da casa. Sua fisionomia contraída mostrava preocupação, e Bella percebeu que Gianna estava com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa com eles. Falou alguma coisa a Edward em sua própria língua e então ele insistiu para que ela falasse em inglês.

Bella percebeu muito bem o que a velha criada estava pensando e ficou muito sem jeito. Naturalmente Gianna sabia que Edward gostava de nadar lá e devia estar imaginando cenas de amor ao lado da piscina.


	7. capitulo seis

6

Vocês vão odiar o Edward, eu também fiquei muito irada com ele quando li o livro. Mas esses tipos de romance sempre tem que ter algo para separar o casal, seja ciumes ou outros tipos de coisa, para no final terem o seu feliz para sempre.

Ainda vai demorar para chegar na parte onde tudo vai ser esclarecido e vocês saberem de como tudo aconteceu.

Eu concordo com você manucs ele não é um vilão mas não faz nada para aliviar o lado da Bella como nesse capitulo.

E Ana Beatriz eu vou postar todos os dias, preferiencialmente as noites, mas como agora quando eu tenho um tempinho eu vou postar as 13;30. Se eu tiver dez comentários eu adianto o capitulo de amanhã

Ps: tenten ler as entrelinhas :D

_**CAPITULO **__**VI**_

Quando Bella apareceu para o almoço, Edward já estava esperando por ela na mesa. Bella colocara uma ligeira túnica, que deixava seus braços e pernas à mostra.

Depois de Bree ter servido um consomê gelado, Edward perguntou, lentamente:

— Então você não acha que seria inteligente se passássemos mais tempo juntos?

— O que você quer dizer, exatamente? — perguntou ela olhando diretamente nos olhos escuros dele.

— Bem, isto não tem nada a ver com sexo, se é disto que tem medo — respondeu Edward com uma careta.

— É o que você deseja? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim. Eu não vejo razão para que não possamos ser... amigos, ao menos.

— Como posso ser sua amiga?

— E como poderá ser minha inimiga? — retorquiu, ele, e continuou. — Bella, tenho sido muito paciente com você, mais pa ciente do que você poderia esperar de mim. Por que você quer lutar por cada centímetro de terreno? A sua vida aqui é tão miserável as sim? O modo de vida que escolhi para você é assim tão difícil?

— Essas perguntas não são justas — respondeu Bella, pousando a colher.

— Pois não concordo. Você está aqui, não está? E é minha esposa. Quantas vezes preciso lembrar você disto?

— Não preciso que ninguém me lembre — respondeu, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo que caía no seu rosto. E desprezando-se por fazer isto, acrescentou:

— Ah, muito agradecida!

Edward voltou a seu lugar, com expressão irônica, e, com uma ponta de remorso, ela concordou afinal:

— Muito bem, muito bem! Vamos tentar. Passar mais tempo jun tos, quero dizer.

— É um novo truque? — perguntou Edward desconfiado.

— Não — falou Bella sorrindo. — Não, estou falando sério. Você poderia me mostrar a ilha. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer tudo.

Durante os dias seguintes, Bella abafou seu problema de cons ciência e se permitiu gozar a companhia de Edward. E ele era uma boa companhia. Ele conhecia cada canto daquela ilha, de olhos fecha dos, desde os penhascos escarpados do norte, até as enseadas ensolaradas perto da casa. Os penhascos escarpados faziam da ilha uma fortaleza inexpugnável, e não foi surpresa para ela quando ele lhe contou que seu pai a tinha comprado por esta razão. Sua morte subseqüente nas mãos dos bandos de terroristas provava sua vulnerabilidade, e Bella começou a pensar nos perigos que Edward corria quando deixava a ilha. Ele tinha guarda-costas, naturalmente, mas do que adiantariam contra as balas de uma metralhadora?

Era em momentos assim que ela achava quase impossível ter um sentimento de antagonismo em relação a ele.

Enquanto mostrava a ilha, Edward conversava com ela. Conhecia as Cidades como apalma de sua mão, seu povo, sua produção, suas lendas. Bella achou as lendas particularmente fascinantes. Ela sempre tinha adorado a magia que havia nos mitos e nos contos de fada, e quando descobriu acidentalmente, com Gianna, que Lidros também tinha sua lenda, ficou muito curiosa de conhecê-la.

Mas neste ponto Edward era muito reticente, e ela teve que procurar sozinha entre os livros da biblioteca até que encontrou o que estivera procurando. Estava aconchegada em uma poltrona, uma noite, de pois do jantar, estudando um livro muito grosso que tratava de mitos e lendas sobre a ilha, que tinha acabado de tirar da prateleira, quando Edward entrou.

— O que está lendo? — perguntou, ao ver o volume que estava sobre os joelhos dela — _Mitos e Lendas?_

— Estou procurando alguma coisa sobre a lenda de Lidros — respondeu ela, levantando os olhos. — Você não faz objeções, faz?

— Para ser franco, faço — respondeu Edward, tomando-lhe o livro das mãos.

— Oh, não leve embora — respondeu Bella. — Tinha acabado de encontrá-lo!

— Por que você está tão curiosa sobre nossa lenda? — perguntou Edward, fechando o livro.

— E por que não estaria? — protestou ela.

— Muito bem — disse afinal. — Se está tão decidida a saber da história, vou contar para você. É realmente muito simples. Lidros. Este era o nome de Deus, naturalmente, salvou uma linda donzela de um naufrágio bem perto da costa. — Parou por um momento e depois prosseguiu: — Lidros apaixonou-se por ela, mas ela o achava muito feio e velho. Lidros lhe causava muito medo. Mas ele a fez viver na ilha e aos poucos ela o conheceu melhor e começou a gostar dele. Ele não sabia disto até o dia em que teve pena dela e ofereceu-lhe a liberdade, mas ela se recusou a ir embora. E só isto.

— Mas eu gostei muito — comentou Bella, que tinha escuta do atentamente e agora inclinava-se para frente, o queixo apoiado nas mãos. — Mas só que o pai da moça não estava envolvido, não é?

Oh!

Bella virou-se para ele, a testa franzida. Agora entendia por que ele não queria que ela lesse a história. Havia muitas coincidências com a situação dos dois. Mas ele não era nem velho nem feio. . . E ela não tinha mais medo dele!

— Bem. Já acabou a leitura esta noite? — disse Edward, e colocando um disco na vitrola, convidou-a a dançar.

— Oh, está bem — falou ela, não muita satisfeita.

Bella já havia visto antes os gregos dançando na televisão, mas não estava preparada para a realidade. O braço de Edward sobre seus ombros a trazia muito perto dele, e seu peso não a deixava con centrar-se no que ele tentava ensinar-lhe. Seus braços rodeavam a cintura dele, e ela estava cônscia de que apenas o tecido fino de seu vestido separava seu corpo do dele.

Mesmo assim, tentou se concentrar no que ele dizia, seguindo os movimentos laterais sem muita dificuldade e os passos cruzados: três vezes, duas vezes, uma vez. A música tornava-se gradualmente mais rápida, e os passos também, em função do ritmo mais acelera do. Bella esqueceu-se de sua perturbação pela proximidade do marido e concentrou toda sua atenção na música e na dança. Sua respiração acelerou-se e ela soltava exclamações de alegria cada vez que conseguia dar um passo sem errar. Ela estava rindo para ele confiante na própria capacidade, quando falseou o passo e deu um grito de dor. Os sapatos de Edward pisaram seus pés descalços. Ela desembaraçou-se dele e sentou no chão para tentar tratar do pé dolorido. Edward também abaixou-se a seu lado muito contrariado.

— Meu Deus, sinto muito — falou, tirando a mão dela e tomando nas suas o pé machucado. — Está doendo muito?

— Bem. — disse ela, gracejando — Você não é nenhum peso-pena.

— Parece que não há nada quebrado — falou ele mais calmo. — Você pode se levantar ou quer que eu a carregue?

— Eu me ajeito — falou Bella, um pouco ressentida pelo ar excessivamente paternal dele. Ficou de pé, recusando ajuda. — A dor já está passando e eu não sou nenhuma criança que precisa ir para o colo quando se machuca!

— Mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse! — protestou Edward.

— Não, mas você sempre pensa em mim como uma criança, não é?

— E como você quer que eu a trate? Como uma mulher? Como minha esposa?

— Eu. . . Eu quero ser tratada como adulta, é só isto! —respondeu Bella.

— Esta conversa é muito tola! — comentou Edward, impaciente e virando o rosto. — Afinal, eu me casei com você, não foi?

— Algumas vezes fico imaginando por quê! — falou, sem pensar no que dizia. E Edward voltou-se para ela muito zangado:

— Ah, Bella, não me provoque. Nós estávamos começando a ter uma espécie de camaradagem. Não pense que alguma coisa mudou!

— Oh, estou entendendo. — E os seios dela arfavam de indignação. — Então estes últimos dias foram só fingimento, não é?

— Não! — Edward pôs as mãos nos quadris. — Não. Foram dias... Normais, agradáveis, quando nós gozamos um da companhia do outro. Ou pelo menos eu apreciei sua companhia. Você pode não ter apreciado, e se for assim, não posso fazer mais nada.

Na verdade, tinham sido dias ótimos, e ela estava a ponto de es tragar tudo. Então murmurou, muito infeliz _e _hesitante;

— Eu... Eu gostei muito da sua companhia. Oh, Edward, sinto mui to. Eu fui simplesmente... Horrível!

— Bem, vamos esquecer tudo, está bem? — comentou ele, depois de dar um fundo suspiro.

— Edward, não fique mais zangado comigo. Eu sei que digo as coisas erradas... Faço as coisas erradas. Mas eu não gosto quando você me trata como criancinha, como um tutor.

— Como um tutor? — ele levantou os olhos para o céu. — Mas não é nada disso, Bella. Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — e ele colocou sua mão livre sobre a dela, segurando-a contra o seu braço. O pulso de Bella acelerou-se alarmantemente. Os olhos dele prenderam os dela e havia uma carícia tão grande neles que suas pernas ficaram trêmulas. — Bella, acredite em mim, não olho para você como se fosse uma criança. Deus me perdoe, talvez eu devesse, mas não é assim!

— Eu... Eu... Eu... Está muito tarde e eu estou cansada — falou

Bella com dificuldade. Ela tentou separar-se dele e, para seu alívio, ele deixou-a afastar-se. — Boa noite, Edward.

No quarto, ela olhou-se no espelho, muito perturbada. Suas faces estavam febris, e seus olhos excessivamente brilhantes. A respiração ofegante não era resultado de sua caminhada do salão até o quarto.

Mas uma vez na cama, entre lençóis de cetim, era mais difícil controlar seus pensamentos, e ela sentiu desprezo por si mesma pela maneira como tinha procedido. Ela seria tão vulnerável a ponto de apenas duas semanas passadas com Edward poderem fazê-la esquecer-se das verdadeiras razões de sua presença naquela casa? Seria sua personalidade tão fraca que não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos? Poderia perdoar tão facilmente a determinação dele de fazê-la honrar a dívida de seu pai? Recusava-se a aceitar tais coisas e desesperada afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Acordou sob a pálida luz da madrugada, percebendo que havia alguém sentado a seu lado, sacudindo-a gentilmente. Abriu os olhos com relutância, mas logo os arregalou ao reconhecer a silhueta de Edward.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Bella.

— Eu vou ter que partir — falou ele com calma —, daqui a uma hora. Recebi notícias dos Estados Unidos de que está havendo uma série de problemas. Ben está esperando no salão; se tivermos um pouco de sorte, chegaremos em Nova Iorque hoje à tarde, no horário de lá.

Bella ouviu tudo isto sobressaltada. Levantou-se, sem se preocupar com os lençóis que tinham caído para o lado, revelando a fina camisola de rendas, e olhou para ele ansiosamente.

— Mas Ben não pode resolver isso sozinho? — protestou. — Bem, porque parece que esta é nossa lua-de-mel.

— Eu sei — falou ele, resignadamente. — Como Ben disse, deve ser muito importante, ou eles não me chamariam.

— Mas se você não estivesse à mão, teriam que resolver sem você!

— Mas estou à mão — disse com firmeza, passando a mão pelo peito. — Doçura, sinto muito.

— Edward, Edward, eu não quero que você vá! — Bella se aproximara de Edward, agarrando-o.

— E você acha que eu quero deixar você? — respondeu com voz rouca.

— Oh, Edward — falou, enquanto seus dedos vagarosamente chegavam até o queixo dele e, num momento de emoção, segurara-lhe o rosto. — Oh, Edward, existem homens que provavelmente o odeiam tanto quanto odiavam seu pai!

— Eu não penso em coisas desse tipo — falou ele, enquanto beijava a palma da mão de Bella.

— Mas deveria — implorou, subitamente consciente de sua vulnerabilidade a tudo o que dizia respeito a ele. — Edward, não vá!

— Eu tenho de ir! Não tenho escolha!

— Então deixe que eu vá com você!

— Não.

Sua recusa não comportava discussão, e os lábios de Bella começaram a tremer. Com uma exclamação de impaciência, a mão dele escorregou pelo braço nu de Bella até o ombro, afastando a alça da camisola, a fim de que pudesse inclinar a cabeça e tocar a pele macia com os lábios acariciantes. A pele macia, que o decote generoso da camisola deixava de fora, em contato com o peito de Edward era agradável. A respiração de Bella estava ofegante e irregular, mas quando a boca dele subiu pelo seu pescoço e encontrou a dela, ela deu um suspiro involuntário de satisfação. Seus braços escorregavam pelo peito de Edward, por baixo da fazenda da camisa, e com a urgência que também estava tomando conta dela, Edward tirou a camisa, sem afastar sua boca da de Bella. Então ele a tomou inteiramente nos braços, mergulhou seu rosto em seus cabelos sedo sos.

— Suas roupas. . . — ela protestou, desesperadamente querendo continuar senhora de si. — Vão ficar amassadas.

— Para o inferno com elas — ele murmurou, com a boca perto do pescoço de Bella e mais uma vez beijando-a na boca.

Qualquer que tenha sido a vida que Edward havia levado até então, ele não era um noviço em matéria de fazer amor. Bella reconheceu isto, com uma pequena parte de consciência que lhe restara, enquanto a fome devastadora de beijos tirou dela qualquer vontade de resistência. Seus lábios mergulharam nos dele, apaixonadamente, fazendo com que se desse conta de que ele estava deitado na cama, a seu lado, seu corpo firme e pesado sobre _o _dela.

Com um gemido de impaciência, ele atirou as cobertas para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que se desfazia das suas roupas. Agora, somente a sua camisola separava o casal.

Foi então que Bella começou a entrar em pânico. Começou com um vago aperto no estômago, que gradualmente se espalhou e a envolveu num profundo sentimento de pavor. Ela moveu-se desesperadamente embaixo dele, soltando sua boca e virando o rosto de lado:

— Não! Não! Não, você não pode, não pode!

Ele agarrou um punhado de cabelos de Bella, imobilizando sua cabeça.

— Eu não quero ser bruto com você, Bella, mas acho que não posso mais evitar. Oh. Deus, como eu a desejo!

A resistência de Bella de nada adiantou. Ela tinha levado Edward ao ponto onde não havia retorno, e soluçou contra seu peito, quando ele arrancou sua camisola. Os dois corpos estavam nus, jun tos. Foi uma experiência dolorosa, para Bella tendo Edward sobre ela, silenciara, quando finalmente ele a possuiu. Então, tudo terminou, e ele levantou-se da cama, enquanto Bella enterrava o rosto no travesseiro.

Ela o ouviu andando pelo quarto, provavelmente se vestindo, mas recusou-se a olhar para ele. Sentia-se ferida e humilhada e não podia suportar o olhar satisfeito de Edward. Como podia alguém sofrer indignidades por prazer? perguntava-se desesperada. Senhor Deus, o que ela tinha feito?

— Eu tenho que ir, agora. — A voz dele era rude, naquele silêncio, mas ela não se voltou. — Bella, pelo amor de Deus, o que quer que eu diga?

— Nada! — ela murmurou, ainda enfiada no travesseiro, e assustou-se quando ele agarrou seus braços e a virou de frente. Com os dedos tremendo, ela cobriu-se, enquanto a olhava friamente.

— Não pode ao menos dizer adeus a seu marido?

— Sim, sim, mas, por favor, vá embora!

— Bella, você era virgem! Não havia jeito de tornar isto fácil para você!

— Eu não quero falar sobre isto. Se isto é tudo, não quero nem pensar mais nisto.

— Bella, se eu tivesse tempo, poderia mostrar a você como poderia ser muito melhor... — falou, frustrado.

— Não, não poderia — respondeu desesperada —, e não ouse me tocar outra vez!

— Oh Deus! — exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — É uma ótima despedida de viagem, não?

— Não pode me culpar por isso! E por que você não vai logo? Vá! Ben deve estar impaciente. Vá e diga o que fez!

— Bella, eu quero te avisar... — parou no meio da frase, muito irritado. — Muito bem, muito bem, estou indo. Vamos con versar quando eu voltar.

— Não se preocupe com isso! — gritou Bella, enterrando mais uma vez o rosto no travesseiro e começou a chorar.

NA: parece que a regua foi por água a baixo.

Se eu tiver dez comentários eu posto rápidinho.

Beijos e até logo.


	8. Capitulo sete

**Amanhã a noite não será possivl postar por que eu vou passar a noite com a minha avó no hospital,**

**Mas no domingo eu posto, talves na parte da manhã.**

**CAPITULO ****VII**

Apesar de tudo, Bella deve ter dormido outra vez, pois acordou com a voz de Bree chamando seu nome várias vezes. Abriu os olhos relutante, sentindo uma sensação dolorida nos membros inferiores; tomou então consciência, amargamente, do que tinha ocorri do. Lembrou-se de sua nudez sob os lençóis e uma onda de vergonha tomou conta dela. A empregada grega estava de pé, ao lado de sua cama; ficou de bruços, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e dizendo, levemente irritada:

— O que você quer?

Os olhos vivos de Bree registraram a desordem nas cobertas e o embaraço de Bella, mas sua voz era gentil quando se dirigiu a ela:

— Gianna está preocupada, Kyria. São onze horas.

— Onze horas! — repetiu Bella, admirada.

— Não há pressa, Kyria — protestou Bree —, desde que não esteja doente. . .

— Não estou doente — falou Bella, contrariada. — Agora pode sair. Diga a Gianna que não quero nada agora de manhã.

— Oh, mas Kyria... .

— Nada! —insistiu Bella, encarando friamente a criada que, resmungando, saiu do quarto.

Depois que ela saiu, Bella se levantou. O reflexo de sua figura no grande espelho do guarda-roupa chamou sua atenção e por um momento parou, olhando para o seu corpo nu, sem nenhum prazer. Deveria haver algum sinal, pensou ela, alguma evidência do que tinha acontecido, mas não havia nada. Tomou o banho mais quente que agüentou, esfregando-se violentamente, como se pudesse apagar o contato das mãos fortes e dominadoras de Edward.

Deixou o quarto na hora do almoço e, embora não tivesse apetite, fez um esforço para comer e percebeu, com crescente irritação, que sua falta de apetite se devia à partida repentina de Edward. Provávelmente Bree tinha comentado o que vira no quarto, e a vã tentativa de Bella de esconder o que acontecera se tornara evidente, ao deparar que sua camisola estava rasgada num lugar que dificilmente escaparia ao olhar da criada.

Saiu da mesa e procurou isolar-se. Estava chocada e amargurada, sem vontade de enfrentar aquela coisa terrível que tinha acontecido com ela, as pernas bambeando cada vez que pensava nas conseqüências futuras. Havia momentos em que até gostaria que Edward estivesse ali, para que pudesse extravasar um pouco de sua raiva e ressenti mento sobre ele, desabafar todo o seu desgosto e frustração por tê-la violado daquela maneira. Mas seu pavor, sobretudo, era pensar em revê-lo; vivia amedrontada, com medo de ele fazer outra vez com ela o que fizera naquela madrugada.

Durante o resto daquele dia estranhamente irreal, andou pelos corredores e quartos da casa, incapaz de prestar atenção a qualquer coisa, ou de ler, vagando e pensando, e sempre voltando ao mesmo pensamento, de sua completa infelicidade. Como tinha chegado até a gostar dele? Como poderia ter-se preocupado se alguma coisa poderia acontecer com ele? Quando conseguiu pensar nos detalhes do que lhe ocorrera, teve de admitir que, de algum modo, tinha provocado o que acontecera. E isto era o que mais lhe custava aceitar!

Na tarde do dia seguinte, chegou um bilhete endereçado a Bella. Não ficou nada surpresa, ao ver que era da avó de Edward. O bilhete era breve e positivo. Convidava Bella para o almoço, no dia seguinte. Yanni, o velho que tinha sido o portador, viria buscá-la ao meio-dia, na charrete.

Era mais que um convite: era uma intimação. E Bella não pôde pensar em desculpa nenhuma para recusá-lo. Entretanto estava apreensiva, pois não se esquecera do olhar penetrante, dos modos dominadores da velha senhora. De algum modo, durante sua estada lá, precisaria controlar-se para que Elizabeth não percebesse que alguma coisa tinha acontecido depois de sua última visita.

Mas, antes da visita à casa da avó de Edward, outra mensagem chegou para ela. Veio pelo helicóptero, e quando Bella ouviu que máquinas do aparelho baixavam perto da casa, toda sua calma superficial desapareceu. Nesta manhã, tinha acordado muito cedo e mandado que Gianna servisse o café na sala, mas agora, ouvindo o helicóptero, e convencida de que Edward vinha nele, preferiu ficar em seu quarto, onde se julgava mais segura.

Ouviu a conversa animada das mulheres, enquanto o aparelho descia. Não havia dúvidas de que tinham ficado surpresas de ela não se ter levantado para receber o marido, mas suas pernas tremiam como geléia e ficou petrificada no lugar.

Então, ouviu uma voz masculina, entremeada com vozes mais finas de mulheres, falando alegremente em grego. Era uma voz que Bella já ouvira, mas não era a de Edward, e suas mãos, que seguravam nervosamente a borda da mesa, afrouxaram-se. Gianna apareceu embaixo, no hall, e atrás dela vinha Ben Chenney. Ele parecia estar sozinho, e quando Gianna, com um gesto, apontou, ela levantou-se e, muito tensa, esperou que ele subisse os degraus.

— _Kalimera, Kyria _— falou ele polidamente, inclinando-se ligeiramente. — Está tudo bem?

— _Kalimera. _— E Bella usou automaticamente a palavra grega de saudação. Depois, desajeitadamente, perguntou: — Onde, onde está ele?

— Ele? Quer dizer Edward? — E parou do outro lado da mesa. — Está em Nova Iorque, você sabe.

— Mas você... você não ia também para Nova Iorque? Você de veria ir com ele!

— Mudamos nossos planos ao chegarmos em Atenas. Ficou decidido que só Edward voaria para Nova Iorque.

— Sozinho? — a interrupção de Bella equivalia a uma acusação, e Ben sorriu.

— Não há motivo de alarme, Kyria. Edward nunca está sozinho. Dimitrios está com ele, naturalmente.

Bella desprezou-se pela maneira como reagira, mas ao mesmo tempo admitiu que sentiria a mesma ansiedade por qualquer pessoa que corresse riscos desnecessários.

— O que eu queria dizer é... que estou surpresa que ele possa se arranjar sem o senhor — retorquiu rapidamente, frustrada pelo olhar esperto que encontrou.

— Bem, como ia dizendo, nossos planos foram mudados. Foi re-solvido que eu ficaria em Atenas até que Edward telefonasse dizendo quais suas intenções.

— Ele já telefonou? — perguntou ela friamente.

— Sim — concordou Ben. — Eu preciso comunicar à senhora, que uma coisa muito desagradável aconteceu. — E Bella levantou ansiosa a cabeça, enquanto ele continuava: — O senhor Mcarthney, que tratava da fusão das corporações que estávamos negociando em Nova Iorque, foi hospitalizado devido a um acidente. A questão é que além de Mcarthney somente Edward pode acertar os detalhes. Conseqüentemente... . — e ele encolheu os ombros. — Edward vai ter que continuar em Nova Iorque até resolver o negócio.

Bella apoiou-se na mesa. Não sabia muito bem o que tinha esperado, mas não era isso, definitivamente. Seu cérebro estava totalmente confuso com as notícias que Ben tinha trazido, e ela olhava para ele fixamente, sem o ver. Era ridículo, mas Bella estava ressentida pela vinda de Ben, pela sua grande simpatia, sua camaradagem com os criados, e mais do que tudo, sua suposição de que ela estava com saudades do marido. Teve tentação de lhe dizer que, da parte dela, se Edward resolvesse passar os próximos seis meses em Nova Iorque, não se importaria. Mas isto seria criancice e não completamente verdadeiro.

— O senhor. . . Também vai para Nova Iorque? — perguntou ela com relutância.

— Vou. Por quê? Tem algum recado para seu marido? — perguntou Ben, olhando fixamente para ela.

— Não! Nada.

— Muito bem, Kyria. — E dirigiu-se para os degraus. — Sem dúvida, seu marido vai mantê-la informada dos próximos aconteci mentos.

— Quanto tempo... Isto é, Edward espera ficar fora... muito tempo — falou ela, os dedos apertando outra vez a borda da mesa.

— Pode levar três, talvez quatro semanas. Quem sabe? Depende até onde Mcarthney tenha chegado nas negociações.

— Essa negociação é importante?

— Oh, sim, Kyria!

— Mas por quê? — e Bella não pôde evitar a súbita revolta. — Ele já não tem bastante dinheiro?

— Este tipo de negócios nem sempre traz dinheiro — explicou Ben. — Pelo menos não da maneira que está pensando. Este especificamente vai levar a uma coisa bem mais importante: abrir mercado de trabalho para um grande número de pessoas.

— Trabalho?

— Sim, trabalho, empregos. Esta firma em Nova Iorque está... -como diria... . está em má situação.

— Mas por que Edward iria fazer uma fusão com uma firma que está mal de finanças? — perguntou Bella, confusa.

— Com a atual situação econômica, muitas firmas estão em dificuldades. Mas neste caso existem importantes sanções para importação e exportação que podem nos ser úteis.

— E assim as pessoas que trabalham para essa companhia não vão perder seus empregos?

— Isso mesmo.

— Nunca podia supor que Edward se importasse com um coisa des sas — murmurou ela com amargura.

— Pois seu marido se importa, e muito — afirmou Ben. — Ele se preocupa demais com qualquer pessoa que esteja em dificuldades. Por que pensa que ele tem tantos inimigos? Porque inspira uma profunda lealdade a seus empregados que muitos homens gostariam de anular.

Ben ficou ruborizada, ao ouvir esta defesa apaixonada, e sentiu-se obrigada a se defender:

— Eu não sei muito a respeito de... dos negócios de meu marido, ou do grau de devoção aos seus empregados.

— _Kyria — _falou novamente en, apoiando-se na mesa —, quando o pai de seu marido foi assassinado, as ações da Corporação Cullen caíram dramaticamente. Era compreensível. Carlisle Cullen era um homem brilhante, no auge do poder. E Edward, o que era? Um rapazola de vinte e poucos anos. Tinha estudado economia, e era tudo. Entretanto, em quinze anos, Edward não só se igualou a seu pai, mas ainda desenvolveu os negócios, conseguindo o respeito de todos os profissionais do ramo. Nós éramos apenas uma companhia de navegação. Agora estamos no negócio de hotéis, companhias de aviação, agências de viagens, poços de petróleo, jornais. ... Tem idéia de quantas pessoas nós empregamos?

— Oh, não, não. — Bella cruzou os braços. — Como eu lhe disse, não sei praticamente nada sobre os negócios de meu marido. Eles nada têm a ver comigo.

— Mas talvez conviesse se interessar mais — retorquiu Ben friamente. Os olhos de Bella brilharam de indignação. — Sinto muito — acrescentou ele, e explicou: — Eu trabalhava para Carlisle Cullen. Estava com ele no dia em que morreu. Estava atrás dele quando saiu do hotel em Paris e foi baleado.

Bella olhou para ele e percebeu que eram sinceras todas as suas palavras. Mas como poderia explicar sua posição àquele homem? Como poderia lhe dizer que não tinha sentido qualquer envolvimento seu com a Corporação Cullen, quando em... o quê? um ano, dezoito meses? seria uma mulher livre outra vez? Não estava interessada! Ou estava? Escolhendo o assunto menos provo cativo possível, falou meio sem jeito:

— Não deve se sentir culpado pela morte do pai de Edward. Quero dizer, mesmo que tivesse saído primeiro do hotel, a pessoa que atirou provavelmente sabia em quem queria acertar.

— Oh, sim, digo isso a mim mesmo, naturalmente. Edward também me diz isso. Mas ainda ficam as dúvidas. E é por isto que insisto para que a senhora não menospreze os riscos que seu marido está correndo, para não se comportar infantilmente só porque as coisas não se passam como deseja.

— Como eu desejo? — perguntou Bella, muito confusa. — Do que está falando?

— Kyria, a vida é muito curta para ser desperdiçada com insignificâncias. Recusar a ele uma simples carta, um simples recado me parece lamentável. Sei que está zangada com ele. Quem sabe preferiria que ele estivesse aqui, e não eu.

Bella não podia permitir que ele partisse daquela maneira, mas ele já havia se virado e descido rapidamente os degraus em direção ao helicóptero.

Então Ben voltou-se para Bella, e suas palavras só ela as entendeu:

— Não fique zangada. Todos nós cometemos erros.

— Edward não me pediu para ir com ele para Nova Iorque — ela falou simplesmente, mas a expressão de Ben não se alterou.

— Será que esposas precisam de convites? — retorquiu friamente. — Mas preciso ir embora.

Ele afastou-se para subir ao helicóptero e ela o viu partir com um sentimento de frustração e impotência. Quando voltou para casa, somente Gianna a esperava.

— Kyrios Edward — perguntou imediatamente —, ele está bem?

— Sim, Gianna, ele vai bem, mas ele não vai... Voltar tão cedo.

— Oh, Kyria!

Quase que a simpatia de Gianna desarmou Bella. Teria sido tão fácil chorar, deixar que a velha mulher a confortasse, sabendo que acreditaria que sua infelicidade tinha sido causada apenas pelas notícias que Ben trouxera! . .

Mas não podia fazer isto. Não podia enganar desta maneira a velha criada, mesmo que estivesse magoada com a atitude de Ben. Mas as lágrimas que teimavam em cair tinham motivos mais com plicados, muitos dos quais nem ela mesma entendia.

A casa de Elizabeth Cullen era um pouco maior que um chalé, aninhada numa dobra das pedras dando para uma enseada cercada de rochas. Em volta da casa havia um jardim de flores e arbustos. Algumas, como rosas e malvas, Bella reconheceu, mas outras eram novas para ela.

Yanni, o velho que guiara a charrete, falava muito pouco inglês, e ela ficou muito satisfeita com isto. Pelo menos não ia ficar também perguntando sem parar sobre Edward e seus negócios.

Elizabeth a esperava na agradável sala de estar. Bella foi recebida por uma velha criada, que olhava a visitante com curiosidade. E por que não? pensava Bella. A criada pensava que ela era neta de Elizabeth.

Como da outra vez, a avó de Edward trajava um vestido negro, mas agora tinha um avental branco sobre as amplas saias que chegavam até os tornozelos. Parecia, naquela pequena sala repleta de coisas, uma rainha recebendo sua súdita.

— Então você veio — Elizabeth comentou, ao recebê-la. — E por que não me avisou que Edward teve que deixar a ilha?

— Eu pensei! — começou Bella, muito tímida. — Eu não sabia. Ele não mandou avisá-la?

— Pelo que sei, ele saiu às pressas. Como poderia me avisar?

— Sinto muito — falou Bella calmamente, tentando não se; deixar amedrontar.

— Bem, não faz mal. Sente-se, sente-se. Vamos tomar um aperitivo antes do almoço. Você gosta de _ouzo?_

— Acho que nunca experimentei — respondeu Bella.

— O quê? Não provou _ouzo? _— Elizabeth parecia chocada. — Betina, _feremas to ouzo parakalo._

O _ouzo _era, Bella depois descobriu, completamente transparente, até quando se acrescentava água. Então ficava embaçado, como leite diluído. Entretanto ela apreciou o sabor, _e _como parecia bastante fraco, aceitou uma segunda dose.

— E agora — falou Elizabeth, olhando-a por cima dos óculos —, o que está achando da vida sem a companhia de Edward? Muito solitária?

— Eu... Eu vou me arranjando. — Bella tomou um gole de sua bebida. — E por falar nisso, tive notícias dele esta manhã.

— Por Ben, eu sei.

— Sabe?

Bella recebeu a informação sem muita satisfação. Então Edward tinha escrito para sua avó, mas não para ela. Era surpreendente co mo isto a tinha irritado.

— Ele não escreveu para você, suponho — continuou Elizabeth, com sua usual percepção. — Ele é assim mesmo, nunca foi um bom cor respondente, prefere sempre usar o telefone. Mas havia coisas que precisava mandar me dizer que não podiam ser transmitidas oral mente. Ben é um bom homem, mas não é da família, você sabe.

— Realmente não faz mal — comentou Bella, tomando mais um gole de _ouzo. _— Não tínhamos nada a dizer um ao outro. — E depois, notando como isto iria parecer estranho, acrescentou: — Quero dizer, tudo o que temos a dizer um ao outro pode esperar até ele voltar.

— O que parece não ser para breve — completou Elizabeth, positiva mente.

— Não. Mas acho que não podia ser de outro modo.

— Não podia? — a voz de Elizabeth era cética. — Se eu fosse mais, desconfiada, poderia supor que meu neto continua longe deliberadamente.

Até aquele momento, esta idéia não tinha passado pela cabeça de Bella, mas depois pareceu tão lógica que ela se convenceu de que bem podia ser verdade. Seria possível? Seria que, uma vez tendo tido tempo de reconsiderar os acontecimentos antes da partida dele, tinha chegado à conclusão de que os fins não justificam os meios, afinal de contas?

— Eu não penso que a senhora deve se preocupar conosco — declarou com firmeza. — Ben disse que ninguém mais poderia conduzir este negócio, agora que aquele. ... Mcarthney? É este o nome? Agora que Mcarthney está doente. A última coisa que Edward precisa agora é de uma... esposa ciumenta!

— Bravo! — e Elizabeth bateu palmas com admiração. — Muito bem dito, Bella. Acho que isso quer dizer para que eu cuidasse de minha vida. Eu não poderia falar melhor!

— Essa não foi minha intenção, _Kyria _— falou Bella, enrubescendo mais ainda.

— Bobagem, lógico que sim. Não estrague tudo, agora, pedindo desculpas. Venha, vamos almoçar. Gostaria que você me chamasse _yaya, _como Edward faz. _Kyria é _muito formal.

Para alívio de Bella, Elizabeth não fez mais nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa. Bella esperava que ela perguntasse como tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez, há quanto tempo se conheciam, o tipo de coisas que pais e avós gostara de saber. Mas quem sabe Edward tinha inventado uma história para ela e isto tinha bastado. Afinal, a visita se passou sem nenhum fato desagradável e, na verdade, Bella divertiu-se muito. Uma vez, fora de assuntos pessoais, Elizabeth era uma pessoa muito interessante. Viajara por quase todo o mundo e tinha muitas coisas curiosas para contar.


	9. capitulo oito

4

Amanhã tem mais.

CAPITULO VIII

Bella estava descansando, deitada na espreguiçadeira olhando para o céu azul através das folhas da videira. Bocejando olhou as horas no relógio de pulso, e reparou no bronzeado de sua pele muito satisfeita. As caminhadas que dera até a casa da avó de Edward e os banhos de mar douraram sua pele; além disso, graças à saborosa comida, engordara um pouco. Sabia que nunca se sentira tão bem e estivera tão bonita como agora.

Mas este tempo de autocontemplação estava começando a despertar dentro dela uma certa ansiedade. Já fazia mais de seis semanas desde a partida de Edward e, além daquela visita de Ben, não tinha recebido notícia sobre ele ou sobre quando pretendia voltar. Já disse ra a si mesma uma centena de vezes que não se importava, que não desejava que ele voltasse, mas bem no intimo sabia que estava adiando o inevitável. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele voltaria ou as razões pelas quais ela estava na ilha se cumpririam, e até serem.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia horas em que se lembrava do que Elizabeth dissera a respeito de ele não querer voltar. Aquelas eram coisas duras de aceitar. Ao mesmo tempo, também, não conseguia entender por que isto a perturbava tanto, exceto pelo fato de o tempo ser o maior remédio, pois já fizera apagar os aspectos mais terríveis daquela madrugada. Não podia realmente ser tão ruim, pensava ela zangada, ou as pessoas não continuariam a se reproduzir com tanto entusiasmo. Mesmo assim, estremecia ao pensar no que Edward tinha feito.

Ouviu passos no pátio e viu Bree, que trazia um bule de café. Ultimamente Bella tinha aversão a café, mas chocolate lhe fazia muito bem.

Sorrindo, jogou as pernas para fora da espreguiçadeira, pondo os pés no chão e sentando-se, mas imediatamente teve que se segurar porque ficou completamente tonta. Sentiu então um pouco de enjôo e ficou muito pálida.

— Kyria! — Bree colocou a bandeja na mesinha e aproximou-se dela. — Kyria, está se sentindo mal?

Bella sentiu que a tontura diminuía e, conseguindo olhar para Bree, procurou acalmá-la:

— Eu... eu estou bem. Bree — respondeu, passando as costas da mão na testa úmida. — Não sei o que aconteceu. Senti uma tontura de repente. Acho que foi o sol. Estive aqui fora muito tempo. Vou tomar o chocolate no salão.

— Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? — falou Bree, olhando para ela com preocupação.

— Não, obrigada! — e se levantou, sentindo-se mais aliviada. — Estou bem.

O salão estava agradável; Bella sentou-se confortavelmente num sofá. Bree colocou o chocolate na mesinha ao lado e insistiu:

— Está certo de que não deseja que eu chame Gianna, _Kyria?_

— Certíssima. Não se preocupe, estou me sentindo muito bem. — E, forçando um sorriso: — Provavelmente estou engordando mui to com toda esta comida que vocês me dão.

Mas, depois que a criada saiu, Bella não pode esquecer o que acontecera. Uma suspeita inquietante crescia dentro dela. Seria possível que alguma coisa estivesse causando esta letargia, esta súbita aversão a coisas de que anteriormente gostava? E agora esta tontura? Não era tola, mas inexperiente, enfrentando uma realidade até então desconhecida para ela. Sua mão percorreu a pele macia do ab dome, que aparecia sob a calça de cintura baixa. Não sentiu nada, mas o que poderia ser depois de apenas seis semanas?

Agora tremia, quando um pouco antes sentira calor. Será que estava grávida? Será que um acontecimento tão importante teria tido um começo tão desastroso? Seus joelhos tremiam. Sentia-se assusta da, pura e simplesmente assustada, e não havia ninguém a quem pudesse se dirigir e explicar seus temores.

Evidentemente, era sua culpa não ter pensado nisto antes. Mas, como tinha repentinamente mudado de vida, havia pensado que tal vez isto tivesse afetado suas funções fisiológicas. Era o que imaginava. E não era bastante experiente para descrer de uma confidente na escola, supostamente muito bem informada, que lhe tinha dito que a fertilização do óvulo só se dava quando a mulher sentia tanto prazer quanto o homem nas relações sexuais... Era difícil acreditar que um ser humano pudesse resultar daquela brutal possessão de Edward, e certamente ela não sentira nenhum prazer.

Pensou em Elizabeth, mas rapidamente afastou essa possibilidade. Por mais que gostasse e respeitasse agora a velha senhora, era ainda a avó de Edward, e este assunto Bella não tinha coragem de abordar. Era algo muito pessoal, muito íntimo, e se recusava a discutir com qualquer pessoa. Entretanto sabia que teria que discutir um dia!

Mal prestando atenção no que fazia, derramou um pouco de chocolate na xícara e tornou a bebida automaticamente. O que uma pessoa fazia se ficasse doente em Lidros? Se alguém quisesse ir ao médico? Não acreditava que existisse algum médico na ilha, mas certa mente uma pessoa não precisaria ir até o Pireu ou a Atenas para ver um médico!

Franziu a testa, preocupada. Teria que perguntar a uma das moças ou a Gianna. Quem sabe a uma das moças seria melhor. Gianna era muito esperta e, com um pouco de imaginação, descobriria o que estava tentando esconder.

Depois do almoço, Bella foi fazer a sesta, como sempre costumava fazer, em seu quarto.

Mas hoje estava muito excitada para dormir. Todos os tipos de pensamentos e possibilidades voltaram à sua cabeça, e ela olhava para o teto, imaginando qual seria a reação de Edward. Naturalmente, ficaria encantado. Era o que ele queria, afinal de contas. A razão de sua presença ali tornara-se realidade. Agora saberia que era só questão de tempo conseguir o herdeiro que tanto desejava.

Bella achou curiosamente desagradável tal constatação. Pas sou a mão por seu corpo e se espichou sensualmente. Era impressionante pensar que podia haver a presença de outro ser crescendo dentro dela. Um sentimento de proteção e posse tomou conta dela, uma constatação maravilhosa de que era capaz de gerar um filho. Acabou dormindo, e acordou no fim da tarde, as sombras do sol alongando-se nos tapetes que forravam o chão. Espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cama, mas sentiu a mesma tontura que tivera no pátio pela manhã. Estava com enjôo novamente e esperou até que a tontura passasse antes de tentar sair da cama. Então, pensou, a evidência está cada vez maior. Mas aquilo a deixava muito insegura.

Quando chegou ao pátio, depois de tomar um chuveiro e vestir um vestido leve de linho verde, encontrou Elizabeth esperando por ela. Ficou surpresa. Não tinham combinado se encontrar, e a princípio imaginou que talvez ela trouxesse notícias de Edward. Seus lábios tremeram. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Mas Elizabeth estava calma, quando, desviando os olhos das flores que estivera apreciando, voltou-se para cumprimentar a esposa de seu neto.

— Oh, como vai você, Isabella? Tem dormido até tarde estes dias, não? — exclamou sorrindo.

— É preguiça, _yaya _— respondeu com firmeza. — Gianna já lhe ofereceu chá?

— Chá? Não, não quero chá. Estou aqui porque Gianna mandou me avisar que você não passou bem esta manhã.

— Oh, oh, entendo! — exclamou Bella, apanhada de surpresa.

— Mas devo dizer que você me parece muito bem, agora — murmurou Elizabeth.

— Estou bem, estou bem — falou Bella, um pouco sem jeito.

— Não era, não era nada. Um pouco de sol demais, só isto. Gianna se preocupa muito. E agora, aceita um pouco de chá?

— Se insiste, acho que devo — Elizabeth ainda estava preocupada.

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Já lhe disse. Estou ótima. Não se preocupe. Nunca se sentiu indisposta?

— Lógico que sim — respondeu Elizabeth, mais calma. — Muito bem, Bella, sinto muito, mas o bilhete de Gianna me assustou. E também... . Está uma tarde muito bonita para se ficar sozinha.

Apesar de tudo, depois que Elizabeth partiu, Bella ficou imaginando o que Gianna teria escrito, e do que as duas mulheres estariam suspeitando. Agora, visitar um médico sem levantar suspeitas era praticamente impossível.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella sentiu-se violentamente enjoada e tonta, logo que tentou sair da cama. Sentou-se, o quarto girava a sua volta; admitiu então que não conseguiria manter o segredo por muito tempo.

Infelizmente, Bree escolhera aquele momento para bater à porta e, embora Bella não tivesse forças para responder, entrou. Levou segundos para perceber o que tinha acontecido e, sacudindo a cabeça, insistiu para que Bella voltasse para a cama. Bella ten tou protestar, mas não adiantou. Além disto estava se sentindo mui to mal para reagir. Teve a vaga impressão de que Bree saíra e volta ra. Sentiu, então, no ar, o cheiro de um desinfetante de limão. Estava recostada nos travesseiros com os olhos fechados, doente, assustada e desoladamente sozinha.

Sentiu uma mão fria em sua testa e, abrindo os olhos, viu Gianna, que olhava para ela, ansiosamente. O carinho da velha criada a desarmou e Bella sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelas faces pálidas. Gianna, balançando a cabeça, acariciou os cabelos de Bella, afastando-os da testa e prendendo-os atrás das orelhas. Depois perguntou:

— Agora está se sentindo melhor, não está?

— Um pouquinho — respondeu Bella, soluçando muito.

— Então, por que está chorando? Sabe que o que está acontecendo não é motivo para chorar, não sabe?

— O que, o que está dizendo?

— Já tive muitos filhos. Então pensa que não sei por que uma jovem tem enjôo? Kyrios Edward vai ficar tão feliz. Kyria Elizabeth. Vou mandar chamá-la...

— Não! Não, por favor, Gianna — protestou Bella, agarrando, a mão de Gianna. — Não diga nada a ela. Eu. Eu mesma vou lhe contar, mas... Ainda não!

— Ah, entendo, Kyria, quer que Kyrios Edward seja o primei ro, a saber, sobre seu filho. E por que não? É assim mesmo que deve ser. Vou dizer a Jessica para ir até a vila e contar a Felix. Ele _pode _ir até o continente mandar uma mensagem...

— Não! — e Bella mergulhou a cabeça nos travesseiros. _ Isto é... Bem, não há pressa. Edward. ... Edward vai voltar o mais cedo que puder. Não quero preocupá-lo. .

— Preocupá-lo, Kyria? — Gianna estava atônita. — Ele não vai considerar isto uma _amolação! _Há muitos anos, Kyria Elizabeth está esperando que ele se case, esperando por um bisneto. Ambos vão ficar... encantados!

— Bem, eu não estou encantada — murmurou Bella.

— Mas vai ficar — falou Gianna, sorrindo. — Todas nós temos que sofrer um pouco no começo. .

— Um pouco? E por quê? Por que nós? — reclamou Bella, indignada. — Por que os homens podem passar por isto sem sofrer nada?

— Por que o mundo é assim — respondeu Gianna, calmamente. — Agora, descanse um pouco. Logo vai se sentir bem novamente.

E foi assim. Como Bella tomasse muito cuidado, ao se levantar pela segunda vez, não sentiu mais tontura, somente o estômago vazio lhe causou certo mal-estar.

Apesar disto, nas manhãs seguintes, relutava em se levantar. Descobriu que passava muito melhor se comesse alguma coisa antes de sair da cama; um simples biscoito seco fazia maravilhas. Ao cabo de uma semana estava acostumada a esta espécie de precaução e podia sentir que seu corpo se adaptava à nova condição.

O que mais a preocupava agora era a prolongada ausência de Edward. A cada dia que passava, mais se convencia de que o que Elizabeth dissera era verdade. Ele estava ausente propositalmente. Mas, por quê"? Que razão poderia ter? E por que ela não mandara a mensagem, como Gianna tinha sugerido? A velha criada a reprovara, mas por outro la do não tinha elementos para entender as razões de Bella. Numa das noites seguintes, já bem tarde, Bella ouviu um ruído de motor de lancha. Naquele silêncio, qualquer barulho se tornava audível, e Bella ficou de bruços para ouvir melhor. Pensou em bandidos e terroristas, mas logo abandonou estes pensamentos. Certamen te não era a única a ouvir e, além do mais, a vila ficava bem mais próxima do canal. Ao mesmo tempo, era enervante ficar ali deitada no escuro, imaginando quem poderia ser. Pensou em Edward, mas ele sempre usava o helicóptero e além disto tinha certeza de que manda ria avisar, se fosse voltar.

O motor parou e o silêncio voltou outra vez. Bella suspirou desapontada. Quem quer que fosse, não poderia querer encontrá-la de pé àquela hora. Era quase meia-noite. Naturalmente, poderia ser Ben, para avisá-la que Edward ia voltar.

Virou de costas outra vez e atirou longe as cobertas. Estava uma noite quente e a camisola já lhe oferecia proteção suficiente. Abriu os olhos na escuridão. Se fosse Ben, será que alguém viria lhe avi sar? Ou ele iria esperar até de manhã. Ela se mexia, sem sossego. A curiosidade fez com que se levantasse naquela hora mesmo para ver quem era.

Não tinha ouvido mais ruído algum e respirou aliviada. Quem sa be tinha se enganado?

Quase desmaiou de susto quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um vulto alto entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Ime diatamente Bella soube quem era!

— Edward? — exclamou surpresa. E, com um suspiro, ele atraves sou o quarto e acendeu o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira.

Sua primeira impressão foi de que ele estava bêbado. Ele se balan çou um pouco ao olhar para ela ali deitada. Então percebeu que ele estava exausto. Estava com olheiras, mais magro, o rosto com rugas de preocupação.

— Acordei você? Sinto muito — falou com voz inexpressiva.

— Por que não me avisou que vinha? — perguntou Bella. — Ben está com você? Você veio na lancha?

— Vim numa lancha, sim. — Edward estirou as espáduas, com um gesto cansado. — E Ben não está comigo. Estou sozinho.

— _Sozinho?_

— Sim, sozinho — falou pesadamente. — Você vai bem? — E, vendo que ela se protegia com as mãos, falou com um olhar cínico.

— Não se preocupe. Não vou exigir meus direitos conjugais. Estou muito cansado.

— É melhor você se sentar, senão vai cair. Quer que eu arranje alguma coisa? Um café, um sanduíche?

— Não, nada, obrigado — respondeu Edward, sentando-se pesada mente na cama.

— Comi agora há pouco, no avião. — Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Só preciso dormir um pouco, mais nada.

Bella olhou para sua cabeça pendida. Agora não era hora de fazer ou responder perguntas. Não sabia por que ele tinha resolvido vir sozinho e por que tinha vindo para seu quarto e não para o dele. A não ser que quisesse saber se ela ainda estava lá. Sua respiração se acelerou e viu, para seu espanto, que ele estava adormecido. Ador mecido . .. e ali! Em sua cama!

Olhou para ele, desorientada, por mais alguns momentos e, como viu que não despertava, tirou-lhe o paletó e ajeitou-o na cama. Ele gemeu e descontraiu-se, enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros, sem ao menos abrir os olhos. Bella ficou de pé, com o paletó nas mãos, indecisa, Depois, com um gesto de impaciência, jogou-o numa cadeira.

Em seguida tirou-lhe os sapatos, colocando-os sob a cama, olhou para suas calças com dúvidas. Ela devia ou não devia? E, afinal, ele usava cuecas, não era? Não podiam ser mais reveladoras que um calção de banho. Pondo de lado as dúvidas, desafivelou o cinto, bai xou as calças até os quadris. Parou por momentos e por fim desnu dou-o colocando as calças na cadeira.

O que poderia acontecer? Edward estava exausto e dormia. Bella deu um suspiro, apagou a luz e subiu para a cama, ao lado dele. Ele nem se mexeu e a cama era bastante larga para permitir um espaço entre eles. Bella virou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

Acordou com o peso de um braço sobre seus seios e as pernas de Edward estavam sobre as suas, o calor de um corpo a seu lado. Imedia tamente lembrou-se do que aconteceu na noite anterior e virou a ca beça procurando ver se Edward estava acordado. Mas não estava.

Com ele ao lado, o peso de seu braço sobre ela, sentindo o cheiro quente de seu corpo, Bella teve uma curiosa sensação de segu rança. Teve que se controlar para não levantar a mão e tocar seu rosto.

Desprezando sua fraqueza, tentou tirar as pernas debaixo das de le, mas isto o despertou. Seus olhos se abriram e olharam dentro dos dela, e o desejo incontrolável que demonstravam a fez estremecer. Ela sabia que tinha de se mexer, de fugir dele, mas parecia hipnoti zada por seu olhar. Quase em câmara lenta, sentiu o braço sobre seus seios se moverem até sua nuca. Vagarosa, mas intensamente, ele trouxe seu corpo palpitante mais para perto e, sem pressa, come çou a beijar seus ombros de pele sedosa. Afastou as alças da camisola e beijou seu pescoço, descendo até o vão entre os seios.

— Edward. . . — falou chocada. — Edward, por favor. — Mas ele não prestou atenção a seus protestos. Ele estava preocupado em desper tar nela o conhecimento de seu próprio desejo e uma estranha letargia se apossou do seu corpo e não teve força de fugir dele. Sentia-se atraída para ele, seu desejo aumentava e suas mãos começaram a procurar aquele corpo firme e musculoso que a puxava para debaixo dele. Suas bocas então se encontraram e toda a resistência acabou.

— Meu Deus, Bella — murmurou, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos —, como pude ficar longe tanto tempo?

Bella não respondeu. Ela não era mais responsável pelo que fazia, seus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, segurando sua cabeça e trazendo sua boca para a dela. Ela queria que continuasse e, se pensasse o que estava provocando, não se importava. Não naquela hora, pelo menos. Seu corpo pedia satisfação e seu raciocínio estava inteiramente dominado pelo desejo. Quando ele a possuiu, estava disposta a sofrer em silêncio, mas foi dominada por forças que não sabia existirem dentro dela. Foi envolvida por uma onda de prazer, transportada a um mundo dourado que Edward parecia compartilhar. Com um grito abafado, ela abraçou-se mais a ele, sem se importar com mais nada.

Viu só Belinha a 1ª vez pode não ser lá essas coisas, mas as seguintes podem ser maravilhosas.

obrigada a todos que comentaram e um obrigado em especial a lorena pelo comentário.

beijos.


	10. capitulo nove

6

CAPÍTULO IX

Bella mexeu-se relutantemente. Alguém tinha batido na por ta do quarto e o som seco a tinha trazido de volta ao mundo da reali dade. Estava puxando as cobertas, quando Bree entrou trazendo a bandeja habitual de chá e biscoitos. A moça parou abruptamente quando viu o patrão dormindo profundamente ao lado da patroa, e Bella percebeu que ela ficara desconcertada.

— _Pardon, Kyria _— exclamou ela —, não sabia que Kyrios Edward tinha voltado!

Soltando-se com dificuldade de Edward, Bella foi para o lado da cama, muito aliviada por ele não ter acordado. Depois falou baixi nho:

— Ponha a bandeja aqui, Bree. E diga a Gianna que meu marido che gou esta noite muito tarde, inesperadamente.

Depois que ela saiu, Bella mastigou um biscoito. Para sua sur presa não sentiu naquela manhã a costumeira náusea mas, quando seu cérebro começou a funcionar outra vez, seus olhos preocupados fixaram-se no marido.

Então era aquilo o que os conferencistas na escola tinham querido dizer quando preveniam as moças sobre os aspectos traiçoeiros de seus próprios corpos. Tinha desejado que Edward fizesse amor com ela. Era um homem, somente a tinha desejado! Mas não havia amor.

E isto é que fazia sua participação ser tão... tão degradante. E tudo aquilo por nada, afinal. Devia tê-lo detido. Devia ter-lhe dito que não havia mais razão para ele tocá-la, nunca mais. Já estava grávida.

Mas, em vez disto, o que ele fizera? Suas faces ardiam de humi lhação. Tinha permitido que ele a hipnotizasse, que usasse com ela sua indubitável experiência para levantar dentro dela uma emoção que, uma vez estimulada, a envolvera com tanta intensidade. Oh, ela tinha sido uma tola, uma completa e perfeita tola! Porque agora sabia que ele tinha o poder de seduzi-la quando quisesse. E, quando descobrisse que estava grávida, quem sabe como julgaria suas ações? Como ela suportaria confessar tal coisa a ele? E se ela não contasse, Gianna contaria!

Soltando um suspiro de desgosto, escorregou para fora da cama, correndo involuntariamente as mãos pelo corpo nu. Então, sabendo que ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento, rapidamente vestiu o robe. Foi em cima da hora. Edward estava se mexendo, e ela correu para o banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto, viu, para sua surpresa, que Edward ti nha saído. Confusa, não sabia se devia ficar contente ou triste, mas logo se lembrou que Gianna podia se encontrar com ele a qualquer momento e lhe dar os parabéns. Então rapidamente enfiou as rou pas.

Deixando seu quarto, caminhou apressadamente pelo _hall _e en controu Bree, que trocava flores num jarro de bronze. A velha cria da falou muito animada assim que viu Bella.

— Bree me contou que _Kyrios _Edward voltou. A senhora deve estar muito feliz! O que ele achou de... — e apontou para a barriga de Bella.

Bella olhou apreensivamente atrás dela, mas estavam sozi nhas e ninguém podia ouvi-la- Depois, falou calmamente:

— Gianna, ele ainda não sabe.

— Não sabe? — Gianna levantou as mãos para o céu. — A senhora não contou para ele?

— Não, não contei.

— Eu não entendo. Por que não contou?

— Nove meses é um bocado de tempo, Gianna — falou ela muito pouco à vontade, descansando num pé, depois no outro. — Alguma coisa poderia acontecer.. .

— E provavelmente vai, se não contar logo a ele, _Kyria _— falou Gianna firmemente.

A voz grave e máscula de Edward paralisou as duas mulheres, en quanto descia os degraus do hall. — E agora, Gianna, o que Bella andou fazendo para deixar você tão preocupada?

Gianna olhou significativamente para Bella e a moça segurou a respiração. Mas depois de um momento, a mulher respondeu:

— Ela... ela não está comendo bastante. Acho que sente a sua falta!

Gianna se desculpou e saiu para providenciar seu café, mas antes enviou um olhar de reprovação para Bella que Edward interceptou. Bella, entretanto, nem bem a criada saiu, virou as costas e foi para o pátio. Queria manter distancia entre si e o marido. Mas ele a seguiu.

Andou muito desanimada pela área ladrilhada dos fundos da casa, onde tinha passado tanto tempo enquanto ele estava fora. Esfregava os pés no chão e, olhando por cima dos ombros, viu que ele havia parado nas portas abertas, com o ombro apoiado no portal.

Mas agora sentia sua pele arrepiar-se só em pensar que ele poderia tocá-la de novo. Sua mãos e lábios, que tinham explorado cada pe dacinho de seu corpo, excitaram-na loucamente e sua simples apro ximação fazia com que ela desejasse ser novamente possuída por ele. Mas ele nunca haveria de saber disto! Este homem a havia tomado como pagamento de uma dívida, e sua única intenção era fecundá-la. Edward alcançara seu objetivo muito depressa, mas no fundo Bella desejaria que tivesse levado mais tempo.

Agora Edward mexia preguiçosamente os músculos das costas. De pois, olhando para ela com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, comentou:

— O que está errado? Não vai mais falar comigo ou alguma coisa no gênero?

— Não — respondeu Bella depois de respirar fundo. — Lógi co que não.

— Bella — falou muito sério —, não vamos começar tudo de novo. As coisas já foram muito longe para isto, e nós dois sabemos disto!

— Foi por isto que você ficou longe? — perguntou ela.

— Não... — disse ele — Bem, quem sabe, em parte. — Afastou-se da porta e, dirigindo-se para onde ela estava: — Poderia dizer que o negócio demorou bem mais do que eu pensava. Só consegui resolver o problema há duas semanas atrás. Mas... eu poderia vol tar imediatamente.

— Eu só quis dizer... — e corou.

— Eu sei muito bem o que você só quis dizer. Mas, meu Deus. Você sabe muito bem como estava quando tive que viajar.

— Você me machucou — defendeu-se ela em voz baixa e ele con cordou com a cabeça, resignadamente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não havia outro modo... Pensa que eu também não senti por você? Você ainda tem muito que aprender so bre mim, Bella. Não sou um autômato, sabe?

— Você não é? O que está tentando me dizer?

— Eu estava tentando dizer que eu tive dúvidas .

— Sobre se devia voltar. — A coragem de Bella perigou.

— Sim.

— Por quê? — falou ela, passando a língua nos lábios secos.

— Você me pergunta por quê? Bella, talvez não acredite, mas me senti triste por você, pelas coisas que fiz. Mesmo que seu pai não merecesse nada, talvez você...

— Qualquer um pode cometer um erro! — Bella reagiu muito sentida. — Se papai era um jogador compulsivo...

— Oh, ele era, pode acreditar! — E Edward apertou os lábios expres sivamente.

— ... bem, se ele era, você deve tê-lo levado até o fim da corda!

— Isabella! Pelo amor de Deus, esta não era a primeira vez... — Ele calou e virou-lhe as costas ostensivamente — Oh, meu Deus, como fomos cair neste assunto? Eu queria falar com você.

— Não, espere! O que quer dizer isto? Esta ... não era a pri meira vez?

— Esqueça isto! — Edward respirou fundo e voltou para casa neste momento.

Agora sozinha, Edward encaminhou-se para a espreguiçadeira que Gianna sempre colocava para ela. Mas estava muito agitada para deitar-se. Sentia-se preocupada e frustrada, não muito segura do que Edward tinha tentado lhe dizer. Uma coisa era certa. Sua visita ao quarto dela na noite anterior não era para continuar o que havia começado quando partira. Quando ele adormeceu, ela devia tê-lo acordado e o mandado de volta para seu quarto. Então o inciden te... desta manhã não teria ocorrido.

Mas o que devia fazer? Mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward teria que saber do bebê. Talvez então ela devesse esperar e descobrir exatamente quais eram as outras intenções dele. O que Edward tinha querido dizer sobre seu pai? Por que não podia lhe dizer a verdade? Ele devia saber que tudo que ele pudesse ter feito era somente fruto de sua fraqueza e nunca uma irresponsabilidade criminal.

Depois procurou o conforto da espreguiçadeira, espichando-se confortavelmente. Ela esperou que Edward, depois de tomar café, viesse procurá-la, pois pretendia continuar a conversa. Mas ele não voltou. Bella ficou ali, muito ressentida, sentindo a brisa que a fazia arrepiar-se. Com uma exclamação levantou-se e foi para dentro de casa recusando-se a admitir que estava curiosa para saber o que Edward estaria fazendo.

Descendo os degraus para o hall outra vez, Bella se aproximou da porta da biblioteca. Imaginava por que razão Edward queria passar seu primeiro dia em casa ali dentro e se ela devia cuidar de sua vida e não se intrometer na dele.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, abriu a porta da biblioteca. Edward estava sentado na escrivaninha de carvalho, que ficava no centro da sala, com uma pasta aberta a seu lado, e muitos papéis espalhados pela mesa. Obviamente estava trabalhando e olhou para ela um pouco impaciente.

— O que quer? Há alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Edward.

— Será que é muito pedir um pouco de sua companhia no primei ro dia que passa em casa?

— _Você _quer a _minha _companhia? — Edward gracejou. — Não foi esta a minha impressão hoje cedo.

— 0 que adianta! — exclamou Bella enrubescendo. Ela se virou e teria saído da sala se Edward não se antecipasse e, segu rando o seu braço, a levasse de volta, fechando a porta.

— Agora — falou calmo, sem brincadeiras —, estou trabalhando porque espero Ben dentro de uma hora, e quero estes dados pron tos para ele. Pretendia fazer isto ontem à noite, mas.. como sabe não fiz.

— Então foi para isto que voltou, não pretendia ficar — falou Bella zangada. — Para conseguir alguns dados!

— Oh. _Bella_!Dizia seu nome como se fizesse uma súplica. — Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Olhe, está bem. Não pretendia fi car. Eu falei isto a você. Mas agora vou.

— Por quê? — Os lábios de Bella começaram a tremer tanto que ela precisava falar espaçadamente. — Por que mudou de idéia outra vez, depois desta manhã?

— Bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não precisa mais ficar aqui ou fingir, nunca mais.

Ela levantou a bata, mostrando o botão da calça comprida que estava desabotoado.

— Estou engordando, Edward. Você pode imaginar por quê?

Edward olhava atônito para ela, como se não pudesse acreditar, seus olhos percorrendo seu corpo, com perturbadora intensidade. Então aproximou-se, olhando para a parte que agora estava escondida sob a bata.

— Está querendo me dizer que está grávida?

— Bem, se não estou, alguma coisa está errada comigo.

— Não faça brincadeiras — comentou Edward, carrancudo. Depois perguntou zangado. — Meu Deus, há quanto tempo você sabe dis to?

— Duas, talvez três semanas.

— Três semanas! E por que não fui avisado!

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas o senhor não estava aqui!

— Pare com isso! — E subitamente Edward agarrou seus braços —

Bem, Isabella, eu tinha o direito de saber, não tinha?

— Bem, agora já sabe. Ninguém mais sabe. Exceto Gianna e as moças.

— E minha avó?

— Não. Eu fiz Gianna guardar segredo.

— Porquê?

— Eu... eu — e a vontade de provocação subitamente a abando nou — não queria que ninguém soubesse — falou baixinho.

— E por que não? — Edward respirou fundo. Depois balançou a ca beça. — Eu nem sonhava... Eu não pensei.. . E você, como se sen te?

— Eu? — Bella apertou os lábios. — Estou bem, muito bem! Não consigo mais tomar café, tenho enjôo todas as manhãs, a não ser que coma biscoitos secos antes de levantar, fico cansada algumas horas, depois passa!

— Bella! — e ele a sacudiu carinhosamente. — Bella, por favor. — Seus olhos mostravam perturbação, ela teve muita vontade de acalmá-lo. Mas por que deveria? Ela não tinha sido obrigada a ser sua esposa, a ser trazida para lá e conceber seu filho? Tudo o que fazia tinha uma finalidade oculta, e agora mesmo ele queria fi car certo de que _seu filho _estava tendo todo o cuidado necessário.

— Como espera que me sinta? Toda arrepiada e alegre como uma galinha choca? Bem, pois não me sinto! Eu não quero esta criança! — exclamou Bella.

— Você sabia os termos do contrato — falou Edward.

— Sim, sim, eu sabia — respondeu zangada. — Mas eu não assi nei nada, assinei? — Dirigiu-se para a porta. — Vou visitar sua avó. E não me espere para o almoço.

— Espere um pouco. Por que vai lá? Você não pode ir sozinha.

— Na sua ausência eu tinha que fazer tudo sozinha. E depois ela tem o direito de saber que vai ganhar um bisneto, não tem?

Elizabeth estava no jardim, limpando os canteiros com as mãos prote gidas por luvas de borracha. Levantou a cabeça surpresa quando viu Bella e perguntou:

— Não viu o helicóptero? Talvez Edward tenha voltado. — Então percebeu a fisionomia desfeita de Bella e perguntou: — O que aconteceu? Você está doente?

— Oh, não, não — falou Bella preocupada. E, passando as costas da mão na testa molhada: — Eu... eu acho que estou com um pouco de febre, é só isto.

— Entre, entre. Vamos para dentro — falava enquanto ajudava a jovem a chegar até o living. Ela acomodou Bella e chamou a empregada ordenando rapidamente que trouxesse café. Mas Bella sacudiu a cabeça, vagarosamente.

— Não, café não. Chá ou água.

— Água? É Edward? — E Elizabeth voltou-se para ela surpresa.

— Sim. Ele voltou ontem à noite muito tarde. Deve ser Ben, no helicóptero, que a senhora viu.

— Se Edward acabou de voltar ontem à noite, o que você está fazendo aqui hoje? Vocês andaram brigando?

— É isto mesmo — falou Bella, que estava sentindo um pou co de enjôo.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Elizabeth. — Por que estiveram brigan do? Eu tenho certeza que Edward ficou encantado em saber que vai ser pai, não ficou? Ou você ainda não lhe disse?

— A senhora sabia? — perguntou Bella, arregalando os olhos. — 0 que Gianna contou para a senhora?

— Gianna não me disse nada. Ninguém precisou me dizer. Descon fiei, quando Gianna mandou me chamar, só isto. Você estava muito convincente, Bella, mas eu também tive filhos. E, embora eu seja velha, não sou cega.

— Bem, isto então me poupa o trabalho de lhe dizer — falou seca mente e, endireitando-se na cadeira: — O que está acontecendo? Já contou a Edward? Se não contou, precisa!

— Já contei — respondeu Bella, e olhou para a empregada que entrava carregando a bandeja com o chá e água.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Bella finalmente, sentin do-se bem melhor, depois de tomar o chá. — Eu pensei que ia gostar de me ver aqui e me convidar para o almoço.

— Minha querida — respondeu impacientemente —, sabe que eu gosto muito de suas visitas. E quanto ao almoço, o que tiver é seu. Mas... — e ficou calada algum tempo, e depois falou — Tem que entender, Bella. Edward é meu neto. Eu gosto dele imensamente. E você é sua esposa. Se você está infeliz, ele também está, e isto não me agrada.

— Mas eu não disse que estava infeliz — falou Bella.

— Não, mas é óbvio, não é? Ou você não estaria aqui.

— _Yaya, _Edward trouxe trabalho para fazer. Ben veio para traba lhar. Edward disse que Ben vai ficar vários dias. Minha presença lá só pode atrapalhar.

— Ah, entendo. Está zangada porque Edward trouxe trabalho, de pois de tanto tempo fora — falou Elizabeth menos preocupada.

Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas achou melhor calar. Por que não deixar que Elizabeth pensasse assim? Que mal poderia ha ver, afinal? Pelo menos deixaria de se preocupar. Ela só veria o que queria ver e os fatos pareciam provar isto. Somente Bella sabia da verdade. E o próprio Edward, é claro!

— Então, posso ficar para _o _almoço? — perguntou, e Elizabeth assen tiu com a cabeça.

— E por que não, por que não? Se eu conheço Edward, não vai demo rar muito para vir buscá-la. Você talvez ainda não descobriu, mas Edward pode ser muito ciumento.

Na:

Eu estou exausta! Estou fazendo um trabalho para a faculdade e nem cheguei perto de acabar, mas amanhã eu termino.

Não vou mais pedir comentários fixos por cada capitulo, mas eu peço que continuem comentando senão como vou saber o que vocês acham depois de cada capitulo?

O meu objetido de pedir que comentassem era que vocês me estimulassem a manter os poste o mais frequente possível, me dizessem o que vocês mais gostaram em cada poste, e se vocês perceberem mesmo que não tivessem chegado ao tanto de comentários que pedi os capitulos continuaram a ser postados.

Beijos e até o capitulo Dez


	11. CAPITULO DEZ

8

**CAPITULO ****X**

Bella e Elizabeth estavam tomando chá, depois do almoço, quan do Jessica chegou. A empregada estava encalorada e sem fôlego, suas faces coradas pelo calor do dia.

— _Kala, ti thelete? _— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Elizabeth.

— _Kyrios _Edward me mandou procurar sua esposa, por toda a ilha, Kyria Elizabeth — respondeu secamente. — Estávamos preocu pados com ela.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito a Edward onde estaria — perguntou Elizabeth, olhando para Bella.

— Mas eu disse — comentou Bella, colocando a xícara de chá na mesinha.

— Espere! —Elizabeth fez um gesto para ordenar-lhe que ficasse onde estava. — 0 que está fazendo?

— Esperava que me mandasse ir com Jessica — suspirou Bella.

— Nao seja tola. Não pode sair logo depois da refeição. E de pois ... Por que Kyrios Edward não veio buscar a esposa?

— Ele está trabalhando, Kyria. Kyrios Chenney está aqui. Eles trabalharam a manhã toda.

— Então Edward não pode querer que sua mulher fique espe rando que ele ache tempo para falar com ela — retorquiu Elizabeth, ferinamente. — Pode dizer a seu patrão que sua esposa está em boas mãos. Vou providenciar para que ela chegue em casa sã e salva, sim?

— _Ne, Kyria _— e Jessica fulminou Bella com mais um de seus olhares hostis. — _Epharisto._

Elizabeth disse a Betina para dar uma bebida a Jessica antes dela sair, e, depois que partiu, Bella comentou quase que para si mesma: — Por que será que ela tem tanta antipatia por mim?

— A mãe de Jessica trabalhava lá na casa quando ela era uma garotinha — explicou. — Edward já era um rapaz, mas sempre arran java tempo para brincar com Jessica, quando acompanhava sua mãe. Ele gostava dela, pois gosta muito de crianças. Mas Jessica não encarava deste modo. Adorava Edward, aliás, até hoje adora. Tem ciúmes de você, esta é a razão. E por que não teria? Você é mais jovem do que ela.

A conversa morreu e Bella percebeu que Elizabeth cochilava. Sen tiu também uma certa sonolência, mas não conseguiu repousar. Lo go teria que voltar para casa e enfrentar Edward, certamente aborrecido por ter lhe contrariado.

Betina estava servindo o chá, às quatro e meia, e Elizabeth acabara de pedir que ela fosse dizer a Yanni para trazer a charrete, quando o barulho atordoante do helicóptero encheu o ar calmo da tarde. Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. Será que Edward estava partindo novamente sem ao menos se despedir? Será que não tinha podido esperar até que ela voltasse? Desesperadamente, sabia que não que ria que ele partisse.. .

Percebeu o olhar de Elizabeth sobre ela, mas não conseguiu se mostrar confiante. Sentiu que Elizabeth estava tão ansiosa quanto ela e sua boca se entreabriu.

Mas o barulho aumentava, em vez de diminuir e, com uma excla mação, Bella correu até a janela. O helicóptero estava pousando a alguns metros da casa. Edward estava sozinho, pilotando.

— É Edward... é Edward — falou desnecessariamente.

— Bem, Betina, é melhor trazer outra xícara. Parece que temos visita — falou com uma calma invejável.

Edward entrou pela casa adentro, os olhos fixos em Bella, que ainda estava perto da janela. Depois dirigiu-se para a avó e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Bella observou-o.

— Então, Edward.. . — falou Elizabeth — Como vai? Você ficou tanto tempo fora!

— Sinto muito. — E lançando um olhar gelado para Bella, falou sem entusiasmo: — A situação é bem mais complicada do que havia imaginado.

— Mas agora você está de volta e isto é o que importa — comen tou Elizabeth satisfeita, sem perceber que Edward estava outra vez encaran do Bella, tirando silenciosamente dela toda a força para se de fender de sua ira.

— Poderei me ausentar outra vez, por muito tempo — falou inex-pressivamente.

— Você vai viajar de novo? — Elizabeth levantou os olhos para ele, muito abertos e preocupados, e voltando-se para Bella, pergun tou: — O que quer dizer isto?

— Não sei — respondeu Bella, muito tristemente.

— Não sabe? — a intenção de Edward parecia ser a de humilhá-la. — Naturalmente que sabe. Por que não diz a verdade a minha avó? Que não quer me ver aqui? Que nosso casamento foi um erro e que deseja a sua liberdade?

— Eu... isto não é verdade! — suas faces queimavam e ela olhava Elizabeth completamente desamparada. — Eu não sei por que ele es tá dizendo estas coisas! — exclamou. — Só porque saí de casa quan do me disse para não sair. . .

— E o resto... — Edward olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.

— Edward, Edward, por favor! — Elizabeth ficou de pé para encarar os dois. — Vocês estão agindo como duas crianças, não como adultos responsáveis! Céus, é natural que, depois de uma separação tão longa, vocês tenham problemas de reajustamento. Você não pode voltar para casa e começar a dar ordens, sem dar razões!

— Isabella está esperando um bebê! — falou Edward com voz rou ca. — Não deveria vir andando até aqui!

— Sei disto. E ela também. Quando chegou estava exausta. Mas isto não é razão para ficar irritado.. .

— A senhora acha! A senhora não entende, vovó!

— Será que não? Bem, talvez. Mas Bella está. . . nessa con dição e você não deveria gritar com ela porque mostrou um pouco de independência!

— Independência! — respondeu Edward irritado. — Eu disse a ela para não vir. Para não se afastar da casa!

— Não sou uma criança! — protestou Bella.

— Sugiro que sentemos para tomar chá — falou Elizabeth calmamen te. — Depois você pode levar Bella para casa. Naquela máquina monstruosa, se for o caso. . .

— Não havia mais nada à mão — explicou Edward, e Elizabeth fez um gesto com a mão, dando o incidente por encerrado.

O chá foi servido, mas Bella não sentiu o gosto e desconfiou que a mesma coisa deveria estar acontecendo com Edward. Mas ele es tava razoavelmente delicado para com a avó, respondendo sobre o negócio das firmas, contando que Nova Iorque estava gelada e úmida e que era muito bom estar de volta para o calor e o sol. Então Edward falou sobre o Natal, e Bella percebeu, surpresa, que falta vam somente algumas semanas para o fim do ano.

— Eleazer virá, sem dúvida — disse Elizabeth pensativamente. E de pois explicou para Bella: — Eleazer é meu irmão. É viúvo e mora numa cidadezinha não muito longe de Atenas. Mas sempre se reúne a nós na época de Natal, não é mesmo, Edward?

Edward concordou e pediu permissão para fumar uma cigarrilha. Bella tinha observado que ele não fumava muito, mas, quando fumava, preferia as cigarrilhas.

— Pensem — comentou Elizabeth —, no ano que vem, o Natal vai

ter mais sentido. Vamos ter mais um bebê em nossa família.

A viagem de volta foi feita em silêncio. Era um pulo, e Ben estava à espera quando aterrissaram. Ele abriu a porta para Bella e ajudou-a a descer do helicóptero, elogiando sua aparência.

Bella foi direto para o quarto e não ficou nada surpresa ao ver que Edward vinha atrás dela. Ele fechou a porta e, cruzando os bra ços, olhou para ela com expectativa:

— Bem? — Mas ela não falou nada; pegou uma escova e começou a passar nos cabelos. — Afinal não é tão corajosa assim.

— Não sei do que está falando — respondeu Bella.

— Por que não contou a minha avó por que eu me casei com você? Por que não se queixou a ela dizendo como a forcei a entrar nisso tudo e que exigi o pagamento _completo _das dívidas de seu pai?

— Por que deveria fazer? Por que deveria me humilhar a este pon to? — respondeu Bella, sentando-se na beira da cama.

— Você teria me humilhado mais ainda.

— Teria? — Bella encolheu os ombros. — Bem, eu, eu... não queria ferir sua avó. Gosto dela demais, para fazer uma coisa dessa.

— Mas gosta ainda mais de um aborto!

— _Não! _— os olhos de Bella estavam muito abertos e sofri dos. — Não, não gostaria, dane-se você!

— Você me disse que não queria o bebê — falou Edward sério.

— Não quero. Mas eu não faria... não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o bebê!

— Então por que você neste estado andou pelos penhascos mais de três quilómetros?

— Mas eu já fiz isso antes. Uma porção de vezes — respondeu Bella suspirando.

— Ela disse que você estava exausta — acrescentou Edward, ainda zangado.

— Eu... eu estava. Está certo, talvez tenha sido uma tolice. Mas foi você quem me fez fazer isto.

— Eu? — Edward foi para perto dela e sentou-se a seu lado. — Qual é a minha culpa?

Bella engoliu em seco. Aquela proximidade a deixava muito perturbada. Tinha muito medo de que ele a tocasse, pois estava cer ta de que se entregaria completamente, e isso era a última coisa que desejaria fazer. Podia se lembrar perfeitamente do que tinha aconte cido poucas horas atrás. Percebeu que ele também se deu conta dis so. Mas para ele tinha sido mais um contato físico, a satisfação de seu desejo por uma menina. Enquanto para ela...

— Você não pode esperar que eu me comporte como . . como um de seus empregados — respondeu depois de se afastar um pouco e deixar entre eles uma distância segura.

— Você acha que eu espero isso?

— Sim. Você pensa que pode me _ordenar o _que devo fazer, e fica furioso se eu não obedeço.

— Sinto muito. Estava apenas pensando no que era melhor para você.

— Para o bebê!

— Está certo, para o bebê, se é deste modo que você quer encarar.!

— Não preciso que se preocupe comigo.

— Então o que você precisa?

— Nada... nada!

— Tem certeza? — ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e fez com que se virasse de frente. — Não foi essa a minha intenção esta manhã.

— Isso é uma coisa muito desumana de dizer — exclamou Bella confusa.

— Mas correta, não acha? Quero dizer que eu não sabia de suas condições, mas você sabia!

— Está certo! — respondeu finalmente Bella, depois de se livrar de suas mãos. — Não posso negar. Goze o sentimento de posseque isto lhe dá. Mas. .. mas lembre-se, qualquer homem com suficiente experiência poderia envolver uma moça boba!

— Ah, entendo!... — Edward estava sério. — Agora sabemos onde estamos, não é? Quando eu precisar.. . de algo, procuro você. E se você sentir o mesmo. ..

— Oh, pare! — Bella tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. — Como pode ser tão cruel? Oh, meu Deus, eu gostaria de nunca ter me casado com você!

— E você acha que não existem horas em que eu tenho a mesma opinião? — perguntou rudemente, largando-a no quarto.

Enquanto Ben estava na ilha, Bella via o marido muito pouco a não ser na hora das refeições. Os dois passavam uma parte do tempo fechados na biblioteca e o resto andando de barco. Uma _**vez **_tomaram o helicóptero e Bella pensou que tinham ido embora de vez. Mas voltaram, bem tarde da noite.

E a vida continuava assim, nessa rotina. Edward nunca mais voltara a seu quarto, embora em certas horas, a despeito de tudo, bem que ela o desejasse.

Tentava se convencer de que era natural sentir necessidade dele. algumas vezes. Era o seu filho que ela carregava dentro de si. Porque deveria sofrer sozinha todas as ansiedades?

O Natal, e tudo o que significava para ela na Inglaterra, parecia distante um milhão de quilómetros da ilha, e, embora existissem al gumas poucas pessoas a quem desejasse mandar cartões, gostaria também de fazer algumas compras, pelo menos para se integrar no espírito das festas de fim de ano.

Ela falou sobre isso com Elizabeth, por ocasião de sua visita; esta lhe aconselhou a conversar com Edward:

— Atenas pode não ser Londres — falou Elizabeth francamente — mas existem muito boas lojas e estou certa de que encontrará aqui tudo o que quiser comprar.

Bella também achava que encontraria, mas pedir para Edward era uma outra história. Entretanto ela achou que deveria tentar, nem que fosse para se convencer de que ousaria falar com ele. Então, logo depois do jantar, ela entrou no assunto.

— Quer ir a Atenas? — perguntou sério. — Você acha que deveria? — obviamente referindo-se a seu estado.

— Eu não sou uma inválida — respondeu prontamente, sentindo os olhos de Ben cravados nela. — Realmente nunca me senti me lhor, principalmente depois que acabaram os enjôos pela manhã.

— Amanhã é bom para você? — perguntou Edward.

— Amanhã? — os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. — Amanhã

seria maravilhoso!

— Bom! Vamos parar amanhã, Ben. Você não se incomoda de

voar com minha mulher amanhã até Atenas, não é?

— Ben! — Bella pronunciou o nome involuntariamente. — Eu pensei que você fosse me levar, Edward!

— Eu não acho que isto seja necessário — respondeu Edward. — Te nho trabalho que posso fazer enquanto Ben estiver fora.

— Oh, mas. . . — o desapontamento de Bella era sem medi das. Estava perigosamente próxima das lágrimas e se desprezava por isto.

— Certamente você pode tirar o dia e voar com Bella até Ate nas, Edward — dizia Ben agora. — Estou certo de que ela prefere a sua companhia à minha.

— Você acha mesmo?

As palavras de Edward eram irônicas, e Bella ficou imaginando o que Edward tinha contado a seu assistente sobre o seu casamento.

— Por favor. — Bella levantou a cabeça orgulhosamente. — Eu não me importo, sinceramente, senhor Chenney. Eu só sinto que vá lhe dar trabalho.

— Não é trabalho nenhum, e meu nome é Ben — respondeu com firmeza. — Muito bem, a que horas prefere ir?

— Dez horas, está bem?.

— Perfeito — respondeu Ben sorrindo. — Vou esperar com pa ciência. — Mas Bella não estava animada. Tinha dúvidas dos efeitos do vôo, em suas condições, e se tivesse alguma coisa, preferia que Edward estivesse com ela. Mas então ralhou consigo mesma. Era provável que Ben se importasse mais do que Edward, e não havia dúvida de que tinha sido muito mais paciente.

Naquela noite não dormiu bem, excitada com a viagem. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha contato com outras pessoas, e estava tão ridiculamente nervosa por deixar a ilha! Acordou um pouco depois das sete, tomou banho e se vestiu.

Edward estava sentado na mesa da sala quando ela veio pelo corre dor. Mexia o café distraído, mas levantou os olhos quando ela se aproximou e, depois de a observar, comentou:

— Muito bem, tudo isso é em homenagem a Ben? Ignorando a ironia, Bella sentou-se e tocou a sineta, chaman do Bree. Quando a criada apareceu, pediu chá e depois sentiu-se com mais coragem para enfrentar o marido. Ele ficou ali observando o menor movimento que ela fizesse, lembrando um gato observando um ratinho.

— Ah . . Onde está o senhor Chenney? — perguntou Bella, incapaz de sustentar o olhar do marido por mais tempo.

— Ben, acredite ou não, está indisposto — respondeu Edward se camente.

— Indisposto?

— Não muito bem. .. enjoado, doente. Para falar claro, incapaz de pilotar o helicóptero.

— Oh.. . — a voz de Bella não estava tão desapontada quan to deveria.

— Ben pensou apenas que estando indisposto eu teria que levar você ao continente.

— Bem, você pode explicar que está enganado, não pode? — Bella afastou a cadeira. Levantou-se e já ia se retirar, quando uns dedos fortes seguraram seu braço.

— Não me deixe, Bella — falou enquanto passava a mão bronzeada por seu braço macio. — Você hoje está muito bonita e agora mesmo posso pensar em fazer coisas mais interessantes com você do que pilotar um helicóptero, está me entendendo?

— Me deixe — respondeu Bella, com a respiração ofegante e um tremor na voz.

— Assim que você terminar seu café — falou, os olhos sensual-mente presos à sua boca — vou levar você a Atenas, quer queira ou não.

Bella concordou e para seu alívio Edward soltou seu braço. Segurou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse quando Bree chegou com a bandeja.

O apetite de Bella não tinha sido nada estimulado pela cons tatação de que bastava que ele lhe tocasse para reduzi-la a um feixe de nervos e sensações. Entretanto sabia que não podia subir a bordo do helicóptero de estômago vazio, portanto pôs de lado os maus pen samentos e silenciosamente agradeceu àquele pequeno ser dentro de la que exigia cuidados, qualquer que fosse o seu estado de espírito.

— Está chovendo. Ainda quer ir? — disse Edward.

— Podemos? — perguntou Bella.

— Lógico. Se estiver pronta. Traga uma capa.

— Eu... eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes — falou um pouco envergonhada, mas Edward não se perturbou.

— Espero você dentro de cinco minutos — falou despreocupada-mente e ela concordou aliviada.

Bella tinha pensado que Felix ou Dimitrios estariam com eles, mas encontrou Edward no helicóptero sozinho. Vestia um casaco de couro preto; seus cabelos estavam orvalhados com algumas gotas de chuva. Ajudou Bella a subir no aparelho, ocupando depois seu lugar, do outro lado.

Bella olhava para ele em dúvida, enquanto ele colocava o cin to de segurança nela e a ensinava a usar o fone de ouvido. Depois perguntou se Dimitrios não ia com eles.

— Não. Por quê? Esperava que ele fosse? — respondeu enquanto ajustava o seu equipamento.

— Edward, você sabe do que estou falando. Não deveria ter alguém, isto é. .. — ela calou-se por um momento e depois prosseguiu: — Não quero que se arrisque por minha culpa.

— Não finja preocupações de esposa depois de tudo, sim? — falou com ironia, enquanto colocava os fones de ouvido. — Confortável? Ótimo! Aqui vamos nós! — falou secamente.

A viagem não foi tão agradável quanto fora a primeira que fizera para a ilha. A chuva era contínua e o vento constantemente maltra tava o aparelho. As ilhas embaixo estavam envoltas em névoa, e poucos barcos tinham se aventurado a enfrentar o mar encapelado.

Edward estava imperturbável e falava com ela através dos fones, mostrando as ilhas maiores e contando um pouco de suas histórias. Eles quase conseguiam a mesma união e camaradagem daquela se mana antes da viagem de Edward para Nova Iorque, antes de seu rela cionamento ter mudado irremediavelmente. Mas, embora nunca mais pudessem partilhar daquela camaradagem platônica, de um certo modo sua ligação agora era mais profunda e, de um certo modo, muito mais íntima. Bella estava consciente disto, apesar de se esforçar em negar.

Aterrissaram em um clube de aviação particular um pouco distan te de Atenas. Tomaram um drinque no salão e, em seguida, Edward telefonou pedindo um carro.

O motorista que tinha vindo buscá-los no dia em que chegaram a Atenas, vindos de Londres, chegou um pouco depois, no mesmo carro preto, e levou-os até a cidade.

Mesmo através da chuva, Bella podia admirar a beleza clássi ca do Partenon, dominando a cidade dos morros próximos, e Edward prometeu que a próxima vez que voltasse ele iria levá-la até a Acró pole. A próxima vez! Bella gostou das palavras, embora soubes se que, se fosse demorar mais de três meses, não teria condições físi cas de apreciar os passeios turísticos.

Fazer compras foi muito cansativo, mesmo com o carro. Bella não estava mais acostumada, e muita gente, buzinas e barulho de freios foram demais para ela. Edward era a única cara amiga e, depois de se separar dele uma vez, agarrou seu braço e não o soltou mais. Almoçaram num grande restaurante que dava para a Praça da Constituição. O nome em grego, Edward lhe contara, era Syntagma, e Bella admitiu que gostara mais do som da palavra em grego. Depois do almoço, Bella comprou alguns cartões e uns peque nos presentes para Ben, Gianna e as moças. Edward deixou-a por um momento para fazer um telefonema e ela aproveitou para comprar um xale feito a mão para Elizabeth, e um disco de um de seus artistas favoritos para Edward. Ela não tinha muito dinheiro para gastar, e, em bora Edward tivesse dito que mantinha contas nas principais lojas, não tinha a coragem de usar seu nome. Até ali tinham andado anonima mente, misturando-se com o povo, como quaisquer outros compra dores. Bella não queria chamar atenção para a sua identidade. Alguém poderia ouvir, e, mesmo que parecesse ridículo, ela realmen te se preocupava com o que pudesse acontecer a Edward. Além de tudo, não queria comprar o presente _dele _com o dinheiro _dele!_

Um saco plástico anunciando uma marca popular de vermute do ce escondeu as compras dos olhos de Edward, e, quando ele sugeriu que já era tempo de irem, já estava pronta. Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo e ela não via a hora de chegar em casa novamente. _Chegar em casa? _Que idiota ela era, pensou com raiva. Já estava pensando em Lidros como seu lar, quando em poucos meses sua presença ali não seria mais exigida!

Estava muito quieta no caminho de volta, respondendo por mo nossílabos às perguntas que Edward lhe fazia. Realmente os dolorosos pensamentos que tinha tido antes não eram os únicos responsáveis.

Começou a sentir um aperto na garganta e desejou não ter almoçado tão bem. Ela se atormentava com a idéia de vir a vomitar e de como o faria, naquele espaço apertado da cabine.

Edward só percebeu o mal-estar de Bella no fim da viagem. Isto porque toda a sua energia estava concentrada em pilotar o helicópte ro e não tinha tido tempo de analisar sua hostilidade aparente. Mas, quando olhou com mais vagar para seu rosto pálido, balançou a ca beça impacientemente.

— Por que você não me avisou? — perguntou. — Você se sente enjoada, não é? Meu Deus, o que pensa que eu sou? Um monstro insensível que você não ousa incomodar?

— Mas o que você poderia ter feito?

— Poderia ter pousado o helicóptero em uma das ilhas. Chama-se emergência, como bem sabe!

— Agora estou me sentindo melhor — desculpou-se Bella. Naquele momento Bella odiou-o com todas as suas forças.

Não se importava que ele estivesse ofendido pela sua determinação de evitar que partilhasse com ele de suas ansiedades ou que verda deiramente pudesse se preocupar com ela. . . Para ela aquela decla ração seca resumia as razoes de tudo quanto ele tinha feito por ela até então.

NA:

Eles precisam aprender a se entender.

Obrigada a todos os gentis comentários.

Vocês não sabem o que me aconteceu ontem, eu estava saindo da faculdade e indo para a rodoviaria do plano piloto ( Brasília) e por 2 minutos perdi o ônibus, resumindo o ônibus das 23:45 não chegava até minha casa e os circulares não passa a essa hora ( eu morro eu um sitio a 2H e 30minutos Da cheguei no centro 1H20min da manhã. Eu tive que dormir na casa da minha tia, e ainda vestida de calça jeans! É horrivel.

Agora eu estou rindo mais não foi nenhum pouco engraçado na hora!

Eu vou postar o proximo capitulo o mais rápido que puder.


	12. CAPITULO ONZE

6

CAPITULO XI

O irmão de Elizabeth chegou dois dias antes do Natal, mas não veio só. Trouxe com ele a sua neta.

Heidi Denali era uma bela jovem grega, talvez um ou dois anos mais velha do que Bella, com cabelos negros e brilhantes e olhos também negros, com pesadas pestanas. Como muitas mulheres gre gas, não era tão esguia como é comum às mulheres ocidentais; tinha curvas redondas e voluptuosas. Suas roupas eram justas, fazendo so bressair o busto cheio e o balanço provocador das cadeiras, e seus olhos mostravam a admiração que sentia por Edward.

Bella encontrou os visitantes no mesmo dia em que chegaram. Dimitrios tinha voado para o continente a fim de trazer Eleazer Denali para o chalé de Elizabeth e tinha ficado combinado que os irmãos iriam juntar-se a Bella, Edward e Ben para o jantar daquela noi te.

Entretanto, quando Edward ficou a par de que também sua prima distante havia chegado, achou que Elizabeth não poderia acomodar bem os dois em seu pequeno chalé. Assim convidou Eleazer e Heidi a se hospedarem em sua casa. Eles chegaram ao entardecer, muito agra decidos pela delicadeza de Edward.

Ao encontrar Heidi pela primeira vez, Bella desejou que Edward a tivesse consultado antes de lhes oferecer hospitalidade. Embora soubesse que não deveria se sentir assim, não gostou do modo como a moça monopolizou a atenção de seu marido. Uma emoção que ela se negou a analisar tomava conta dela, fazendo com que cerrasse as mãos cada vez que ouvia o riso provocante de Heidi.

Estava se vestindo para o jantar daquela noite, quando Edward foi a seu quarto. Os seus olhares se encontraram e Edward ficou ligeira mente irritado com a expressão espantada de Bella.

— Por favor, não se assuste. Não vim até aqui para seduzi-la. Mas... — e seu olhar girou era torno — eu dei meu quarto a Eleazer e queria saber se tem alguma objeção a que eu durma no quarto de vestir.

Bella soltou o fôlego de uma vez. Por um minuto pensou que ele iria sugerir partilharem a mesma cama, e a emoção que tinha sentido a deixara assustada. Longe de objetar, ela teria recebido muito bem a sugestão, mas era bom que não tivesse que fazer esta escolha.

— Eu. . . bem, não — falou sem jeito —, desde que...

— Eu não me meto na sua vida mais do que o necessário — com pletou Edward asperamente. — Vou ter que usar seu banheiro, mas será tudo.

— É sua casa.— falou Bella sem jeito.

— Sim, é. Obrigado pela compreensão — e saiu.

Elizabeth tinha vindo para o jantar, e Bella não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a sugestão de Edward para que ela também ficasse com eles, enquanto o irmão estivesse lá. Elizabeth respondeu que iria pensar, mas obviamente achou a idéia muito simpática. Ela e o irmão se viam muito pouco e naturalmente tinham muitas coisas para conversar.

Bella estava em companhia de Ben quando se dirigiam pa ra a sala de jantar e ficou muito contente quando Edward insistiu para que se sentasse a seu lado. Heidi sentou-se do outro lado, e durante o transcorrer da refeição Bella se via mais e mais procurando conversar com Edward. Heidi fazia o que podia para monopolizar Edward, e Bella sentiu um crescente ressentimento dentro dela. Recusa va-se a admitir que seu ciúme e sua raiva eram tais que seria capaz de arrancar os olhos de Heidi.

Quando o jantar terminou, o café foi servido no salão. Bella sentou-se ao lado de Eleazer. Era um homem de idade, alto como a irmã, mas não tão robusto. Estava um pouco recurvado, e tinha o cabelo ralo, mas seu sorriso era muito agradável e ele sabia fazer uso dele. Bree trouxe a bandeja de café e a colocou ao lado de Bella. Quando a jovem recusou, ele perguntou:

— Você não aprecia nosso café forte?

— Antes eu gostava — respondeu Bella ruborizada.

— Entendo. — Ficou um pouco pensativo e depois perguntou: — Não acha a vida em Lidros muito solitária em comparação com Lon dres? Você é de Londres, não é?

— Isso mesmo, Lidros fica um pouco isolada, mas eu gosto.

— Elizabeth me contou que Edward tem ficado muito tempo fora desde o casamento. Isto é muito desagradável!

Bella deu um sorriso forçado, consciente da risada de Heidi ao ouvir um comentário qualquer de Edward, enquanto escolhiam dis cos. Depois respondeu polidamente:

— Eu... nós aceitamos... — e o velho concordou. — Edward trabalha demais. Tínhamos até perdido a esperança de vê-lo casado. Tantas jovens tentaram agarrá-lo, mas não adiantou. — Seus olhos piscaram e continuou: — Olhe como ele impressiona a pobre Heidi. Ela é completamente fascinada por ele, não acha?

Bella olhou para onde eles estavam, sem perceber que seu olhar deixava transparecer rancor. Não podia se imaginar com pena de Heidi. Ela era ousada demais e muito segura de si mesma.

Eleazer pareceu preocupado com as consequências do que dissera e continuou:

— Tenho certeza de que não deve ter dificuldades deste tipo, _pet-hi. _É óbvio, pela maneira com que Edward olha para você, que ocupa um lugar muito especial em seus pensamentos.

Bella sentiu um aperto na garganta. Era muita bondade do velho tentar lhe dar autoconfiança, mas sabia que Edward não tinha estes sentimentos especiais em relação a ela.

— Foi um jantar delicioso, Isabella. Foi você quem escolheu o menu?

— Não, isto é — falou corando — é Gianna quem trata disto. Co nheço muito pouco a cozinha grega.

— Mas devia aprender — exclamou Elizabeth, intrometendo-se na conversa. — No começo era diferente. Ninguém esperava que che gasse e assumisse tudo. Mas Gianna precisa aprender que você agora é a patroa.

— Vocês precisam lhe dar tempo — comentou uma voz familiar, perto do sofá onde Bella estava sentada. Olhou para trás indig nada e viu que Edward estava de pé bem atrás, olhando para ela. — Não se esqueçam de que Isabella é muito jovem. E nosso modo de vida exige algum tempo para ser assimilado.

— Sim, ela é. Muito jovem, não é? — Heidi apareceu atrás de Edward e, pelo tom de voz, parecia dizer que Bella mal tinha saído do berço.

Bella virou-se para a frente outra vez, controlando a resposta malcriada que chegou a seus lábios. Instintivamente não tinha gos tado de Heidi, e tinha se reprovado por isso. Mas agora sabia que seu instinto não a enganara. Heidi ia causar problemas, se pudesse. 0 comentário da moça grega tinha parecido uma brincadeira bem-humorada, e Edward se divertiu. Era fácil para ele, pensou Bella com raiva. Eram parentes, ele podia se dar ao luxo de ser generoso. Mas será que ele não percebia que a fazia sentir-se como um enfeite e muito infantil? Uma pessoa que contribuiu muito pouco para o casamento? Suspeitou que ele percebia isso muito bem, e sentiu ódio por ele!

Mais tarde, Edward colocou uns discos na vitrola e Heidi sugeriu que dançassem. Era uma maneira de ficar nos braços de Edward, e quando viu os dois juntos, Bella ficou vermelha de indignação. Heidi não tinha escrúpulos de colar seu corpo ao de Edward, que parecia muito satisfeito. Ele dançava da mesma maneira que fazia as outras coisas, com agilidade _e _elegância, comunicando o poder de toda a sua força. Embora odiando a presença de Heidi, Bella ficou observando seu marido, como que hipnotizada. Uma vez ele interceptou esse olhar por cima do ombro de Heidi e seus olhos ficaram sombrios. Mas en tão a grega falou alguma coisa, e sua expressão pensativa transfor mou-se num sorriso.

Por volta das onze horas, Bella resolveu ir para a cama. Elizabeth tinha sido convencida a ficar aquela noite, e, embora a reunião pare cesse que ainda ia durar por mais algum tempo, para Bella já era o bastante. Ela se desculpou polidamente, com o pretexto de uma dor de cabeça, e, ignorando o olhar subitamente hostil de Edward, deixou a sala.

A porta do quarto de vestir estava aberta e ela franziu o cenho, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos despenteados. Poderia jurar que es tava fechada quando tinha chegado ao quarto. Então, antes que ti vesse tempo de tomar qualquer decisão, Edward apareceu na soleira, a camisa desabotoada até a cintura, os pés descalços. Imediatamen te sua respiração ficou irregular e teve que controlar o tremor de sua voz quando perguntou:

— O que está fazendo?

— 0 que parece que estou fazendo? Estou indo para a cama, na turalmente — falou encolhendo os ombros. — O que mais poderia fazer quando minha esposa resolve se retirar?

— Eu... mas não havia razão. ..

— Pois pensei que sim.

— Mas por quê? Heidi também foi dormir?

— Não que eu saiba — falou apertando os lábios.

— Estou surpresa — falou Bella virando as costas para ele. — Talvez seja melhor ir verificar!

— 0 que há com você? — perguntou asperamente.

— Comigo? Nada.

— Então por que fez um comentário tão venenoso?

— Eu sou . .. _pensam _que sou sua esposa!

— E daí?

— Muito bem. Então ela estava atrás de você!

— Heidi não estava atrás de mim! — respondeu Edward, entrando no quarto e parando a poucos passos dela, controlando-se com evi dente dificuldade.

— Não. Então o que você acha que ela estava fazendo? Ou é um costume grego que eu desconheço, que permite que uma moça soltei ra fique se exibindo diante de um homem casado com quem ela sim patiza?

— _Bella!_

— Bem, eu acho isso mesmo. E o jeito como vocês estavam dan çando era. . . era revoltante!

Edward aproximou-se dela e segurou seus ombros, dizendo:

— Acredite ou não, Heidi não me atrai de jeito nenhum!

— Não? Você então deve ser um grande ator!

— Oh, Charlotte! — exclamou com voz atormentada. Suas mãos escorregaram por cima de seus ombros, pelas suas costas até os qua dris, puxando-a para ele, unindo seu corpo ao dele, tanto que ela pôde claramente sentir que, se Heidi não o atraía, ela certamente conseguia isso! — Bella, meu Deus!, você não percebe? É você quem eu quero. Se consegui fazer você sentir ciúmes de mim, estou contente. Não sei por que diabo vou ter que dormir ali, sabendo que você está a poucos metros de mim!

Segurou com as mãos a cabeça de Bella, virando seu rosto pa ra ele, e Bella era impotente para resistir, ela procurou avida mente, para que negar? Ela tivera ciúmes, sim. E ela o desejava, também! Suas mãos o ajudaram a tirar a camisa e o mundo sumiu para eles. . .

De manhã as coisas pareciam diferentes. Bella acordou com um delicioso sentimento de prostração, que rapidamente se dissipou ao descobrir que estava sozinha na cama. Uma olhada no relógio mostrou que já eram dez horas, e um pouco de sua ansiedade dimi nuiu. Edward não gostava de dormir até tarde, em qualquer circunstân cia, e com hóspedes em casa. .. Hóspedes!

Enquanto tomava banho, deixou que a lembrança da noite ante rior a envolvesse. Tinha sido uma experiência devastadora, uma doação completa, em que ambos se consumiram, em seu desejo mú tuo. Edward tinha sido carinhoso e delicado, possessivo e apaixonado, ensinando a ela como agradar a ele, e deste modo a agradar a ela mesma. Tinha adorado sentir o quanto ele a desejava e descobriu que fazer amor poderia durar horas e horas. Não era, portanto, de se ad mirar que se sentisse tão preguiçosa naquela manhã. Uma ponta de ansiedade, porém, rompeu o véu da indolência. O que estava ela fa zendo, ali deitada, lembrando com prazer de um relacionamento que, para Edward, não passava de uma satisfação puramente sensorial? Que tipo de mulher era ela, que podia achar tanto gozo em relembrar o que era apenas uma experiência sexual?

As nuvens de fantasia imediatamente se dissiparam. O que estava acontecendo com ela, sonhando acordada com um homem que tinha sido o responsável indireto pela morte de seu pai e que a tinha obriga do a um casamento somente para que ela lhe gerasse um herdeiro? Será que estava ficando doida, traindo desta forma a memória de seu pai?

Terminou o banho, jogou longe a toalha e vestiu as roupas intimas. Sim, tudo aquilo era verdade, mas havia alguma coisa mais, uma coisa que mesmo agora ela tentava fingir que não existia! Seus senti mentos em relação a Edward tinham mudado! Ela ainda o odiava algu mas vezes, odiava o poder que tinha sobre ela. Mas o mais importan te era a constatação de que tinha deixado que ele fosse para sua ca ma não pelas simples razões de mútuo desejo e necessidade. Sutilmente e despercebidamente, sem que soubesse como, ele tinha se tornado importante para ela, desesperadamente importante. Não era mais o homem que tinha levado seu pai ao desespero, o carcereiro que a tinha aprisionado, o cruel violentador de sua virgindade. Era o seu marido, em todos os sentidos, e ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Encontrou Elizabeth e Eleazer ainda tomando café, mas não havia si nal dos outros. Depois de lhe dar bom-dia, entretanto, Elizabeth avisou:

— Edward levou Heidi até o continente — inconsciente de como estas palavras iriam abalar a esposa de seu neto. — Você ainda estava dormindo e Edward não quis acordá-la.

— Por que.. . por que ele teve que ir? — perguntou Bella se gurando com força a borda da mesa. — Levar Heidi até o continente? Ela chegou ontem.

— Parece que ela se esqueceu de algumas compras de última hora — explicou Elizabeth calmamente. — Sente-se, _pethi. _Você está pálida, não está. Eleazer? Foi bom que Edward não inventasse de levar você com eles.

Bella se sentou porque sentiu que poderia cair a qualquer mo mento. Mas seu apetite tinha desaparecido. Quando Elizabeth pediu a Bree para trazer o chá e os biscoitos de sempre, Bella sentiu um enjôo violento, e a única coisa que fez foi ficar quieta em seu lugar. Por que Edward tinha concordado em levar Heidi até o continente? Cer tamente sabia como Bella se sentiria. Ou será que ele não se importava? Aqueles protestos da noite anterior teriam sido somente um meio para conseguir um fim? Uma maneira de fazer com que ela cedesse ao seu desejo quando devia ter suspeitado de que ela re cusaria?

Mas, honestamente, o que poderia esperar? Edward nunca, em qual quer momento, tinha dito que a amava. Atração, sim.. . desejo, naturalmente. Nunca a emoção que tão descuidadamente tinha des pertado nela. Tinha sido tola em pensar de outro modo, iludir-se com os pensamentos de que ele não poderia amá-la de um modo tão maravilhoso sem sentir por ela um grande amor. Ele mesmo dissera que só viria procurá-la quando precisasse de uma mulher. E era exatamente o que vinha fazendo! Ela mesma vinha tentando se enga nar. Logo que pôde, deixou os hóspedes. Precisava ficar só, ter tempo de pensar e planejar. Uma coisa era certa: não podia continuar as sim, um alvo para seu mau humor, uma conveniência para suas ne cessidades sexuais. Ela tinha mantido sua parte da barganha, o _con trato. _Havia se casado com ele e a criança que devia nascer era fruto de um casamento. Mas não havia nada no contrato que estipulasse que deveria viver com o marido durante os nove meses da gravidez. Não fazia mal que não tivesse ninguém esperando por ela na Ingla terra. Lá ainda era o seu lar, e sua casa em Glebe Square parecia a ela um porto seguro. Como estava contente por ter conservado a casa, seu refúgio, o lugar que ela previra um dia ter que usar. Mas nunca nestas circunstâncias!

O maior problema era o isolamento da ilha. Se vivessem em qual quer outro lugar, onde houvesse transporte fácil, ela poderia escrever a Edward uma carta de despedida sem se encontrar com ele. Mas a si tuação de Lidros impedia um tal comportamento. Precisaria de aju da para deixar a ilha, e ninguém arriscaria a desagradar o patrão desta maneira. Além disso, quaisquer que tivessem sido seus impul sos, covardes do passado, ela devia uma explicação a Edward, dizer o que planejava fazer. Embora tivesse poucas ilusões quanto a seu ver dadeiro interesse por ela, sabia que ele se importava muito com seu filho por nascer, e ela precisava assegurar a ele que nada faria para prejudicar a saúde da criança.

Mas esta conversa prometia ser tempestuosa e ela esperava sua volta trêmula de ansiedade. O que fazer se ele tentasse persuadi-la a partir?, pensou assustada. E se ele usasse o poder que indubitavel mente tinha sobre ela para convencê-la a ficar? Como poderia resis tir se o amava? Quando a idéia da vida sem ele lhe parecia sombria _e _deprimente?

Encontrou a solução. Se não tirasse da cabeça o que ele tinha feito a seu pai, se não tirasse da cabeça a imagem do cadáver inchado do pai, tirado do mar, ela ficaria firme.

O helicóptero voou sobre a casa quando Bella repousava, de pois do almoço. Ela não estava dormindo, mas pelo menos não preci saria fingir uma alegria que não sentia. Mesmo assim, ficou surpresa quando, cinco minutos depois de o helicóptero pousar, Edward entrou em seu quarto. Então, a amargura tomou conta dela. Naturalmente, sua avó esperaria este tipo de comportamento dele!

— Alô, meu amor, como está se sentindo? — perguntou ele com uma voz tão carinhosa que quase fez com que se esquecesse de sua decisão.

— E você se importa? — respondeu séria, apoiando-se nos cotove los.

— Oh, Deus! É lógico que sim! — respondeu afastando o cabelo que lhe caía na testa.

— É verdade? Oh, sim, tinha me esquecido! Se eu estiver bem o bebê também estará — disse sarcástica. — Bem, fique tranquilo, nós dois estamos bem.

— O que há? Elizabeth não disse onde fui?

— Sim, levar Heidi para o continente. Será que Ben não podia ir? Ele não era bastante bom para mim?

— Você não deve ter ciúmes — falou contrariado. — Ben estava conosco. Ou você desconhecia este pequeno detalhe? Heidi queria fa zer umas compras, e como Ben e eu precisávamos ir a Atenas, a negócios, ela veio junto.

Bella hesitou. Ben não estava na mesa na hora do almoço, mas ela pensou que ele estivesse trabalhando. Além do mais, isto não mudava muito a situação. Edward a estava usando e as coisas con tinuariam assim até quando conviesse a ele. Ela achava que não aguentaria muito mais.

— Quero voltar para Londres, Edward — falou depois de tomar fôle go.

— Você quer voltar para Londres — repetiu ele friamente, depois de alguns momentos de perplexidade. — Posso saber por quê?

— Não há nada. .. não há nada que possa me impedir, não é? — respondeu angustiada. — Quero dizer, nada no contrato me obri ga a viver aqui, há?

— Deixe-me ver se estou entendendo — falou Edward, e ela percebeu que ele estava abalado. — Você quer voltar a _morar _em Londres?

— Sim. Pelo menos até o bebê nascer. Depois.. . depois talvez eu faça alguma viagem.

— Está sugerindo que eu permita que minha mulher more sozinha em Londres? — perguntou furioso. — Bella, você perdeu o juízo! Você já pensou se alguma pessoa inescrupulosa descobrir quem você é, você seria um ótimo negócio para qualquer candidato a sequestrador! Não vou permitir!

— E como vai me impedir? Pela força?

— Bella, o que há? A noite passada... a noite passada... Oh, Deus, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. A noite passada foi... maravilhosa! E, hoje, fico fora umas quatro, talvez cinco horas e vo cê me comunica que quer me deixar? Bella, eu não vou permitir que você faça isso para mim!

Ele sentou outra vez na beira da cama e com a mão procurava a sua nuca, sob os cabelos. Desejava esfregar seu pescoço de encontro às mãos dele, deixar que ele a trouxesse mais perto e silenciar sua boca com aqueles beijos tão possessivos, que pareciam tirar dela to da a resistência, e se entregar a ele, incondicionalmente. Mas lem brou de seu pai e se soltou.

— Não me toque! — falou com tal violência, que ele imediatamen te a soltou e ficou de pé.

— Então é isso! Você está envergonhada do que aconteceu a noite passada. Não pode conciliar a maneira como se portou com o que acha que deve sentir!

— Está enganado! — falou em pânico, sabendo que estava mais perto da verdade do que seria seguro. — Eu não senti nada. E minha pele se arrepia ao me lembrar o que eu deixei você fazer comigo!

— Você realmente acredita nisso?

— Sei que esta é a verdade. Muito bem, você consegue me conven cer a fazer tais coisas. Mas não tenho prazer com isso. E sempre me desprezo, depois. Eu odeio você, Edward Cullen. Nunca vou deixar de odiar. Mal posso esperar o dia em que seu filho vai nascer para me livrar de você!

— Muito bem, se é isso o que você deseja — falou Edward, depois de ouvir sem um movimento tudo o que ela quis lhe dizer. — Não vou mais aborrecê-la. Mas não posso, nem vou permitir que você vá morar em Londres!

— O quê?

— Não estou preparado para permitir que você corra esse risco. Não vou permitir que arrisque sua vida, a despeito de seus sentimen tos por mim. Mas... como parece que minha presença aqui é o pro blema, eu aceito ficar longe até a criança nascer. Podemos trazer um médico e uma enfermeira algumas semanas antes da data que se calcula que ele irá nascer e você receberá toda a assistência. Na verdade, procurei hoje nosso médico, e pedi que ele viesse a semana que vem, só para verificar se está tudo em ordem. Depois do parto, bem, como você disse, então já é outra história.

Bella ouviu tudo com dor no coração. Naturalmente era isto o que desejava! Que ele ficasse longe dela. Reconhecia que estaria mais protegida aqui, entre pessoas que gostavam dela, do que em Londres, sozinha. Mas como poderia privá-lo de sua casa, mesmo temporariamente?

— Não pode fazer isso! — exclamou. — O que sua avó pensaria?

— Bem menos do que se você me abandonasse e fosse morar em Londres — respondeu, preocupado. — Bem? Você concorda com is so?

— Mas esta ilha é o seu lar!

— Tenho muitas casas, apartamentos — e ele caminhou para a porta. — Lar é uma palavra que uso muito pouco — olhou para ela mais uma vez. — Você reconhece que vou ter que ficar mais alguns dias até que as festas de fim de ano passem, não é? Prometo não aborrecer você. Vou ter que dormir no quarto de vestir mas pode trancar a porta, se quiser.

Bella podia sentir as lágrimas teimando em cair. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele conseguia sua compaixão, mesmo sem fazer for ça, e ela teve um momento de desespero, pela sua fraqueza.

Então endireitou os ombros e falou firme:

— Não vou trancar a porta. Você é meu marido. Tem o direito legal de partilhar de minha cama.

— Pobre conforto! Não, obrigado. A porta bateu atrás dele.

Por sorte, ou talvez destino, Bella não passou bem no dia de Natal. Apanhou um forte resfriado, e consequentemente tinha uma ótima desculpa para não participar das comemorações da família. Ficou, entretanto, muito emocionada com os presentes que recebeu em troca das pequenas coisas que ofereceu.

Todos eles iriam para a igreja da vila naquela manhã, mas antes de saírem Edward veio vê-la. Não tinha ficado com ele sozinha desde aquela tarde, dois dias antes, quando ela havia dito a ele que queria ir embora, e tinha deixado o presente dele na sala, junto com o dos outros. Por isso não esperava seus agradecimentos pessoais.

— Eu tenho um pequeno presente para você se estiver bem — falou para ela, da porta.

— Se eu estiver bem? — perguntou Bella intrigada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e voltou logo depois com uma massa de pele cor de mel. Bella juntou as mãos, olhando para ele, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ele se abaixava e punha no chão a criatura. Era um filhote de cocker-spaniel, fofo e excitado, que co meçou a correr pelo quarto, ignorando por completo a desordem que estava fazendo.

— Oh! Edward... — Bella levantou-se da cama segurando aque la coisinha agitada, que queria se livrar dela. — Edward, é lindo! — As lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. — Não sei o que dizer; obrigada!

NA: a Bella as vezes pode ser muito estupida, Edward adorou ver a Bella com ciumes, ele estava tentando fazer com que a Bella goste um pouco mais dele, enquanto ee ainda tem tempo, mas o ressentimento que a bella ainda guarda ainda está vivo na memoria dela.


	13. capitulo doze

4

CAPÍTULO XII

Tanto janeiro como fevereiro eram meses chuvosos, e os ventos que vinham de noroeste varriam a ilha, provocando uma baixa de temperatura maior do que o habitual, para esta época do ano. A chu va não caía como em Londres, dias seguidos, mas caia em torrentes que podiam ensopar uma pessoa em segundos. A água escorria dos telhados, os riachos transbordavam e os caminhos estavam cheios de lama. A ilha parecia diferente debaixo daquele aguaceiro, mas Bella tinha aprendido a gostar dela sob qualquer aspecto. Ela dava uma caminhada todos os dias, exercitando a cadelinha cocker, a que deu o nome de Suki. Seu afeto desinteressado pela cadelinha era uma válvula de escape para a emoção contida de Bella, e suas brincadeiras uma fonte constante de divertimento.

Bella passava agora a maior parte de seu tempo dentro ou próximo da casa. Desde a partida de Edward tinha visto Elizabeth raras vezes e sabia que a velha senhora a culpava pelo fracasso de seu ca samento. Nas raras ocasiões em que Bella fez a caminhada pela ilha tinha percebido a censura nos olhos de Elizabeth, esfriando assim o relacionamento entre ambas. Bella sentiu muito, pois real mente gostava da velha senhora. Mas talvez ela estivesse certa. Não havia sentido um envolvimento maior quando dentro de alguns meses, no máximo, ela estaria deixando a ilha para sempre.

Os piores momentos eram à noite, quando vagueava pelos corredo res da casa, temendo a hora em que devia ir para a cama. Dr. Gerandy, o médico da família Cullen, fazia agora visitas periódicas pa ra verificar o seu estado e tinha lhe dado pílulas para dormir. Mas algo dentro dela rejeitava esses sedativos artificiais e ela preferia fi car lendo até a madrugada, quando adormecia exausta, muitas ve zes ainda com o livro entre as mãos. Gianna desaprovava estes hábi tos, mas nada podia fazer.

Apesar de tudo, a saúde de Bella era boa. Comia porque preci sava, fazia exercícios e, embora estivesse ganhando peso, estava engordando somente nos lugares certos. Bella tinha a impressão de estar sonhando ao ver seu ventre crescer daquele jeito. Não acre ditava que fosse ter um filho! Então a criança mexeu e ela não mais questionou o fato.

Havia horas em que sentia saudade intolerável de Edward. Embora tentasse evitar, sua imagem não saía de seus pensamentos, o que não era absurdo, dentro das circunstâncias. Estava vivendo em sua casa, em sua ilha. Como poderia esquecer, perguntava a si mesma, com amargura. Dormindo na mesma cama onde ele tinha revelado a ela sua própria e íntima natureza emocional.

Entretanto, suspeitava que onde quer que fosse seus sentimentos seriam os mesmos. Particularmente depois que o bebê começou a se mexer e a despertar para a sua própria vida, dentro dela.

Lá pelo fim de março, quando os ventos estavam mais fracos e a ilha começava a desabrochar com todas as flores da primavera, recebeu uma visita. De tempos em tempos Felix ou Dimitrios apareciam para verificar se tudo estava em ordem e trazer notícias de Edward e de suas viagens. Mas aparentava calma, sentada no terra ço quando o helicóptero baixou. Não escondeu seu desapontamento ao ver Ben sair do aparelho.

Estava inconsciente de sua mudança até o comentário de Ben. Em três meses sua pele estava mais viçosa, os cabelos mais brilhan tes e uma generosa camada de carne cobria seu corpo. A bata leve que usava com uma _calça jeans _mal escondia sua barriga, mas Ben comentou que nunca a vira tão bonita.

Depois que Jessica serviu chocolate e que Bella lhe assegurou que tudo ia bem com ela, perguntou, muito preocupada:

— Por que você veio, Ben? Alguma coisa não vai bem?

— Eu podia interpretar mal a sua pergunta, sabe? — respondeu Ben evasivamente. — Será que não sou bem-vindo aqui?

— Você sabe muito bem que é. É... é maravilhoso ver uma cara nova depois de semanas aqui sozinha. Mas.. .

— Quer saber como vai Edward?

— É lógico! — sua resposta revelava todo o seu ímpeto.

— Edward.. . bem, ele está em Londres — falou depois de alguma hesitação. Ele não está doente se é isto o que você quer dizer.

— O que você está querendo dizer? — perguntou Bella preo cupada.

— Quero dizer que não estou muito satisfeito com o que está acontecendo com ele.

— Continue —pediu Bella agitada.

— Acho que está trabalhando demais. E não há necessidade dis so. Ele sempre emprega homens para se preocuparem por ele, mas acaba querendo fazer tudo sozinho. Não está comendo uma comida saudável e não sei quando descansa. E ele parece estar... bem, pa rece estar exausto.

— Por que está me dizendo tudo isso? — perguntou Bella, que a esta altura tinha se levantado e andava agitadamente pelo pá tio. — Por que não diz tudo isso a Edward?

— E você acha que eu não disse?

— Ele sabe que você está aqui?

— Sim. Ele quer notícias suas de primeira mão.

— Mas... ele não pediu que você me dissesse tudo isto, pediu?

— O que você acha?

— Então por que me contou tudo? — perguntou, voltando para sua cadeira.

— Você poderia pedir-lhe para voltar — replicou Ben calma mente.

— Para cá? — perguntou Bella, enrubescendo.

— Para onde mais? Aqui é o único lugar onde ele se acalma. Sem telefones, sem qualquer tipo de comunicação. Ele precisa disto, Bella. Alguma coisa o está atormentando e desconfio que é você.

Bella torcia as mãos. Depois tomou fôlego e falou:

— Ben, Edward não liga para mim. Eu não sei o que lhe contou sobre a razão do nosso casamento, mas. .. bem, não foi uma união por amor.

— Sei exatamente por que vocês se casaram — falou Ben com firmeza. — Eu também conheci seu pai.

— Então pode entender como me sinto.

— De certo modo. Mas você não sabe a verdade toda, sabe? Ou poderia entender melhor Edward.

— O que quer dizer? _A verdade toda? _É lógico que eu conheço a verdade toda. Ou não estaria aqui!

— Estou duvidando — respondeu Ben, franzindo as sobrance lhas — que você saiba a verdade toda. Edward não é deste tipo de homem. Ele não lhe contaria. É muito... orgulhoso.

— De que está falando? — perguntou Bella muito agitada. — O que eu não sei?

— Você conhecia seu pai muito bem?

— Se conhecia meu pai muito bem? Como uma filha conhece o pai muito bem?

— Estou falando sério. Você ficava no colégio a maior parte do tempo, não é? Você não poderia, muito provavelmente, saber de seu vício de jogo, poderia?

— Não acredito que meu pai fosse um jogador — falou, muito tensamente. — Ele jogava cartas, sim. E tinha azar. Mas existem

milhares de pessoas assim. E elas não pagam suas dívidas com suas vidas!

— Oh, sim, se isto é como você pensa.

— Ben, você não pode começar a falar numa coisa des ta e depois encerrar o assunto. Se sabe alguma coisa sobre meu pai que eu ainda não saiba, deveria me contar!

— Acreditaria em mim? Você não acreditou em Edward, não foi?

— Edward queria alguém para lhe dar um filho, com um mínimo de esforço!

— Se você acreditasse nisso, Bella, se você realmente acredi ta nisto.. . Bem, então eu tenho muita pena de você, Bella, real mente tenho. E tenho pena de Edward também. Tinha pensado que vo cê tinha percebido que espécie de homem é seu marido.

— Pois então me diga!

— Não. Não tenho o direito de explicar as ações de Edward. Ele não me agradeceria por isso. Mas, algum dia, acho que você deveria en trar em contato com seus advogados em Londres e lhes perguntar o que aconteceu oito anos atrás.

As semanas após a partida de Ben foram as mais longas da vida de Bella. A despeito do que lhe tinha dito, não podia acreditar que a saúde de Edward tinha alguma coisa a ver com ela. Se estava se esforçando demais era porque assim o queria e se pensava nela, às vezes, deveria estar com um certo grau de impaciência por ela lhe ter negado o direito de usar sua ilha.

Mas assim mesmo, preocupava-se com ele, e esperava impaciente pela próxima viagem de Felix, a fim de saber notícias de Edward.

Com relação à sugestão de Ben, sobre entrar em contato com o senhor Volturi, seu advogado, não estava muito decidida. Como poderia escrever e pedir esclarecimentos sobre uma declaração tão esquisita? A única coisa importante que tinha acontecido naquela época fora a morte de sua mãe e seu pai certamente não tinha nada a ver com isso. A não ser que... a não ser que a morte de sua mãe o tivesse abalado tanto que o tivesse levado a jogar desesperadamente, o que tinha finalmente resultado em sua própria morte.

Iria com certeza conversar com o senhor Volturi sobre o assunto quando voltasse a Londres, mas achava que não devia pedir explica ções dessa natureza numa carta.

O tempo estava cada vez mais quente, e agora ela podia passar horas deitada ao sol. Sua pele estava bronzeada e não mais sofria com o calor de seus raios. Chegou até a usar uma roupa de banho, quando estava certa de que ninguém poderia vê-la, embora sua ima gem ao espelho não lhe desse muito prazer. O bebê estava muito ativo, agora, mantendo-a acordada noites com seus pontapés e murros. Mas também era muito mais real, e ela não se sentia tão sozinha. Uma tarde, no começo de maio, achou que deveria fazer um esfor ço e visitar Elizabeth. Não tinha tido mais notícias dela, desde a visita de Ben. Não tinha mais sabido nada de Felix, e pensava, de sesperada, se Elizabeth tinha algum contato com Edward.

Há muitas semanas não fazia tão longa caminhada e agradecia à brisa por lhe refrescar o rosto, evitando assim que sentisse muito calor. Elizabeth estava cuidando do jardim, e ficou muito assustada quando viu a esposa de seu neto.

— Bella, você não devia andar a pé até aqui em seu estado. Bella suspirou e chamando Suki a prendeu na corrente, do lado de fora da casa; depois respondeu, acompanhando Elizabeth para dentro de casa:

— Estou muito bem, _yaya. _E, depois, o exercício me faz bem!

Elizabeth não respondeu e indicou um lugar para que ela se sentasse, chamando depois Betina e pedindo um suco de laranja gelado. En tão, depois de se sentar, falou:

— Estava pretendendo visitar você por estes dias. Dentro de três semanas o doutor e a enfermeira vão chegar, não é?

— Acredito que sim — concordou Bella. Ela estremeceu, ape sar do calor. 0 parto estava agora muito próximo, e não tinha nin guém em quem se apoiar, ninguém a quem confiar seus naturais re ceios e ansiedades.

— Edward estará aqui quando a criança nascer? — perguntou.

— Não sei. Será que vai estar?

— Certamente você vai querer que ele esteja a seu lado. Posso en tender, ou pelo menos procurar entender sua surpresa ao saber que ia ser mãe. Edward nos contou como você se sentia, que era muito jo vem, e que ele foi descuidado. Mas receia não poder perdoar seu pro cedimento nestes últimos meses.

Bella nada respondeu. Então era isto o que Edward havia dito a seus parentes, que ela se revoltava por estar grávida! Bem, _é _uma razão tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

— A senhora tem... tem sabido de Edward? — perguntou e o olhar de Elizabeth não era agradável quando respondeu.

— Não, nada. Nem uma palavra desde que Ben voltou. Pelo jeito você também não recebeu nenhuma notícia.

— Eu. .. Ben me disse que Edward estava trabalhando demais. Fiquei pensando se ele tinha falado também com a senhora.

— Conheço meu neto, Bella. Ele está trabalhando demais por que está infeliz. E você é a causa da infelicidade dele!

— Não — interrompeu Bella, que queria protestar.

— Deixe-me terminar! Quando ele me contou que ia se casar eu fiquei encantada. Desde a morte de seus pais que ele tem vivido mui to sozinho. **Tive minhas dúvidas quando soube como era jovem, mas era óbvio que Edward estava apaixonado por você, senão, por que teria esperado tanto tempo?**

— Esperado tanto tempo? — Bella estava completamente confusa. — O que quer dizer com isto?

— Não quero mais falar nisto. Me deixa muito zangada — excla mou Elizabeth. — Aqui está Betina com nosso suco de laranja. Vamos falar de coisas menos irritantes.

Bella recusou a oferta de Elizabeth para que Yanni a levasse para casa. A idéia de sacolejar dentro da charrete não a agradou muito e o ar mais fresco da tarde era muito revigorante.

Enquanto caminhava, com Suki correndo à sua frente, lembrou do que Elizabeth dissera. O que a avó de Edward tinha em mente quando faiara dele ter esperado tanto tempo? Só podia ser por ele demorar tanto para escolher uma esposa. E o que mais poderia ser, afinal? Ela nem ao menos tinha ouvido falar no nome de Edward Cullen, oito meses atrás!

Bella estava exausta ao chegar em casa e, recusando o chá que Gianna lhe ofereceu, foi diretamente para o quarto. Foi maravi lhoso tirar as sandálias e recostar-se nos travesseiros macios, sentin do os músculos doloridos das costas começarem a relaxar. As som bras do sol se alongavam no quarto e ela fechou os olhos, caindo ime diatamente num sono pesado.

Boa noite para todas vocês, o motivo de não ter postado ontem foi por que fiquei doente e fui pro hospital, não foi nada muito grave, mas ainda sim passei a noite no hospital.

Eu ainda estou de repouso, mas como o cap já tava pronto decidi postar, e agora eu vou voltar pra cama, por que meus pais estam me ameaçando de me dar um derruba leão se não for me deitar agora...

Hehehehehe :D

Ps: o proximo capitulo será muito tenso e haverá Edward!


	14. capitulo treze

4

A fic entrou em reta final, e haverá poucos capitulos até o final.

Capitulo treze

Quando acordou já era noite, e sentia uma dor desagradável num ponto de suas costas. Esticando o braço, alcançou a tomada do aba jur e viu que eram mais de dez horas. Gianna devia ter resolvido não acordá-la para o jantar, mas a velha criada, provavelmente, ainda não teria ido dormir. Bella gostaria de um pouco de chá. Pondo as pernas para fora da cama, levantou-se, e calçou suas sandálias. As costas ainda estavam doloridas com o esforço que fizera, mas fora isso sentia-se muito bem.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, viu que a luz estava acesa no hall e, ao caminhar pelo corredor e descer os degraus, viu que o salão estava todo iluminado. Preocupada, chegou até a soleira. Gianna não costumava deixar tudo aceso daquele jeito. Então estremeceu!

Edward estava sentado no meio de um dos sofás de couro, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Vestia ainda a roupa com que devia ter chegado, terno escuro, camisa clara e a gra vata pendurada, sem o nó.

Bella parou na soleira, sem saber o que fazer. Então ele levan tou os olhos e a viu. Uma expressão estranha tomou conta de seu rosto palido. A intensidade de seu olhar, o modo como seus olhos a observaram fez com que ficasse satisfeita em estar vestindo a bata cor de mel que Jessica tinha adaptado de um de seus antigos vesti dos. Jessica tinha muito jeito para a costura, e agora que aceitava a presença de Bella na ilha, e sabendo de sua gravidez, se desdo brava em gentilezas. Pelo menos nisto, Elizabeth tinha razão.

— Bella! — Edward levantou-se imediatamente, as mãos caindo ao lado do corpo. — Você estava dormindo quando eu cheguei. Disse a Gianna para não acordar você.

A dor nas costas de Bella parecia aumentar, mas ela resolveu não tomar conhecimento dela.

— Eu... eu não ouvi _você _chegar. Veio de helicóptero?

— Não, vim com Felix, na lancha. — Bella então consta tou que Ben não exagerara quando disse que Edward estava muito abatido. — Sinto que minha visita a aborreça, mas achei que preci sava ver a minha avó. Eu acho que ela deve estar muito preocupada comigo.

— Está mesmo. Por coincidência, estive lá ainda esta tarde.

— A pé? — perguntou Edward sério.

— Sim, a pé — Bella respirou fundo, incapaz de evitar que seus dedos esfregassem vigorosamente a parte das costas que estava doendo. — Você jantou? Gianna sabe que você está aqui?

— Naturalmente. Comi um sanduíche, estava sem fome. Mas vo-cê deve estar. Gianna me disse que não comeu nada desde a hora. do almoço.

— Uma xícara de chá seria o bastante — admitiu Bella, im paciente por sua fraqueza. — Mas eu mesma vou fazer.

Edward estava observando atentamente seus gestos; então aproxi mou-se dela e, tirando a mão dela do lugar dolorido das costas, pôs a sua.

— O que há? — falou tão perto que ela sentia o seu hálito. — Está sentindo alguma dor?

Bella negou com a cabeça. A sensação que aqueles dedos for tes lhe causavam provocou-lhe lembranças dolorosas. Sua respira ção ficou mais rápida a despeito do controle que procurava manter.

— Dói um pouco, só isso. Provavelmente andei demais, hoje. Edward começou a massagear a região da espinha. Sentiu então que movia seu corpo sensualmente contra seus dedos, absorvida pelas sensações que ele inconscientemente lhe despertava. Então, sem in terromper, murmurou:

— Assim não, Bella — com uma voz curiosamente rouca. Estas palavras trouxeram-na à realidade e seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha:

— Muito obrigada — falou sem jeito. — Já... já parou de doer.

Os dedos de Edward pararam de se mover, mas ficaram onde esta vam, seus olhos presos aos dela, com a mais profunda paixão. Ainda olhando para ele, Bella sentiu a mão de Edward em seu ventre, re velando sua grande emoção quando a criança se mexeu. Mal saben do o que fazia, ela põs sua mão sobre a dele, segurando-a contra si, fazendo com que ele sentisse do mesmo modo que ela a criança que estava entre os dois.

Os olhos de Edward fitaram sua boca, que se entreabriu convidativamente. Com um gemido, Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e colou sua boca à dela, gentilmente a princípio e depois com paixão crescente, quando percebeu que ela correspondia.

— Por Deus, Bella! — ele murmurou entre os lábios dela. — Não me mande embora. Por favor, não me mande embora! Deixe que eu fique!

O grito involuntário de Bella separou-os. Ele a olhou com os olhos magoados e perguntou-lhe:

— O que foi? Machuquei você?

Ela negou, balançando a cabeça sem falar, pós a mão no abdome. A dor estava agora mais forte, era, sem dúvida, uma contração. Mo lhando os lábios, olhou indefesa para Edward.

— Eu... eu acho... não sei porque não tenho experiência nestas coisas, mas parece que a criança vai nascer — falou firme.

— Naturalmente que vai nascer. . .

— Não, acho que é .. agora!

— Mas você não pode! — Edward estava tão desorientado que Bella teve vontade de rir. — Quero dizer, isto deve ser para daqui a seis semanas!

— Eu sei — falou Bella. — Mas eu acho que pode ser agora!

— Deus! — falou Edward, que a esta altura tinha tirado o paletó e passava as mãos pelos cabelos. — Onde está Gianna?

Saiu apressadamente da sala e Bella apoiou-se contra as cos tas do sofá. Seria possível? Será que o bebê iria nascer antes do tem po? Será que seu passeio pela ilha afetara demais seu estado?

Mordeu ansiosamente o lábio inferior, surpresa por verificar que não estava mais assustada. Sua maior preocupação era Edward e suas reações. Não queria que ele se preocupasse tanto.

Edward voltou com Gianna, que andava depressa atrás dele.

— Vamos, kyria — falou com delicadeza. — Será que não está imaginando?

— Não sei — falou Bella encolhendo os ombros. — Tive uma contração há alguns minutos e minhas costas estão doendo desde que voltei da casa de Kyria Elizabeth.

— Sabia que não devia ir tão longe — exclamou a criada.

— Então por que não a impediu? — perguntou Edward com impa ciência. E, voltando-se para Bella, falou com muita ternura: — Não acha melhor se sentar?

— Estou bem, realmente — falou sacudindo a cabeça —, mas gos taria de tomar uma xícara de chá.

Edward e Gianna trocaram um olhar e a criada saiu resmungando. Edward olhou para a esposa longa e perturbadoramente e depois co mentou contrariado:

— Por que fez isto, Bella? Andar desse jeito! Devia saber que o que fez foi tolice!

Bella afastou-se dele, magoada com as razões de sua preocu pação: — Você não precisa se preocupar. Mesmo se o bebê nascer, tudo vai dar certo. Muitas mulheres têm filhos de sete meses!

— Você está pensando que eu estou preocupado com... — calou-se por um momento e depois continuou: — Bella, por favor, sen te-se um pouco que preciso conversar com você.

Bella deixou que ele a fizesse sentar no sofá onde estivera sen tado antes. Mas, antes que pudesse falar, ela sentiu outra contração, desta vez mais forte. O médico tinha lhe ensinado que durante o tra balho de parto ela deveria respirar como um cachorrinho tomando fôlego e assim fez, segurando o braço do sofá até que a contração passasse.

— E o que mais posso fazer? — perguntou arrebatadamente. — Nunca devia ter concordado em deixar o bebê nascer aqui. Devia ter providenciado uma boa maternidade no continente, para você se internar bem antes.

— Mas ainda não estaria lá — falou Bella com muita lógica. — Edward, Gianna tem tudo pronto. E garanto que ela já pôs no mundo tantos bebês quanto a enfermeira que você contratou.

— Você não pode estar pensando seriamente que eu deixaria que Gianna. . .

— E o que mais pode fazer? — perguntou ela calmamente. — Edward, não estou assustada, honestamente. Sou jovem, saudável. E você pode segurar a minha mão.

— Oh, Bella! — Ele estava ao seu lado e pegando suas mãos começou a beijá-las. — Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, não sabe? Você vai deixar que eu fique aqui depois que o nosso filho nascer, não vai?

— Se é isso o que você quer.. .

— Claro que é isso! E se depender de mim nunca mais vou deixar você.

Gianna chegou com o chá, e Bella não teve nem tempo de pen sar no que ouvira. Além disto, teve outra contração, e Gianna deu um suspiro resignado.

— Será que devo buscar Elizabeth? — perguntou Edward olhando para as duas, mas Bella sacudiu a cabeça:

— Por que preocupá-la? — perguntou, um pouco trêmula porque Edward ainda segurava sua mão. — Nós nos arranjamos, não é?

O filho de Bella nasceu às sete da manhã seguinte. Era um garoto saudável, com mais de três quilos, e não perdeu tempo em mostrar a todos que tinha um forte par de pulmões. O próprio Edward estava presente na hora do nascimento, e foi ele quem pôs o filho nos braços de Bella.

Bella olhou para o bebê, com imenso orgulho, tocando suas bochechas cor-de-rosa e acariciando os cabelos acobreados que cobriam a cabecinha.

— Olhe, ele parece com você — murmurou, levantando os olhos para Edward, que fez uma careta.

— E o que esperava? — perguntou brincando. Depois chegou mais perto dela e, olhando para o filho, disse:

— Realmente, você acha? — e franzindo o nariz: — Eu torço mi nha cara como ele, e não tenho cílios?

— Isto é porque nasceu algumas semanas antes do tempo — falou Gianna, parando um pouco de limpar a cama.

— Sabe — falou Bella olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Edward, sombreados por espessos cílios —, você parecia mais cansado ontem à noite. E não dormiu um minuto!

— Nem você — lembrou Edward carinhosamente.

— Mas eu dormi a tarde toda. Acho que inconscientemente estava me preparando para o trabalho do parto.

— Então? Quero dizer, foi muito doloroso? — Edward olhava para ela com dúvida. Ela então balançou a cabeça colocando seu dedo entre os dedinhos do bebê e rindo sentiu que ele o agarrava.

— Não foi nada tão horrível — admitiu com um suspiro. — Oh, sinto-me cansada agora mas foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Não queria perdê-lo por nada deste mundo.

— Você acha mesmo isso? — disse Edward, que ainda a olhava.

— Acho sim! — E olhando mais uma vez para ele: — Você foi maravilhoso, também. Muito obrigada. Não sei como conseguiu aguentar tudo.

— Devo admitir — falou com uma cara marota — que numa certa hora eu pensei que não fosse dar conta. Mas valeu a pena. E quan do vi que estava nascendo... — e encolheu os ombros expressiva mente— Meu filho! Oh, sim, valeu a pena.

— Já é tempo de dormir um pouco, kyria — falou então Gianna e, olhando para o patrão: — O senhor também precisa de um bom sono!

Inclinou-se e levantou o bebê, tirando-o dos braços de Bella, que com um sorriso conformado deixou que ele fosse. Gianna acomo dou-o num berço improvisado. Edward inclinou a cabeça e encontrou os lábios entreabertos de Bella e os beijou. Ele a pegou despreve nida e, quase sem pensar, ela levantou os braços e os enlaçou em seu pescoço, abraçando carinhosamente o marido.

— Isabella! — exclamou com emoção, tendo que levantar os seus braços para se libertar — _Por favor!_

Bella afundou nos travesseiros, momentaneamente feliz, mas um traço de ansiedade brilhou em seus olhos quando, depois de olhar mais uma vez seu filho, ele deixou o quarto. Ele podia se dar ao luxo de ser generoso, pensou insegura. Tinha todos os motivos pa ra estar encantado com ela. Logo na primeira tentativa tinha conce bido o filho que ele queria tão desesperadamente. Era preciso que ele não esquecesse que sua parte no contrato fora cumprida a conten to.

Mas o que seria dela? Só um monstro não sentiria nenhuma emo ção ao acalentar seu filho nos braços! Seria capaz de deixar que uma outra pessoa o criasse?

NA:

O final esta chegando e Bella continua insegura quanto a Edward Aff, tá na cara que ele a ama só a bella que não vê.

Nos proximos capitulos Bella vai descobrir o que aconeceu a oito anos atrás, que outros segredos o pai da Bella escondeu?

Não se esqueçam que comentar e eu vou procurar postar o mais rápido que eu puder.


	15. capitulo quatorze final

9

só demorou por que o não estava cooperando comigo, estava dando errror toda hora!

**CAPITULO ****XIV FINAL.**

Elizabeth chegou na hora do almoço para ver seu bisneto, logo depois que o dr. Gerandy e a enfermeira chegaram de helicóptero. Felix havia sido mandado de lancha, durante a noite, para buscar o médi co e sua assistente, e depois deles desembarcarem sem problemas, voltou rapidamente ao continente a fim de retirar os móveis e de mais acessórios para o bebê, reservados numa grande loja de Atenas.

A enfermeira era uma mulher de meia-idade, com um ar simpáti co e eficiente. Depois que o dr. Gerandy examinou Bella e o be bê, assegurando que ambos estavam em boas condições, ela tomou conta das coisas, cuidando da jovem mãe com delicadeza e compe tência. Quando Elizabeth chegou, Bella já tinha tomado seu banho e trocado de roupa.

Edward apareceu logo depois, enquanto Elizabeth se certificava de que Bella se recuperava do parto. Tinha dormido um pouco, e Bella ficou impressionada com a diferença de sua aparência em rela ção à noite anterior. Tinham desaparecido do rosto aquele olhar an gustiado e a expressão de fracasso, assim como as rugas de cansaço e exaustão. Ele parecia vibrante e másculo, e o olhar que trocou com a mulher era de confiança nascida da experiência que ambos tinham passado, juntos.

— Você está ciente de que seu passeio a pé, até a minha casa, foi o responsável por isto, não está? — comentava Elizabeth, quando Edward entrou. E voltando-se para o neto: — Eu bem que disse que não devia ter ido!

Edward chegou perto da cama, olhando para o filho, aconchegado nos braços da mãe e já procurando com a boca o seio para se alimentar:

— Devia estar muito orgulhosa, yaya — respondeu, um pouco au sente, pondo um dos dedos na mãozinha do filho. — Não é toda mo ça que andaria mais de seis quilómetros, nas condições de Bella, só para visitar uma mulher velha. ..

— E você deveria estar aqui para impedir que ela fizesse uma coisa destas! — respondeu indignada, e continuou impulsivamente: — Espero que agora você fique!

— Oh, sim! — concordou Edward, tocando o queixo do bebê com o dedo. — Agora vou ficar, não é, Bella?

Bella não sabia o que responder. Não sabia realmente o que ele estava querendo dizer. A não ser que, como ela deveria partir, ele teria que ficar. Pelo menos até que fosse contratado alguém para tomar conta do bebê. Seu coração apertou de dor. Oh! Deus, ela não queria partir! Queria desesperadamente ficar! Apesar de tudo o que ele tivesse dito, tudo o que tivesse feito, apesar de suas razões ao concordar com o contrato, ela queria ficar! Lá era seu lar! Aquele homem era o seu marido! E ela o amava!

— Bem, Bella — falou Elizabeth positivamente —, Edward fica ou não fica?

— Eu... ele é quem decide — falou, com os lábios secos. — Ele é quem tem que resolver, não eu.

— Pois acho que vocês dois têm responsabilidade com seu filho — respondeu, irritada. — Vou deixar vocês, agora. É evidente que estão em boas mãos. Parabéns aos dois. — E tocando a cabecinha do bebê, saiu.

Edward acompanhou a avó até fora, onde Yanni a esperava com a charrete, e, ao voltar, encontrou a enfermeira com sua mulher. Ob viamente, sua presença não era muito desejada, naquele momento, e com uma careta despediu-se de Bella.

Na verdade, Bella ainda estava muito cansada e dormiu a maior parte do dia. Depois de uma ceia leve, a enfermeira deu-lhe um sedativo e ela dormiu calmamente o resto da noite. Por isso, so mente na manhã seguinte Bella descobriu que Edward dormira no quarto de vestir.

A enfermeira estava muito preocupada em fazer com que Bella desejasse amamentar o filho, embora Bella tivesse dúvidas sobre se devia ou não fazê-lo dependente dela desta maneira. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande emoção quando sentiu a bo quinha dele sugando avidamente seu seio. Foi uma experiência dolo rosa, e mais ainda quando Edward veio vê-la, com uma expressão de curiosa satisfação.

Nos dias seguintes, não ficaram muito tempo a sós, e mesmo nes sas ocasiões, Edward parecia não querer abordar assuntos pessoais. Bella estava preferindo mesmo que ele adiasse a conversa, pois não se sentia com forças para enfrentar discussões.

Depois de uns dois dias, ela já estava de pé e andando, para gran de espanto do marido. Certamente, ele tinha pensado que Bella deveria ficar ao menos uma semana na cama, e sua independência obviamente não lhe agradou.

Depois de uma semana de acompanhamento médico, o dr. Gerandy voltara ao continente. Tinha que cuidar de outros clientes, já que Bella e o menino estavam passando muito bem. A enfermei ra ainda ficaria. Fora contratada por um mês e Bella estava con tente com a sua ajuda. Havia muito que fazer, e embora Gianna esti vesse se encarregando da roupa extra, ela sempre se ocupava de vá rias outras coisas. Amamentar o bebê tomava a maior parte de seu tempo, e a mamada da meia-noite e a da madrugada faziam com que Bella não tivesse mais do que três ou quatro horas de sono seguidas. Aquilo estava abalando sua saúde, mas ficou muito choca da quando ouviu a discussão entre Edward e a enfermeira, no quarto que tinham destinado à criança.

— Acho que a criança já deve ser amamentada com mamadeira

— falava contrariado.

— Se a senhora Cullen puder amamentá-lo por mais três ou quatro semanas, será o bastante — insistia a enfermeira. — Não há substituto para...

— O leite materno, não precisa me dizer! — interrompeu Edward. — Pois eu não acredito. Testes provaram que, em alguns casos, crianças alimentadas com mamadeira são mais saudáveis!

— Eu não ia dizer leite materno — replicou calmamente a enfer meira. — O que não tem substituto é o sentimento de proteção que o bebê recebe nos braços da mãe. E também foi devidamente prova do que as crianças alimentadas no peito são, em geral, muito mais bem ajustadas.

Bella não esperou para ouvir mais. É lógico que Edward queria que a criança tivesse alimentação artificial. Enquanto ela o estivesse amamentando, sua presença ali seria obrigatória, e não era isto o que ele desejava. Mas por que não dizer isto a ela, em vez de falar com a enfermeira?

Na próxima vez que a enfermeira trouxe a criança, enquanto desa botoava a blusa, disse à enfermeira:

— Não acha que já é tempo de começar a dar a mamadeira para

ele?

— Seu marido falou com a senhora? — aquela perguntou com im paciência.

— Não. — E estava realmente falando a verdade. — Por quê?

— Ele disse a mesma coisa para mim. Muito bem, se é isso o que ambos desejam... A criança já tem dezesseis dias. Não acho que vai lhe fazer mal.

Bella sentiu que as lágrimas estavam prestes a cair, ao olhar a expressão satisfeita no rostinho do filho. Suas pequenas mãozinhas estavam sobre seus seios, os olhos meio fechados, enquanto sorvia gulosamente seu leite. Era verdade que ela estava se esgotando, mas também iria renunciar a momentos como este. Havia horas em que quase se convencia de que ele não poderia sobreviver sem ela.

A criança ajeitou-se muito bem com a mamadeira, assim Bella poderia dormir a noite inteira. A enfermeira se encarregava da mamada da noite. Até então, Bella só tinha conversado com Edward sobre assuntos banais. Ben tinha chegado há alguns dias, e desde a sua chegada Bella mal tinha visto o marido. Dois dias antes de a enfermeira ir embora, uma outra mulher chegou. Seu no me era Angela Weber, era inglesa, e Bella ficou aterrada quan do Edward a apresentou como a nova governanta. Uma governanta! Pa recia confirmar sua crença de que, gradualmente, Edward estava tor nando a sua presença na ilha desnecessária.

Mas o que seria dela? Será que não havia pensado em seus senti mentos? Nem mesmo em relação à criança? Não tinha nem discuti do qual seria o seu nome, pois ainda não fora registrada. Sua parte no negócio parecia ter terminado, e, vagarosa mas firmemente, esta va sendo colocada em segundo plano. Em parte ela desejava se rebe lar, desejava insistir em ficar na ilha pelo menos enquanto o bebê fosse pequeno. Mas a razão lhe mostrava que era tolice. Quanto mais ficasse, mais difícil seria partir. Estava convencida de que o bebê já a conhecia, e uma vez que começasse a se sentar e conhecer as coisas...

Andava agoniada pelo quarto, dilacerada por sentimentos que não sabia existirem dentro dela. Pensar que tinha falado tão descuidadosamente em abandonar a ilha depois do nascimento do bebê, pensar que realmente tinha pensado em partir!

Com uma determinação que só o desespero dá, foi procurar Edward. Encontrou-o na biblioteca. Ben estava com ele, mas levantou-se quando Bella entrou, e dando uma desculpa qualquer, deixou-os sozinhos. Os olhos de Bella vagueavam incertos pela mesa em que estavam trabalhando, e subitamente seus olhos caíram num do cumento que estava descuidadosamente ao lado. Era uma cópia do contrato que o sr. Volturi tinha dado a ela, e a sua franqueza transformou-se em indignação.

— O que está fazendo? Escrevendo o acordo final? A cláusula que me liberta deste contrato? E o que Ben tem a ver com isto? Você discute o nosso caso com ele?

— Ben é um advogado — respondeu Edward, contrariado —, pen sei que sabia disto.

— Você está me dizendo — perguntou Bella boquiaberta — que foi ele quem redigiu aquele contrato? Ele sabe todos os detalhes?

— Sim — concordou Edward, abaixando a cabeça. — Ele é a única pessoa que sabe.

— Ah, sim, certamente! — E Bella apertou os lábios.

— O que quer, Bella? Estou procurando resolver todos estes casos rapidamente. Quero ficar livre de negócios pelo menos por umas quatro semanas.

— Por quê? — E olhando fixamente para ele: — É este o tempo que se leva para conseguir um divórcio?

— Divórcio? — Edward deu a volta pelo lado da mesa e se aproximou dela. — Do que você está falando?

— Divórcio! O nosso divórcio — disse Bella, recuando. — Não finja que se esqueceu, com esse papel bem na sua frente!

— Você quer. .. o divórcio? — perguntou Edward, muito pálido e surpreso.

— Você quer!

Edward encarou-a fixamente, e depois, com uma exclamação, agar rou-a, apertou-a de encontro a seu corpo com toda a violência. Então perguntou com voz apaixonada:

— Isto parece coisa de quem quer um divórcio? Isabella, tentei ficar longe de você, controlar meus sentimentos, mas você me provo ca demais!

Sua boca abafou qualquer protesto que ela pudesse ter feito, e a paixão de seus beijos tirou dela qualquer resistência. Ele a beijava profundamente, com tanto ímpeto que parecia tirar o próprio cora ção do peito. Afinal ela correspondeu com o mesmo ardor, sentindo-se incapaz de deixá-lo afastar-se. Edward então perguntou:

— E agora? Você ainda quer me deixar?

— Você não quer que eu vá? — perguntou angustiada.

— Não, não quero que você vá embora. Eu amo você, Bella. Eu amo você há muito tempo. Antes mesmo que você soubesse que eu existia.

— Quer dizer que. . .

— Quero dizer que eu casei com você porque a amava, porque queria tomar conta de você, porque não podia pensar em deixar você abandonada, deixar que alguém se apaixonasse por você antes de mim.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Quer dizer que casaria comigo de qualquer maneira? E para que esses testes? Mas. .. mas por que você não podia me dizer o que sentia? Meu pai...

— Você teria me levado a sério? Um homem da minha idade?

— Poderia, por que não?

— Não queria arriscar. E, além disto, não precisava.

— E meu pai sabia?

— Eu sabia que íamos acabar falando nele — disse, afastando-a gentilmente.

— Edward, o que aconteceu há oito anos?

— O que você sabe de oito anos atrás? — falou Edward, muito sério.

— Nada. É por isso que estou perguntando a você. Oh, Ben falou alguma coisa sobre. ..

— Ben! Devia ter imaginado!

— E por que não me contar se tem a ver comigo?

— Mas não tem nada a ver com você. Pelos menos diretamente.

— Oh, Edward!

— Me responda só uma coisa — disse ele, aproximando-se dela e levantando-lhe o queixo, para poder olhar bem dentro de seus olhos.

– Você me ama?

— Você deve saber que sim!

Edward pareceu satisfeito cora a resposta. Depois falou:

— Então. .. você concorda com o que tenha acontecido há oito anos, isto não vai abalar o amor que temos um pelo outro? Nossa vida juntos está apenas começando. É por isso que estava resolvendo estes casos. Quero ter pelo menos quatro semanas. Quero levar você para longe, para algum lugar onde possamos ficar juntos e sozinhos. Onde possa provar que meu amor por você supera tudo, até mesmo meu grande amor por nosso filho! O contrato é nulo e sem valor. Vai ser destruído. Admito que eu o usei para conseguir o que queria. Posso ser impiedoso, às vezes, e você provavelmente concorda. Mas meus objetivos não eram inteiramente egoístas.

Bella respirou fundo, e depois de um minuto de silêncio, per guntou:

— Mas você.. . você disse que teve dúvidas sobre se deveria ou não voltar depois, depois., .

— Eu sei que disse. E era verdade. Bella, não sei o que você esperava, mas tencionava que você viesse morar na ilha e que nós dois nos conhecêssemos melhor. Possuir minha mulher à força não fazia parte de meus planos. Mas você foi tão... — Fez uma pausa e depois continuou: — Pode imaginar como me senti? Sobretudo de pois que você me mandou embora daquele modo? Eu não sabia se, quando voltasse, você não cometeria algum gesto desesperado, Você tem que admitir que estava com medo de mim.

— No começo — murmurou Bella, tocando a mão dele. — Mas depois estava com medo de mim mesma.. .

— Eu sabia — falou ele carinhosamente. — Mas, mesmo assim, não poderia ter certeza de como realmente você se sentia. Foi só quando voltei desta vez, quando correspondeu a mim espontanea mente, que tive a certeza absoluta, ou pelo menos esperava...

— Mas o que quis dizer sobre me amar antes que eu soubesse que você existia? Meu pai nunca mencionou seu nome.

— Não sei disto. — Pensou um pouco e continuou: — Bella, eu vi você pela primeira vez quando tinha doze anos. Uma garota de escola, magricela, com rabo-de-cavalo, em companhia de um ho mem que devia ser mais responsável.

— Por favor, pediu Bella, muito séria —, não fale de meu pai dessa maneira.

— Está certo, está certo — concordou Edward, controlando-se com esforço. — Eu tinha, então, o quê? Uns trinta e três anos. Por dez anos eu tinha dirigido a organização Cullen. Me achava cínico e amargurado. Mas senti que não era feliz.

— Não fazia muito tempo que minha mãe tinha morrido — expli cou Bella. — Papai e eu estávamos ambos infelizes com isso!

— Estavam? Está certo, acredito nisso. Bem, acho que comecei tendo pena de você. Mas quando você foi ficando mais velha, meus sentimentos mudaram. Mas, mesmo assim, você ainda era muito nova. Você ainda é. Mas sou um homem, não um santo! Desejava você e ainda desejo.

— Mas não havia outras mulheres?

— Casos passageiros — falou, indiferente —. nada mais.

— E. . e o que há com Heidi?

— Heidi? — Por um momento, Edward pareceu espantado. Depois deu um sorriso de pena: — Ora, Heidi! Você certamente não pensou que eu estava interessado nela!

— Mas você dançou com ela. Deixou que ela flertasse com você!

— Eu sei. E você teve ciúmes. — Ele colocou-lhe o dedo nos lábios para que ela não protestasse. — Objetivo alcançado?

— Quer dizer... — falou Bella, empurrando o dedo dele — Oh,Edward!

— Bem — falou ele, pousando nela uns olhos incrivelmente cari nhosos —, agora que o caso do bebê está resolvido, qual a próxima pergunta?

— Você não percebeu que ele ainda não tem nome?

— Provisoriamente será Edward Anthony — respondeu Edward calmamente. — A não ser que você tenha outra sugestão.

— Oh, não, não tenho nenhuma. Acho esses nomes perfeitos.

— Esperava que você gostasse.

Bella sabia que a hora da verdade tinha soado. Então falou:

— Você está me pedindo que confie em você. Que esqueça da morte de meu pai, de seu provável suicídio, e que ame você apesar de tudo?

— A decisão é muito difícil? — perguntou Edward, inclinando a ca beça.

— Não deveria ser. Uma decisão fácil, quero dizer — falou,fazen do um gesto de desânimo. — Mas. .. Edward, não adianta. Não posso deixar você. Eu amo você demais para poder fazer isso.

— Oh, Bella!

Esta frase foi abafada na massa sedosa de seus cabelos, ao puxá-la para junto de si, e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Para seu grande espanto, ele estava tremendo, e descobriu, sentindo que seu amor por ele aumentava ainda mais, que ele tinha tido medo da resposta que ela poderia ter dado. Mas não importava quanto ela se auto-recriminasse, sabia que ali era o seu lugar e fez a prece silenciosa a seu pai para que a entendesse onde quer que estivesse.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu quando bateram na porta, e Ben en trou encontrando-os abraçados. Ele deu um pigarro, e com relutân cia Edward afastou-se da esposa.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Edward, com uma ponta de impa ciência.

— Felix está aqui. Você disse que ele viesse combinar quando poderá levar a enfermeira para o continente.

— Diabo, é mesmo — e Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Ti nha-me esquecido. — Afastando-se relutante de Bella, falou ca rinhosamente: — Espere aqui por mim. Não vou demorar.

Quando Edward saiu e fechou a porta, Ben perguntou se ela não queria se sentar. Bella concordou satisfeita, pois suas pernas es tavam bambas, tanto por sua fraqueza como pelo amor que sentira em Edward.

— Tenho a impressão de que você vai ficar — comentou com gen tileza. — Estou satisfeito.

— Eu o amo — falou Bella, encolhendo os ombros.

— E agora não pode mais ter dúvidas se ele a ama — continuou Ben veementemente. — Meu Deus, quando penso em todos estes meses em que poderia ter-lhe contado e não o fiz somente para prote ger a memória de seu pai! Eu lhe disse que era um tolo!

Bella ficou tensa. Era evidente que Ben pensava que Edward tinha lhe contado toda a verdade. Mas que verdade era esta? Ela não seria humana se não o encorajasse a falar mais.

— Você... você então não achava que ele devia agir assim?

— Não — e Ben caminhou para perto da janela. — Charles Swan está morto, talvez por suas próprias mãos ou não, isto não é importante. Por que permitir que ele continue a interferir na vida dos vivos?

— Ele. .. ele era meu pai — viu-se forçada a lembrar.

— E a sua mãe? Será que ela não merece também a sua piedade? Felizmente Ben não estava olhando para ela naquele momento, ou veria imediatamente a angústia que tomou conta de seu rosto. Então perguntou:

— Minha. . . mãe?

— Sim. Agora que sabe que foi o egoísmo de seu pai que causou o seu ataque do coração. Não sente nenhuma pena dela?

— Eu... eu... você acha mesmo isso? — faiou Bella incré dula.

— Eu não acho, eu tenho. . . — E Ben subitamente percebeu o que ela havia dito e se voltou assustado. — Oh, Deus! Ele não ti nha contado nada, não é? Você me deixou falar e não sabia nada disto, sabia? Edward! Edward, seu idiota!

— Não, por favor — e Bella se levantou, agarrando-o pelo bra ço. — Por favor, não fique zangado comigo! Mas não pude deixar de ficar curiosa.

— Quer dizer... quer dizer... que você tinha decidido viver com Edward sem saber a verdade?

— Se há alguma coisa que eu não sabia, então sim. Sim, estava resolvida. — Ben balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Edward disse que você faria isso. Disse que não haveria razão para feri-la ainda mais. E eu arruinei tudo!

— Ben, você não poderia saber — falou Bella, torcendo as mãos. — É tanto minha culpa quanto sua. Você vê, eu não sou assim tão inocente, afinal de contas. E. . . agora que começou precisa ir até o fim.

— Como poderia? — falou Ben respirando pesadamente.

— E como não poderia? Por favor, Ben, de que maneira meu pai foi responsável pelo ataque de coração de minha mãe? Eu. .. eu tenho que saber!

— Eu acho que não tenho escolha. Mas, se Edward descobrir. . .

— Não vai. Não por enquanto, pelo menos. Por favor, continue. — Ben estendia as mãos, num gesto muito típico.

— Muito bem. Seu pai era, você acredite ou não, um jogador com pulsivo. Hoje em dia o jogo é considerado uma doença, tanto quanto as drogas ou o alcoolismo. Mas há oito anos atrás era menos grave. Os homens jogavam e não achavam nada disto. Seu pai era um de les.

— E minha mãe?

— Há oito anos, seu pai perdeu tudo. A casa, o negócio, tudo. Foi então que Edward se envolveu com ele. Anos antes, seu avô tinha negó cios com a Corporação Cullen. Baseando-se nisto, seu pai veio nos procurar para pedir um empréstimo. A princípio, Edward recusou. E por que não? Primeiro e antes de tudo, Edward era um homem de negó cios. Seu pai não podia dar garantia. Mas eventualmente ele cedeu e concedeu a seu pai o empréstimo pedido. Infelizmente, no que diz respeito à sua mãe, era muito tarde. Ela acabou descobrindo dívidas de seu pai e você sabe o que aconteceu.

— Oh, não! — Bella estava gelada.

— Receio que sim. De qualquer modo o empréstimo saiu. Seu pai contou uma história sobre sua filhinha que teria que abandonar a escola e outras coisas. Edward concordou que daria o empréstimo com a condição de que ele não jogasse mais.

— Mas ele não parou?

— Não. Edward encontrou com ele em Cannes, em Montecarlo, em Saint-Moritz. Onde quer que houvesse cassinos, seu pai podia ser encontrado. Era óbvio que ele estava hipotecando propriedades que de fato não lhe pertenciam. O inevitável aconteceu. Seu pai era um perdedor, Isabella. Ficou sem nada pela segunda vez na vida e seus débitos eram imensos. Então voltou rastejando para Edward. Pode ima ginar como Edward se sentiu! Você consegue? Nessa época ele já sabia de tudo sobre você e tinha começado a se importar com o que poderia lhe acontecer. Foi então que assumiram o contrato. Um contrato in fame, sem dúvida, mas realmente a culpa não cabia a Edward. Ele sim plesmente queria protegê-la, e não havia outra maneira. Ele não queria adotá-la. Não era assim que ele gostava de você. E qualquer outra atitude daria margem a comentários os mais desagradáveis. Mas por fim seu pai não conseguiu aguentar isto, aparentemente. Ninguém nunca saberá. Somente aquele seguro de vida ficou como testemunha.

— Mas como foi possível para ele fazer um seguro de vida destes em tais circunstâncias?

— Que circunstâncias? Oh, Bella, seu pai sabia quando veio procurar Edward. Edward tinha feito todos os contratos e empréstimos par ticularmente. Ninguém na cidade sabia que ele possuía a Seguros Swan. Seguros Swan! — e deu um sorriso amargo. — Que nome irônico!

Bella afundou na poltrona outra vez. E pensar que durante todos estes meses ela culpara Edward pela morte de seu pai. Ben tinha razão, ele devia ter lhe contado.

Mas será que devia mesmo? Se ela tivesse sabido da verdade antes de se apaixonar por ele, poderia sempre imaginar que o que sentia por ele não era amor e sim. .. gratidão. Estava contente por saber a verdade desse jeito, mas mais feliz ainda por confiar em Edward e aceitá-lo como era. A porta se abriu e Edward entrou na biblioteca.

— Muito bem. Ele está esperando para falar com você, Ben. Ben assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a sala. Depois que a porta fechou, Edward olhou interrogativamente para Bella e perguntou:

— Bem — falou —, você mudou de idéia?

— Uma, duas, três vezes! —respondeu Bella, levantando da cadeira e atirando-se em seus braços. — Oh, Edward, darei minha vida para fazer você feliz — e encostou o rosto contra seu peito, adorando sentir seus músculos fortes.

— Ei — e Edward olhou ternamente para ela. — O que eu fiz para

merecer tudo isto?

— Oh, nada — disse ela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas e beijando seu pescoço. — Mas me conte mais uma coisa: por que você quis que eu parasse de amamentar Anthony? — e o nome do filho soou muito doce a seus ouvidos.

— Quem disse isso a você? — perguntou franzindo a testa.

— Ninguém precisou me dizer. Eu ouvi você conversando com a enfermeira.

— Você escutou?

— Eu não fiquei sem fazer nada enquanto você esteve fora — res pondeu com os olhos brilhantes. — Agora deixe de perguntas e me responda. Por que fez isto?

— Podia dizer que foi por ciúme, mas não vou — e riu-se divertido com o seu rubor. — Meu bem, como eu podia ter você para mim se estava cheia de obrigações? E além disto estava muito cansada e eu estava preocupado com você.

— E a senhorita Weber?

— Você gosta dela?

— Eu a conheço muito pouco. Parece eficiente.

— Ela tem excelentes referências — concordou Edward muito sério.

— Foi babá dos filhos de um amigo meu. Nunca concordaria em dei xar nosso filho nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. Mas se você não estiver satisfeita. ..

— Oh, estou — e Bella deu um suspiro de felicidade. — Mas por que você não me falou antes?

— Acho.. . acho que tive medo — falou Edward sacudindo a cabeça.

— Doçura, você parecia ainda estar me odiando e eu não teria aguentado isso.

Bella chegou-se mais a ele e sentiu sua imediata resposta. Quanto ela amava este homem. Imaginar a vida sem ele era agora uma coisa impossível!

— Bem, em todo o caso, estou contente que a gravidez tenha acabado — comentou Bella.

— E eu também — falou Edward ardentemente em seu ouvido. — Já estava ficando cansado de dormir no quarto de vestir...

Bella sorriu, colocando sua mão atrás da cabeça dele e trazendo sua boca para a dela. Algum dia ela diria a ele o que Ben lhe tinha contado. Mas não agora. Por enquanto era bastante terem um ao outro, e seu filho ter o amor de ambos. A lenda da ilha voltava mais uma vez a se repetir!

F I M

Na:

Acabou a fic espero que tenham gostado dela.

Eu vou me concentrar agora em "desejo que alucina e o Segredo de Marie Hall.


End file.
